<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of the Smiling Woman Layer by Silent_Soul_Ken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323004">The Adventures of the Smiling Woman Layer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken'>Silent_Soul_Ken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Balls Growth, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Dick Growth, F/M, Huge Breasts, Huge Butt, Huge balls, Rough Sex, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, excessive cum, huge penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki, a smiling, happy-go lucky shinobi whose demeanor hides a being of pure sexual, physical, and mental power</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haku/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pounding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Naruto is smarter and stronger than the normal Naruto so this counts as an AU also women from Konoha are much more curvy than normal. This story was mostly inspired by Shiin's drawings, also sex is a normal thing on Konoha and Haku will be a woman in this. There will be other changes down the line so enjoy this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slap of flesh against flesh could be heard as well as the heavy breathing of a woman. “Nnnngh... Fuck I swear it’s getting bigger each time we do this!” A female voice groaned out. The slight creak of the floorboards was the only sign of movement apart from the slapping.<br/> <br/>A sly smile and a chuckle, “Is it? Seems the same to me, then again it’s not like I measure it every day. That’s just plain creepy, isn’t it?” Said a male voice, though it was rather young, “Mmngh almost there!” He grunted, “So where’d you like it today in your ass, your pussy or your mouth!” As he forced his sentence out the slapping grew less frequent but quite a bit louder.<br/> <br/>“Gngh FUCK!” The curse resounded in the apartment.<br/> <br/>“Ass it is.” There was another loud slap and the male grunted while the woman moaned. Silence for a minute was followed by a wet slurp and the slight pop. “Ahhhh that was good, I better get going or I’ll be a bit late, but thanks again for the break. I'll probably be good for another few hours, see ya!” The male said before there was the rustle of clothes, the opening of a door and then the closing of one. There was silence then the sound of body falling onto floor.<br/> <br/>“Fuck he’s gonna break my ass completely one of these days.” Said the woman, before there was a faint *Pomf* sound, followed up by a whistly snoring as her body shut down to recuperate.<br/> </p>
<p><strong>-Konoha Village-</strong><br/><strong>-Rooftops-</strong><br/> </p>
<p><br/>From one rooftop to the next a blur leapt, heading for a building near the giant mountain that had four male faces on it carved from the stone. Each one had a stern powerful look to them and their eyes showed a clear sense of pride and authority that reflected who they were perfectly. The Four Hokage, the leaders of the village and the strongest of the shinobi in said village. From the first to the last each one had been a splendid and powerful leader. The blur kept jumping until it was standing in from of a white building with a small white wall, the school for potential ninja. It jumped high then landed quite gracefully, revealing a young man wearing a black long sleeved tight fitting undershirt over a burnt orange vest, with black standard issue shinobi pants.<br/> <br/>He reached for his head and rubbed the wonderful golden hair, it was messy and spiked upwards, despite his occasions half-hearted attempts to brush it into literally any other shape for variety. His blue eyes scanned the area to see if there were any other stragglers like him, but as he suspected there was none, so he shrugged and placed his hands behind his head. He walked to the red doors and pushed his way in with a foot and went up the two flights of stairs, past two classrooms, turned left, and walked in.<br/> <br/>A tanned man with a slash mark across the bridge of his nose was standing there, in his hand was a paper fan that he was tapping onto his other hand. “You’re late! Naruto Uzumaki!” Shouted the man and he walked forward, raising the fan without another word before swiftly bringing it down.<br/> <br/>Time slowed down slightly for the blonde whose face became quizzical, alarmed, and then serene as he calculated the situation. Time sped up again as the loud smack of the fan hitting the top of his head echoed throughout the classroom. The blow hurt, but it meant more than just being hit.<br/> <br/>Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, gently massaging the slight lump that was forming on his head, “S-Sorry Sensei but I had some… things to take care of first.” He said cryptically, some girls giggled at that while a pink haired girl gave a groan.<br/> <br/>The teacher raised an eyebrow and pointed to an empty seat, which the boy went and sat in quickly.<br/> <br/>To most people this would’ve looked like a standard teacher student disciplinary session, though the students of the classroom had come to see it more as the two's unique way of saying “Good morning.” The blonde was always late to class because ‘he had something to take care of first’, it was his thing, though some students didn’t get what he truly meant. The ones that did know were involved with him enough to just giggle about it to themselves.<br/> <br/>As for the pink haired girl who groaned, her name was Sakura Haruno. Most people knew she didn’t like Naruto that much, but it still wasn’t enough to explain why she would give such an exasperated and drawn out groan. That was a slightly more involved answer; Naruto was not a normal boy, he was, in a word, gifted. When you looked at him you saw a generically fit, constantly grinning boy with no real noticeable features minus his shocking blonde hair and sapphire colored eyes. However, beneath that was a budding youth who was quite strong, intelligent and above all, a sexual beast. Yes most would doubt that this boy knew about sex, much less hadn't gone a day without in nearly 3 years, but for the blonde sex was something that was as natural as breathing. He didn’t crave it, in fact he didn’t even really pursue it. All he did was obey his natural desires when they sprang up.<br/> <br/>As a result of this he carved quite the trail of sexual conquest - though he wouldn’t have considered it such. He had sex with nearly every woman in the village who was interested in such things, including his own schoolmates. In particular a certain pink haired, forehead pronounced girl named Sakura Haruno. Out of all the women he had banged she was by far his most prominent catch, though nobody knew of how many times they had done the deed. In fact, all they knew was that she had had sex with him once, and had nearly clobbered him shortly afterward. They couldn’t know that she had single handedly ridden him more times than every other single girl or woman in the village.<br/> <br/>Sakura, who was lying her head on her desk, raised it and glared at Naruto angrily, though the blonde was intensely focused on the lesson at hand. <em>‘I hate this circumstance and I’ll take it to the grave. No one will know of it.’</em> She angrily thought. <em>‘Why the hell <strong>me</strong>? What do I got that the other bimbos don’t?’</em> It was puzzling, nearly every day she would somehow come across him when he was in one of his moods. She had accused him of stalking her but he just shrugged, and replied <em>“Okay, I’m good, but I’m not that good. My meeting you is utterly random, trust me on this.’</em> She didn’t know what to say then and just let the subject drop for that moment before letting him screw her – he really wasn't the type to lie. But now she mulled it over and over, ignoring the lesson and stewing, only to hear the bell ring before she made any real headway.<br/> <br/>She didn’t even bother turning to look back, she quickly got up and walked out hoping to get as far away from Naruto as possible. She was in the hall, down the stairs, at the front door and pushed it open, thinking she was home free, only to be greeted by that ever annoying grin.<br/> <br/>“Yo Sakura!” Naruto exclaimed, raising a hand in greeting.<br/> <br/>She groaned, palming her face. She looked back to see no other students then she gestured to the side and the two walked away from the door and near the shed. “Do you really need to do it now!?” She hissed.<br/> <br/>Naruto raised his hands together in both an apologetic and a begging gesture, “Come on I need it now, just a quickie and I promise I won’t bother you again today… pleaaaaaaaaase?” He begged sounding like a particularly stupid toddler.<br/> <br/><em>'A cute stupid toddler though...'</em> Sakura sighed, “Dammit...”<br/> <br/>Naruto tilted his head, but kept up the begging look.<br/> <br/>The pink haired student pinched the bridge of her nose, <em>‘Why should I accept this, what exactly do I benefit from this?’ </em>She mentally growled.<br/> <br/><em>‘He’s got a huge dick and some pretty big balls full of a surprisingly tasty treat...’</em> Said the voice of her inner self, always happy to pipe in and be a sounding board for mutual benefit, especially the carnal variety.<br/> <br/>She furrowed her brow, <em>‘That’s not an answer I wanted.’</em> She shot back to the voice.<br/> <br/>Inner was silent then, <em>‘Because you get yourself stressed to no end and the only way you can have even the slightest hint of peace of mind is when you are fucked by that monster cock.’</em> Was the retort.<br/> <br/>And just like that all of Sakura’s resistance was squashed. Her inner self was right, she was really stressed out as of late and she really should treat herself.<br/> <br/>She looked at him, the thing that creeped her out the most was that he seemed utterly indifferent about sex. When he wanted it he wasn’t leering, or giggling perversely he acted… normal. She nodded, “Fine, but not my ass today it’s still sore from yesterday.” She snapped the last half of her sentence, glaring at his groin.<br/> <br/>He rubbed his head, “I’ll try.” He said earnestly.<br/> <br/>Sakura sighed, knowing she was due for a butt stuffing at least once in the encounter that was about too happen. Naruto was just too entranced with her ass, unless she was controlling the pace utterly Naruto would inevitably spear his cock into her very sensitive back entrance. Worse, he made her like it...<br/> <br/>She turned around and slid her spandex shorts down her plump cheeks, enjoying the little intake of breath Naruto made at the sight. She placed her hands against the wall as a brace last, always an important step with Naruto.<br/> <br/>“I’m pretty sure your butt is among the biggest out of all the girls in the school.” He noted.<br/> <br/>Sakura blushed, glad she had her back to him, “N-No, Hinata’s is bigger...” She said, though she felt a little ashamed admitting this as the sudden feelings of inadequacy contrasted hard with her previous feelings of sexiness and physical pride. It was true as far as breasts and butts went in the village, Hinata was more or less number 1 among the younger kids, and even some of the women, though there were plenty of women bigger than her.<br/> <br/>Naruto pulled down his pants, revealing his dick. To anybody else who had never seen his dick now it would’ve been slightly oversized for someone his age, after all it’s not every day you see a kid with a hard 7 inch long dick, they would’ve said the same to his egg sized balls. Sakura glanced down over her shoulder and saw it. “You shrunk it today?” She asked.<br/> <br/>The blonde grinned as he let his pants fall and he held one open hand over his dick, “Yeah, needed to.” He raised his other hand, the index and thumb held out and made a small spiral motion. There was a slight puff of steam emerging from his dick and it swelled up into it’s full size; a hard 19 inch long cock, with pomegranate sized balls. Quite a bit larger than the norm, not that he really seemed to notice.<br/> <br/>Naruto grabbed his sizable dick, “Hmmm... maybe it is a bit bigger?” He mused, causing Sakura to pale. She would know the moment he thrust it in though, she certainly had him nestled deep with her enough to tell even a millimeter's difference.<br/> <br/>She felt his hand grabbing her huge butt and the tip of his dick at her vuvla, feeling it rub up and down her slit. She wasn’t going to let him take control though, and she pushed herself backwards in a sudden jerk. Though she regretted as his slightly lubed up dick scraped her insides.<br/> <br/>“Whoa, you really want it today, huh?” He asked in a tone that would’ve fit asking a person what time it is.<br/> <br/>Sakura couldn’t answer as in her head she was crying an exaggerated waterfall of tears. <em>‘Fuck, it is bigger! Not by much but it is!’</em> She felt him start moving, thrusting the engorged length into her. His other hand was also on her ass and he was squeezing and massaging both her perfect pale cheeks with practiced skill.<br/> <br/>The pink haired girl could feel her vulva throb slightly but she refused to show that she was getting aroused. Unfortunately for her though Naruto knew too well when she was getting aroused, though he didn’t usually say so, as he knew that her pride was quite important to her.<br/> <br/>As he kept slamming his throbbing cock into her significantly widened slit, his huge balls swung up to slap very light against her clit, just enough to cause her thighs to tense in pleasure.<br/> <br/>With Sakura properly distracted trying not to begin panting and making the cute little noised he knew she was capable of, Naruto turned his head and glanced out the corner of his eyes.<br/> <br/>Poking her head slightly out from a wall was Hinata, one hand over her mouth, the other hidden by the wall. He knew that she would watch him if she was nearby and he was doing a girl or woman and he knew why she did it. She had a huge crush on him, yet she was incredibly shy and her self-confidence wasn't so much low as it was nonexistent.<br/> <br/>The reason why he didn’t just go up and ask if he could fuck her brains out was because he wasn’t really that much of a pushy person. Even with the exchange with him and Sakura he had asked and didn’t press any further and let her decide. It was true that he usually asked her first because he actually held quite a bit of affection for her as a person and found her very attractive physically. If she had said no he would’ve gone to someone else without complaint, as he would’ve respected her desire to not want sex. So he raised one hand gave it a slight wave with it at his watcher before he brought his hand down hard and slapped Sakura’s butt.<br/> <br/>The pinkette to jumped slightly, “Don’t do that!” She hissed angrily at him.<br/> <br/>Naruto focused on her again and smiled, “Sorry I forgot you don’t like getting your ass spanked.” He excused as he eyed the red handprint on her alluring ass. He hadn’t forgotten, but it was the only way to mask removing his hand from her butt to wave.<br/> <br/>Plus, as with many things, he suspected Sakura was lying to both him and herself about having her ass played with. Her pussy growing more lubricated suggested he was onto something, but he wasn't about to directly press her about it and ruin this game of theirs.<br/> <br/>Hinata was gasping as she pressed her back against the wall. She then poked her head out again. He was back to pounding Sakura and was even carrying her, raising and lowering her at will even though she was shouting at him to stop. <em>‘D-Did he see me or was that my imagination?’</em> when Hinata thought about it, whenever she was watching him fucking a girl he would make a subtle movement that, though she had a hard time believing, was aimed at her. She pondered on it then realized that whether or not it was true she still wished that she would be the one pounded by him. She went back to watching and digging her other hand into her cooch, imagining it was his dick.<br/> <br/>Sakura gritted her teeth as she felt her tits flop up and down, slapping her stomach when they went down. “S-Stop!” She grunted out but knew it was too late. His hands were clamping down on her ass and she felt his arm muscles bulging. She knew his toes were curling and his huge balls were getting ready to unload a tidal wave of pure baby juice.<br/> <br/>Naruto gritted his teeth and grunted “Where do you want it?” He paused briefly, his arms stopping their motions and hilting his massive cock within her tight pussy.<br/> <br/>Sakura knew this was her chance, “Outside! Anywhere else and I’ll kick you in the-ah!” He raised her again and placed her down on some very unsteady legs against the wall. The perfect target apparently, as he slid his dick out of her with a wet ‘schlurrrup!’.<br/> <br/>Grinding his teeth, Naruto slapped his cock between her generous cheeks and pushed them together. Two pumps of his hips and his massive quaking prick began to shoot cum like a geyser all over her back and ass. It was a wave of jizz that splattered her back, coating it a thick, goopy, pearly white pool that began sliding down her back as it's quantity grew more and more.<br/> <br/>After a full minute of spurting his dick finally stopped and flopped down and began to shrink into flaccidity again. As Sakura fell to her knees rubbing her sore pussy Naruto turned to see that Hinata was gone.<br/> <br/>The blonde shrugged then turned to Sakura, “Need help cleaning up?” He offered as he walked around her and crouched down to brush her sweaty hair out of her eyes.<br/> <br/>She looked up at him before glancing down at his dick with a scowl. She damn well knew it was only flaccid because he wanted it to be, she knew that beast could go another ten rounds easily before even a hint of softness would begin to penetrate it's inhuman hardness.<br/> <br/>She waved him away, “N-No. Go home or something, I can clean myself up.” She said stubbornly.<br/> <br/>Naruto shrugged and retrieved his pants, pulling them up and latching them with practiced ease before turning to her and grin. “Alright Sakura, see you later!”<br/> <br/>Sakura was trembling as she walked him go. It was only when she was out of sight did she groan deeply, shuddering with pleasure as she basked in the afterglow on the half a dozen orgasms she'd experienced. “F-Fuck, I… I’m starting to enjoy it, too much.” She finally said when she was sure he was gone.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-The Next day-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iruka was at the chalk board, “Now then your final exams will start next week, so we’ll be going over the basic’s. But first a little history lesson!” He said and the loud groans of students were heard. “This is a mandatory lesson as it explains a certain… affliction that took our village by storm.” He said before straightening his back and closing his eyes, taking the proper lecturing pose. With a click of the remote held behind his back the room darkened and a screen appeared from above. Some of the girls turned their gazes to Naruto as they began wiggle in their chairs, some put their arms under their chests and lifted their bosoms up while others began to grind their hips into their chairs. Naruto looked at a few, giving a light polite smile of acknowledgment before he turned back to the screen that was now showing some images, though anybody that looked at his groin could see that his sizable schlong was slowing growing to full erectness in one of his baggy pant-legs.<br/> <br/>Iruka began to speak, “About 10 years ago another village came to our own under the banner of peace. It was the Village of Stone, they had signed a treaty that would ensure friendship between them and our own. However the treaty was a smokescreen. That same night it was discovered that a high profile citizen was captured; we found the culprit and dealt with him. We found he was the Tsuchikage of that time. Since then the treaty was nullified and the Tsuchikage was returned to the village dead.” He kept his eyes closed even as some of the girls closer to Naruto panted like bitches in heat, obviously trying to get the boy’s attention. He just smiled but otherwise paid no mind, though his dick kept rising, now a significant bulge.<br/> <br/>Hinata though looked shame-faced even as Iruka spoke. “During the time we expected Stone to regroup and decide on a new Tsuchikage considering their previous one died. What they did was beyond our expectations, as they retaliated with a viral attack.” As he spoke images changed on the screen. Now they showed ninja’s with the symbol for Stone on their headbands, one of them had a large tube and was on a rooftop. “This viral attack was meant to force a person’s chakra center into producing more chakra than the body could handle and essentially burn themselves out.” As he spoke a diagram of a person appeared, though he kept his eyes steadily closed as some girls poked Naruto and a few even tried to stick their hands down his pants. He didn’t move, just kept watching letting the girls try to get a rise out of him.<br/> <br/>It was then that Iruka raised his fist to his mouth, “AHEM!” and the girls backed away looking disappointed but still quite charged. “However the virus was flawed in several ways, for one it only affected the women, whereas men were unaffected. Even then the number of women infected was quite moderate. Also some of the younger females were infected though they hadn’t displayed the usual symptoms like the women had.” Some girls at this began to wiggle their breasts or butts, to some boy’s annoyance as their chairs began squeaking sharply.<br/> <br/>However most of the boys didn’t exactly know why Naruto was the target of this display. “Women were engulfed in a burning sensation as chakra began to pour out of their body at rates too powerful for their bodies to handle. It was then that the second flaw of the virus came into being. Despite the overloading it could only overload so much and it was then that their bodies began to rapidly…” He cleared his throat again. “<em>Adapt.</em> Their bodies began to funnel chakra into their… erogenous zones to prevent themselves from burning out. Some had more chakra coming out then others, and some less, as a result some women ended up larger than others.” It was then that two girls in the front row glared at each other and then threw their chest out though one was clearly larger than the other.<br/> <br/>Iruka continued, though there was a slight vein throbbing at his temple. “So then the question is, what happened to children? Well at first it seemed as if they weren’t infected but we quickly found that it had simply went dormant, allowing their bodies to successfully quarantine the virus until they reached puberty, in which then it would cause a sudden and rapid growth spurt of their own as it broke out and activated. However much like the older women their bodies adapted quickly. Some of these examples are in this very classroom.” Iruka said and he held up a hand gesturing around. “As for the virus most of it has vanished from the older women. As for the younger members of society it still seems to be inside them, though we’re not sure if it’s as harmful as it was during puberty.” He then pressed another button and the room lit up and the girls retreated to their seats looking innocent as the screen went up.<br/> <br/>The scarred teacher opened his eyes, “Now then tomorrow we’ll be studying the basics again so go home and practice.” And just as he said that the bell rang. Naruto got up, one pant leg bulging obscenely and walked out; paying no attention to the looks some of the male students gave while some girls, the ones trying to tempt him, followed quickly behind.<br/> <br/>Sakura felt a powerful urge to go and join them but then chastised herself at her foolishness and turned to Sasuke. <em>‘While Naruto’s busy with them I think I’ll put the moves on Sasuke.’</em> She pulled back her hair, adjusted her top, and moved toward him. “Hey Sasuke.” She purred, but no sooner had she sat down than he got up and smoothly jumped the window he had purposely chosen to sit next to. She pouted at that.<br/> <br/>A girl wearing purple clothes with long blonde hair sat next to her. “You should give it up, everybody knows he could care less about girls at the moment. Instead you should be trying to score a permanent seat with Naruto.”<br/> <br/>Sakura turned and snapped back, “Shut up Ino. If you wanna get pounded into dust by his sexual appetite then go ahead, I’m quite fine with someone more normal.” She said with a huff.<br/> <br/>Ino rolled her eyes and went after the group of girls. Sakura just sighed and sat down, relieved for once that Naruto would be busting the asses and guts of other girls for a while.</p>
<p> <br/><strong>-3 days later-</strong></p>
<p><br/> <br/>Today was the day the day, every student was nervous for this day was the exams to ascend to Genin level. Most of the students had already gone and most had passed. Some had failed as well though; not all of them had studied hard enough.<br/> <br/>Naruto stood out in the hall, hands behind his head whistling a cheery tune, Shikamaru who had been standing next to him gave him a sour look, “How the heck can you be so happy about a test? I know you somehow pass the tests even though I also know you don’t spend more than five minutes studying. Do you really think you’ll pass this one?”<br/> <br/>Naruto just gave a wide grin, “You gotta relax. If you pass you pass, if you don’t then try harder next time. As for me let’s say I managed to find a technique that should floor the teaches.” He said cheerily.<br/> <br/>The door open and Iruka poked out his head, “Naruto Uzumaki.”<br/> <br/>The called-for student pushed away from the wall. He turned to his fellow students and gave a thumbs up. “See you guys later.” He said cheerfully as he walked in the room.<br/> <br/>Sitting inside were Mizuki and Iruka. Mizuki was a thin man like Iruka with pale skin and silvery-blue hair.<br/> <br/>“So Naruto, the test is simple. Use the cloning technique to make at the least two clones. Do that and you pass.” Iruka instructed, finishing the last of what he'd been writing in his notepad before he looked up at Naruto. To his credit the blonde didn’t seem nervous, or depressed, or even worried; he was just grinning widely and then he raised a hand.<br/> <br/>Iruka raised an eyebrow then nodded, Naruto lowered the hand slightly as he spoke. “Hey teach, the cloning technique can be <em>any</em> technique, right?” He asked curiously with a head tilt.<br/> <br/>The tanned teacher's eyes narrowed as he motioned for Naruto to go on.<br/> <br/>“So then the Shadow Clone technique would count, right?” The blond specified.<br/> <br/>This got a sound from Mizuki, “T-The shadow clone technique? How do you know that technique, it’s a secret forbidden technique guarded at the Hokage tower.” He said.<br/> <br/>Naruto giggled, “Hehe, you could say that I borrowed it from the tower when the guards were off duty. It was a lot simpler than I thought honestly. So how many do you want? I can do more than two.” He claimed.<br/> <br/>This was responded by a jaw drop. “M-More than two!?” Iruka stuttered.<br/> <br/>Mizuki was in utter disbelief, “That… that is impossible! No normal shinobi can make more than three, it would nearly kill them! The most done is ten and the third Hokage is the only one capable!” He said.<br/> <br/>Naruto’s ever present grin broadened. “Oh I can make more than ten no problem. Here, I’ll make… hmmmm how about twenty?” He said with an impish grin.<br/> <br/>This was met with popping eyes as he made a simple hand seal with two hands followed by a loud ‘Pom!’ and white smoke emerged.<br/> <br/>When it cleared the two teachers gaped.<br/> <br/>Naruto was standing there with twenty more of him of, all of which decided to pose dramatically.<br/> <br/>“See, no problem.” Naruto said, folding his arms over his chest. “Trust me though I won’t be using this outside of battle much. If I did, well I’d be public enemy number one.” He said and gave a rather knowing chuckle. “Anyway, I think I passed, right?”<br/> <br/>The teachers sat there, still gaping, as the clones poofed out of existence slowly. “Teach?” Naruto asked, for once losing his smile.<br/> <br/>Iruka finally snapped himself out of his stunned state. He cleared his throat loudly, causing Mizuki to also snap out of it. “Ahem well yes… I… indeed you have passed come and take your headband.” Iruka said, grabbing a stamp and raising it.<br/> <br/>Suddenly Mizuki’s hand raised up, “Hold on Iruka, something’s up. Naruto Uzumaki is well known for failing standard practice yet always managing to not only pass but exceed expectations during tests. Why should we let such a student pass? Especially since he openly admitted to stealing this technique from the very Hokage Tower which it resides in?” For a second Naruto’s face twitched into a frown then he smiled again.<br/> <br/>He put his hands behind his head, “Nothin' funny going on here, I just proved I was even more awesome than I needed to be! Come on, test it, throw a chair at one of em." He challenged, gesturing at his doppelgangers, one of the few still left.<br/> <br/>While Naruto's schoolwork grades were poor, it wasn't really due to lack of skill or intelligence, it was a matter of motivation. Stealing the scroll had earned him a bit of a shouting at from the Hokage, but Naruto had heard mention of a kinjutsu that would let him pass the test, so he was more than motivated to not only nick the scroll, but also learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Mizuki’s mouth worked angrily for a few seconds but ultimately Naruto was in the right. He backed down, Iruka cleared his throat, “You have passed, please come get your headband.” He said.<br/> <br/>Naruto walked forward and grabbed his headband, securing it on his forehead with speed quite unlike his usual lazy pace, belying his excitement over acquiring the metal strip.<br/> <br/>He grinned, “Thanks! See you around!” He waved jauntily before walking out, quite proud of himself. When he was outside the students gaped at his headband. “Good luck guys.” He said honestly.<br/> <br/>Seeing the bounce in his step, a good half dozen of the girls that had already passed and had been gossiping over their classmates chances perked up and followed him, hot on his heels. They knew his excitement would lead to a very vigorous lover, and they all had some serious itches that needed scratching.<br/> <br/>0-0-0-0-0<br/> <br/>Sakura bit her lip, breathing slowly and waiting for a response. She'd caught up with Sasuke and opened up her heart to him, confessing the entirely of her feelings, confessing her desire to spend the rest of her life at his side, to marry him and one day birth his children. She eagerly waited for her response on pins and needles.<br/> <br/>Sasuke sighed, shaking his head slowly. Instead of responding to her confession he merely stepped closer to her, well within her personal space, and stared at her.<br/> <br/>Sakura, meanwhile, blushed scarlet at seeing her crush so close. Her nostrils flared as she took in his scent. It was... actually it didn't smell very good, but it was a hot day and sweat smelled gross right?<br/> <br/>"Do you want to know how I really feel, Sakura?" Sasuke said slowly.<br/> <br/>Sakura's face grew even more flushed, her heart beating like thunder in her breast. This was it...!<br/> <br/>...Eh?<br/> <br/>Sakura froze as Sasuke's calloused, rough hands grabbed one of her breasts just a bit too tightly. Her back arched as her body tried to flee from the stinging sensation before she could stop it. "S-Sasuke?" She asked, confused.<br/> <br/>"Your breasts, they're too small." Sasuke said, ignoring her physical recoiling. His free hand reached up to grab her wrists, his hands easily being able to wrap around it as he brought it up to eye level. "And these arms and legs of yours, they're way too frail."<br/> <br/>Sakura was still stunned by everything that was happening and could only sputter, "What... Sasuke, I..."<br/> <br/>Sasuke stepped back, actually wiping his hands off on his shirt as he let go of her. "Your body is pathetic. I want to revive my clan, Sakura. To do this I'll need strong, fertile women. You... you'll never be either of those."<br/> <br/>Without even so much as a 'goodbye', Sasuke turned on his heel and began walking away.<br/> <br/>Sakura watched him leave, feeling like an icy ball was beginning to form in her belly. She sank to her knees slowly, arms crossing over her sore chest. She felt... empty. No, upon further introspection she felt nauseous and disgusted and... dirty. She felt dirty and used.<br/> <br/>Her vision grew blurry as she looked around. She was alone, thankfully, at least no one saw her get her heart broken and body soiled.<br/> <br/>Dull green eyes blinked slowly as her body curled in on itself tighter, begging for comfort.<br/> <br/>"I... I need to see Naruto." She whispered. She didn't even know why, she just wanted to feel like she was important for a little while.<br/> <br/>0-0-0-0-0<br/> <br/>“See you around ladies.” Naruto called to his stumbling classmates. They were in a large group, arms wrapped around eachother's shoulders to keep them upright. Their guess had been right and the pounding they'd all received had been far more energetic than usual without any of the usual requesting on their parts.<br/> <br/>A flash of pink and something bumping his shoulder hard had Naruto spinning around to look inside his apartment, only to find a tense Sakura Haruno standing inside, having clearly shoved her way past him.<br/> <br/>“Sakura?” He asked curiously. This was new, she almost never came to his house on her own, he usually had to invite her over. “What ar-mmh?”<br/> <br/>Naruto winced as Sakura's entire hand slammed against his lower jaw, clamping over his mouth tightly.<br/> <br/>“Shut. up.” The pink haired, newly christened Genin demanded with a brittle rigidity before her voice lowered in both volume and strength. “Shut up. Just... fuck me, please?”<br/> <br/>The blond was instantly concerned, his crush had never spoken like this before, she was legitimately upset and hurt.<br/> <br/>“Mmm.” He grunted softly, moving slowly to pick her up in a princess carry when her hand limply dropped from his mouth. She didn't resist, but still didn't meet his eyes as he lead them into the bedroom.<br/> <br/>0-0-0-0-0<br/> <br/>The only sound in the bedroom was the deep breaths being taken by the womanly half of the pair on the bed. Both Naruto and Sakura were laying on the former's bed on their backs. Sakura had the crook of her arm over her eyes but a small, gentle smile was visible on her face.<br/> <br/>Meanwhile, Naruto was occasionally glancing over at her in concern. Their coupling had been the roughest it had ever been, and yet Sakura never complained, never yelled at him for mauling her ass or pinching her sensitive nipples. He'd mounted her like some kind of alpha lion and hammered her ass raw, pushing her deep into the mattress with every blow of his hips, and yet the only difference between this and their normal coupling was that she didn't hold back at all in making sounds. She'd yet to say a word, but she didn't try to hold back her moans and wails and squeaks either. Naruto had all but worshiped her body with his hands or mouth – both verbally and physically, in the latter's case. Normally she would have turned red and yelled at him to stop, but his actions and comments just seemed to embolden her to accept and bask in his treatment of her.<br/> <br/>Something was wrong normally he wouldn’t pry but he felt that he needed to at least say something. “Something wrong?” He asked.<br/> <br/>Sakura shifted, “Shut up and keep fucking me… harder.” She ordered, but there wasn’t any venom or power in her voice. It was hollow and empty, he then had a slight guess as to what happened and while he knew that what he would do next wouldn’t make her any closer than ever he knew it would help heal the wound she had.<br/> <br/>Making up his mind, Naruto slid an arm underneath her shoulder and pulled her towards him, flipping her on her side so she was pressed against his, her head laying on his bicep.<br/> <br/>“What are you doing.” Sakura's tired voice demanded. Her nostrils flared as she took in his musk. Why did he have to smell so damn good?<br/> <br/>“I couldn't get enough of you.” He replied back gently, causing Sakura's head to snap up and look at him, locking eyes with him for the first time since they'd parted ways at school.<br/> <br/>He felt his stomach twist as her dull, lifeless eyes looked back at him. The spark that drew him to her had been damaged. Flaring weakly behind her seafoam green eyes.<br/> <br/>Leaning his head down he did something he'd never done before, and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. “You really are pretty.”<br/> <br/>His lips curved slowly as some life and vigor entered her tired orbs, but he only caught a glimpse as she slammed her head back down on his arm with a grunt. Her own arms, limply wrapped around him, tightened as she pressed herself against him harder.<br/> <br/>“...Shut up, idiot...” He just pulled her tighter and smiled glad he was able to be of some aid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breaking the Shell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto seeks to break the shell that Hinata has aware of her feelings but he also becomes involved with an interrogation process that shows a hint of his true strength.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto sat his hands behind his head as he looked at his teacher, Hatake Kakashi. He had done some homework and had discovered a few things. First, that Kakashi had once been the student of the Fourth Hokage, who he had good reason to believe was his father. Second, Kakashi had one eye that was a Sharingan; an ocular Doujutsu that normally belonged to the Uchiha clan. Third, Kakashi was a bit of a wildcard with very unorthodox methods but he greatly cared for his fellow shinobi. Finally, Kakashi’s knowledge of Jutsu was quite extensive and he could even do multiple elemental releases, which was quite a feat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Kakashi had one eye on Naruto, watching him quietly. </span>
    <span>
      <em>‘Never did I imagine I’d be teaching the son of my teacher… from what I’ve heard he’s quite brilliant when he actually tries to do something, only real problem is his attitude and his unusually high sex-drive.’</em>
    </span>
    <span> He mused before he turned his gaze to Sakura and Sasuke, who were both pointedly looking away from each other. Sakura sitting to Naruto’s right while Sasuke sat to his left about 2 steps down. </span>
    <span>
      <em>‘Time to break the ice, I guess.’</em>
    </span>
    <span> He decided with a mental shrug before speaking, “Well I know who you are but you might not know who I am. Name’s Hatake Kakashi… but I don’t want to know everything about you guys so let’s keep this simple; your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams.” He looked at them and then he pointed at Sasuke “Let’s start with you chuckles.” He said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Sasuke gave a glare, “I’m Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes, I dislike everything. Especially… women with no benefits.” Sakura gave a snort at this and Naruto frowned, “And my dream is to kill a certain man and rebuild my clan.” He said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Kakashi didn’t react outwardly, but felt the urge to slowly shake his head, </span>
    <span>
      <em>‘He must be talking about Itachi… He’ll be a difficult one, not just to teach but to reign in.’</em>
    </span>
    <span> He turned to Sakura, “And you Pinkie?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Sakura paused, thinking, “Sakura Haruno, I like nice guys who actually see women in a positive light,” She glanced at Naruto, something that wasn’t missed by the blonde, causing him to grin widely, “and I dislike impotent jerks who only think of their own asses.” She glared at Sasuke who didn’t even flinch. “As for my dream… I don’t know anymore.” She finished with a sigh, inciting a concerned frown from Naruto.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Kakashi’s eyes creased at this then he turned to Naruto, “And you Sergeant Smiley, what’s your story?” He asked.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto smiled, “I think you know my story quite well as do these two so I won’t bother to repeat what you already know.” He said easily, “I like ramen, sex and being a ninja! And my dream? Not sure, though I think I want to be Hokage, but I’m not sure about that yet though honestly.” He said casually.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>His new teacher raised an eyebrow. “A bit of a smartass, aren’t you?” He deadpanned.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The blonde just grinned. “Takes one to know one.” He said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Kakashi smiled, “It’s going to be so much fun beating that attitude out of you.” He said, drawing a smirk from Sasuke, but at the idiot being beat down, and the seriousness of his new teacher.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto grinned, “Don’t underestimate me just because I like to play rather than work, if I wanted I could beat Sasuke black and blue without doing more than a single Justu… maybe 2 if he was really stubborn.” He said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>This caused the Uchiha to stand up and glare at him, “Wanna try me deadbeat?” He challenged.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>But the blonde just grinned, “I’m only a deadbeat cause I’m quite comfortable being one.” Then his smile faded and his look became so serious that all of them shuddered from the sudden change in atmosphere, “If I really wanted to I could take you out no problem, I could probably even beat mister One-Eye here too if I tried hard enough.” He said then he smiled again and the atmosphere changed yet again. “But like I said, I’m all play little work.” He said and he stood up. “We done? There’s someone I’m meeting and I hate to be late.” He said. Kakashi was about to respond, but Naruto was already running to the edge of the roof.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Kakashi looked back at Sakura, as Naruto began hopping away. “Is he always like this?” He asked.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She shrugged, “I’ve never heard of him meeting up with anybody except in the morning and around noon when he gets the itch.” She said, a touch curious herself. If the meeting let out soon and he hadn’t gotten too far she might consider following him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The silver-haired ninja sighed as he scratched the back of his head, “Well if you see him later on tell him to meet up on the training fields tomorrow at 8 A.M. and that if he’s late I’ll have the Hokage strip him of his rank.” He said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Sakura turned to her new teacher, “That’s a bit harsh isn’t it?” She asked.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>But already Kakashi was standing, “The ninja world is harsh, we fight, we kill and we die, if he doesn’t understand that severity then he has no place in it. Not that I think it’d inconvenience him that badly if he was not a ninja anymore.” And he vanished in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke stood and walked to the side and jumped off down into the street.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The pink haired genin though didn’t move the final words of her new sensei driving deep into her mind. “’The Ninja world is harsh’ yeah it is but not that harsh…” she said. Doubt began to creep into her mind, “Do I really know why I wanted to become a ninja anymore?” She asked herself. If she was honest she only wanted to because Sasuke the hottest guy in the school was going to be one but that goal was now a moot point. She wanted very little to do with him even in the name of comradery. She could feel a headache coming on as her mind even briefly drifted on that self important smug punk. She looked and saw she was quite alone Naruto already gone.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She didn’t bother following if Naruto wanted to go somewhere then she couldn’t do anything about it, not that she’d know where he was going anyways. All she could do was catch him at his place when he was done.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>-The Forest-</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“…Alright meet me back here tomorrow at 8AM we’ll start our training.” Said Kurenai, Kiba, Shino and Hinata nodded as she vanished.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Kiba smiled as he turned to Hinata, “So we’re on the same team huh? If you need someone to protect you Hinata I’m more than qualified to do that.” He said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Shino just turned to the dog boy, “You wouldn’t do much good at it, your combat skills need refining not to mention the smell.” He walked away.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Angered the Inuzuka followed, “What’s that supposed to mean! Hey bug breath I’m…” his voice drifted away. Hinata finally alone sighed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She looked at the treeline, “I would’ve done anything to of been with Naruto… hmmm…” she thought about the time and knew Naruto would probably be having his way with a girl. It wouldn’t hurt to find him and see him in action again… if only so she could replace herself with whoever the girl was. Hinata’s stalker attitude of Naruto had gotten to the point that she could list every single one of his fuckspots without effort. One spot came up and while it was a bit of a long shot it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try. Naruto had a spot in the forest he would come to if he wanted absolute privacy which wasn’t often. In fact this was the first spot he fucked Sakura in and where she had nearly castrated him afterward.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She moved through the woods silently, her memory guiding her forward. She could hear the hot breaths and she activated her family's special eye technique. What she saw before her was Naruto jacking off, possibly warming up for a girl… but the sight was something she couldn’t ignore. She saw his massive cock and she swooned with envy. </span>
    <span>
      <em>‘How I wish I could just touch it, to feel it in my hands…’</em>
    </span>
    <span> she slid her hands under her pant legs to masturbate when she felt a tap on her shoulder.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>A familiar voice spoke, “Hey Hinata.” it said she froze and turned her beet red face to look at Naruto, fully clothed and grinning widely. His face was inches from hers and her brain couldn’t handle it and she fainted. But Naruto caught her easily and hoisting her up he took her to a special place he knew she was not aware of.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>-1 Minute Later-</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Hinata could hear the sound of splashing water, and that caused her to awaken from her self-inflicted slumber. She sat up and looked to see she was in a cave, she blinked and looked out to see a waterfall going. She heard a slight sloshing and from the waterfall Naruto emerged, topless and wearing only underwear that was bulging quite obscenely. He grinned, “Yo! This is my secret getaway when I don’t need eyes on me. That being said I don’t mind your eyes.” he said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Hinata blushed, and she stiffened, Naruto sat next to her, “Hey calm down, I know you like me but I’m nothing special to warrant this, I’m’ just a ordinary person like you!” he said, “Well if ordinary people had a horse sized dick that seems to keep growing from what I’ve been hearing.” he said. She was silent, and he scratched his head, “Hmmmmm how to get you to talk is my next great task.” he said, “hmmm…” there was a poof of smoke and Hinata saw much younger Naruto standing before her. “Hi!” he said waving at her, she turned pink and fainted yet again.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She laid there mumbling, “N-N-Naruto when he was little…” he scratched his head.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>With a poof, he was back to normal, “This is gonna be harder than I thought.” he said, and gathered her up to take her home.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>-Three Minutes Later-</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Hinata opened her eyes and could see a light, she felt a bed at her back and realized she was home. Then again she had fainted and she was sure Naruto had given up on her. She felt ashamed that she couldn’t control herself in front of him, she bit her lip and reached down and gently pressed her labia she could feel the wetness there. She sighed then reached underneath with both hands and began to tease herself, her huge breasts squashed together by her arms making them seem even bigger than usual. “Hmmm… mmmf!” she moaned out as she played with herself, her fingers sliding in before her hands began to dig inside.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Hinata was a chronic masturbator, her love for Naruto combined with her unusually erotic body caused her to masturbate at least 5 times a day, 8 if she was real imaginative. Her love for Naruto was great indeed, so great that she would sacrifice herself if it meant he would live. But that love was twisted by her chronic shyness and lack of self-confidence made it so she would probably die before admitting her feelings. “Mmm I just wish…! I wish…! Wish I could have the courage to just… just… MMMMMNGH!” she bit her lip as her body rose and her pussy sprayed juices into her clothes. She sighed as she relaxed down onto the bed panting and smelling her juices… along with another familiar scent. She knew that smell, knew it so well that she could smell it within 20 feet. It was Naruto’s sweat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She sat up and looked around she could see the small room, the bed that was in what looked like a living room, it was cramped… and she knew for sure where she was. “You’re awake.” Said the voice of Naruto, she turned her head and saw him, he was wearing his clothes but even that wasn’t enough for her not to see his strong muscular chest, the toned abs, and the… “Uh-uh look up!” he said and she did so. She sat there breathing through her nose when she noticed a scent filling her senses relaxing her body. She looked and saw incense sticks emitting a smell, “To help you relax you get agitated very quickly, that’s why you faint, that and you seem to tie your emotions together in a rather unhealthy way. However with this I think we can finally talk.” he said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Hinata was silent, “I know you have a crush on me, I may act slow but I’m not. But I’m aware that you don’t really have the courage to tell me so I want to work with you to build up your courage.” she blinked surprised.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She lowered her head, “I-I’m s-sorry, b-but I don’t th-think it’ll work.” she said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto frowned, “You don’t know if you don’t try, tell you what let’s try this for a week if you don’t like it we’ll stop and return back to how we normally are. If it does work we keep going.” he said. She blushed as she imagined being able to have sex with him but he raised his hand shaking a finger, “No we’re not gonna have sex not till you’re ready.” he said, as if reading her mind, “believer it or not I don’t force women to have sex if they have sex with me it’s totally intentional on their end.” he said, “Some women have come to know me to just do it when I ask but again when I ask. I don’t like forcing anybody to do anything though it may seem like it I really don’t makes me feel like a criminal.” he said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>As before with Sakura if she had rejected him he would’ve gone to find another woman to have sex with, he was just comfortable with her and knew that she like most people had stress and for relief she preferred sex over anything else. Hinata frowned, but realized that he respected her feelings, and mindset and was trying to ease her into being around him. In truth she wanted to understand Naruto and rid herself of this childish fainting habit but she was afraid of one thing. Her father, it was well known of Naruto’s sexual conquest especially among the Hyuuga some women were accused of sleeping with him though it had yet to be proven. In any case her father disapproved of Naruto’s habit calling him a womanizer, and she knew that if he found out she was spending time with Naruto her status as a Hyuuga was in jeopardy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Now it became a battle of her desires, she had wanted to show her father that she was not useless, or to be more accurate, just a girl who has big tits, and ass and nothing else. But she wanted to confess and love the boy that had defended her from the bullies when they were children. She looked at him and saw the happy but clearly concerned face staring at her and she couldn’t hold herself back. “I-I’ll try.” she said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He smiled, “Cool then let’s start right now.” he said, “Or if you want we can start tomorrow.” he suggested.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Hinata shuffled nervously, “U-Um tomorrow’s fine I-I should g-go now.” she said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto shrugged, he realized that was probably the best he would get out of her, but the itch was aching anyway and he needed it to get scratched soon. “Sure thing, how about we meet up at Ichiraku tomorrow? Say… 5:00 PM?” he suggested, she nodded, “Cool, want me to walk you back?” he offered but she shook her head and was up and out the door in seconds.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The blonde chuckled glad he was able to put a slight crack in the shell she had, and he had to admit when Sakura was correct in saying that Hinata was probably the most endowed girl in their age group. That didn’t mean he thought she was better just that Hinata was bigger was all, speaking of bigger there was one woman he had sex with and had been cautious around that he would like to try his hand again at. He closed his door locked it went to his window and jumped out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>-An Hour Later-</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto stood at the front door of a house on the edge of the city closer to one of the giant walls, the house was plain but one could see the slightly dusty windows, and the various punching bags that were strewn all over the yard with what seemed like countless weapons piercing pictures of a man with white skin, yellow eyes, and purple marks near said eyes. He rubbed his hair slightly nervously, there weren’t many women that made him on edge, this woman however was one, and that was because of the first time he tried his hand at her, he had to fight to stay alive. He had tried her again and didn’t have to fight but found he could be more… rough than he normally could. As such he only saw her if he needed to let off some frustration along with steam. Not that it was easy to get him angry, but he kept it inside and couldn’t really express it any other way.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He walked up to the door to knock when suddenly a large weight pressed on his head, “Ohhhhh look who’s finally come back. About time I was wondering if I could get someone competent pretty soon.” came the sly, seductive, and somewhat dangerous voice.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He looked up, “Did you make your breasts even bigger, Anko?” he asked.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Standing behind him anko grinned widely, “Mmmmmmmaybe, think they might be near K’s at this point, though you know I can make them even bigger if you want.” Naruto slid out and turned to face Anko. Anko was an elder Kunoichi and a master at interrogation and torture, she was also one of the few women who knew a secret technique to use Chakra to alter their breasts and butt to become bigger or smaller at will. Anko was already quite bodacious and beautiful as it was, but with the younger girls not only getting bigger, with each seemingly new generation but Naruto’s own sexual conquest she had gone to great lengths to make herself bigger and bigger. Eventually she became the largest woman in all of Konoha though nobody openly admitted for 2 reasons.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Anko was a bit vain, and that vanity manifested in a masochistic personality that caused her to want to dominate her sexual partners. She had a violent past and she channeled that violence when she had sex, as a result quite a few of her ‘partners’ ended up in the hospital for weeks on end for both physical and mental treatment. Only one person refused to crack under her violence and BDSM habits, and he was only 12 years old, had blonde hair, and a seemingly growing set down below.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He looked her up and down, her breasts were enormous making her head seem tiny, and covered with several chain meshes but he knew apart from that her breasts were bare. As for her bottom it was so large that she had to wear a special type of cutoff dress that allowed her to move freely. “You know I don’t figure why you need to be bigger than everybody else.” he said scratching his head in confusion.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She leaned forward and he was face to face with her, “Says the guy with the biggest dick in the whole village.” she teased.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto frowned, “Sorry but I’m not trying to be the biggest, I just have good genes.” he commented shrugging.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She smiled, “Uh-huh I already talked with a few girls and they’ve told me you’re getting bigger, you sure you ain’t doing anything about that?” she teased and her finger came to scratch his chin.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He raised his chin away from the finger, “I’m a growing boy what do you expect? I’m kinda worried how big I’ll be in 10 years.” he said though whether he meant it or not would be a mystery to her. “Anyway you know why I’m here.” he said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She leaned in and kissed him he didn’t move as she reached for his back and pulled him in. Her arms pulled him close pushing him between her breasts and her hands wandering up and down his body. He felt her hot breath in his mouth and her tongue probing for his own. Kissing wasn’t one of Naruto’s specialties he didn’t think he could kiss anybody not even someone he liked, if he loved someone maybe. He didn’t love Anko but he wouldn’t refuse her either, he would never tell her but he understood why she did what she did.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She was a lonely and hurt individual and she couldn’t express it in any other way but pain. It was how he was able to understand Sakura when she had been hurting. If he was honest he would love to take Anko’s pain away as well. Could he love her? Maybe, maybe not, he wasn’t sure about love it was a powerful word with an even more powerful commitment. It was something he couldn’t throw around carelessly. “Come on stop being so dull.” she said and it broke him out of his musings.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He reached forward and grabbed her big bottom and pulled she squealed as he pulled her feet out from her and she fell down but his hand reached up grabbing her head and he was posed quite comically like a groom kissing a bride after dancing. Anko flushed red and she pulled away, “S-Stop that it’s embarrassing!” she grunted.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He raised an eyebrow as he released her and she got to her feet, “And molesting me while kissing me isn’t?” he knew better than to be flippant to her as it would make her more eager to ‘punish’ him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She smiled, “I’m gonna enjoy this.” she said with a dark look on her face. She went to the door and opened it Naruto went inside. The room was dark tell she flipped a switch. Her house was tidy but the walls like outside were littered with various pictures of the white skin man with dozens of weapons tearing his picture to shreds.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto stripped down quickly, and set his clothes to the side, his shrunken cock and balls hung low, then he did his one handed sign and with a puff of smoke his schlong was back to it’s original size. Even looking at it now he saw that the women were right, his dick and balls </span>
    <span>
      <em>were</em>
    </span>
    <span> getting bigger, but he wasn’t sure why. Anko, who had been in her room stripping and putting on a seductive two piece bathing suit, walked in and saw his new monstrous schlong. “Mmm look at that big boy I can’t wait to get it in my mouth!” and she was on him in an instant squatting low so she could grab the mammoth member and she teased the balls, and stroked the length with loving care.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She then opened her mouth and her tongue came out unlike most it was longer a result of her experiments with Orochimaru. She raised her head and her tongue wriggled unnaturally before wrapping around Naruto’s dick and she lowered her head down sucking as she squeezed with her tongue pulling her head up wringing his length over and over again. He gritted his teeth knowing that if he came now she’d run the show, he had to endure and then counter attack.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She increased her attack grabbing her enormous breasts and mashed them against his length a pair of warm pillow like masses with the texture of marshmallows, he knew cause one chick liked to have sex with food it was an interesting session he’d never forget licking the ice cream from her nipple. “You really are a stubborn one.” Anko growled, “Hmph that’s fine then let’s try this.” Suddenly she inhaled powerfully and squeezed down Naruto felt an intense vaccuum and he gritted his teeth, she was gonna suck out his cum with sheer sucking power. He had only one move he swung his foot up into Anko’s pussy her eyes widened as his toes wriggled up and stroked her G-spot with big toe. Her eyes rolled and she retracted her tongue but it was too late. Her legs froze as her juices sprayed out onto the ground.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She was frozen for a second but it was a second that Naruto used to push her to the ground. He moved swiftly scooting back just enough to hook his arms under her legs. His dick already thrusting into her wet loose pussy, however his girth so large that it made her feel tight as a virgin which he knew wasn’t the same like last time. </span>
    <span>
      <em>‘Damn I have been getting bigger… I’ll have to measure myself. And I’ll need to make myself smaller than usual.’</em>
    </span>
    <span> he began to thrust but this wasn’t the usual thrusts that stopped midway before pulling back. He pressed till his hips smacked her butt loudly and so forcefully that it caused a ripple that went up her lower body stopping just at her waist. Within seconds her butt was turning red raw. Naruto’s own lower body was getting a orangish coloration due to his golden brown complexion.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She tried to sit up but he was in his rhythm his arms retracting to let her legs fall, he moved to grab her breasts succeeding in getting his fingers on each nipple and began to pull them hard. “F-Fuck!” Even if her breasts hadn’t been so large Anko’s nipples were extremely sensitive to begin with, not that many people knew that they assumed due to her breasts being in the mesh they weren’t. However what they didn’t know was she had small precise pieces of cloth infused with chakra to prevent her body from being aroused by her nipples.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto smiled, “Anko you should know that I just need to have at least 2 encounters in order for me to have a complete understanding of it.” he teased. He leaned forward, his mouth opening, hand moving back and he engulfed a nipple.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Anko’s eyes bulged, “Aaaaggghhh!” she moaned, her body arching up her toes pushing her back up high. She jerked as she had yet another orgasm. </span>
    <span>
      <em>‘God damn this kid is just too good… and that’s why I fucking love him he understands my body… no one makes me feel this good… only he does.’</em>
    </span>
    <span> she was glad her head was raised as far back as it could go. </span>
    <span>
      <em>‘I’d love to make him mine but he’s so… innocent!’ </em>
    </span>
    <span>she scowled a bit. But it faded as she felt his hands grab her butt and clench hard she felt a hard thrust and her eyes rolled as the feeling of a tidal wave of jizz filled her. She clenched her teeth and her legs came up and wrapped around his butt pulling him in closer sealing them tightly, while her chances at pregnancy were extremely low she would still try to get his seed into her eggs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto didn’t resist Anko as he kept pumping load after load into her. Yet he wasn’t satisfied, he still had enough energy, and cum, for at least 5 more rounds. He looked down at Anko whose belly had swollen to incredible proportions like she had eaten a watermelon whole. He pulled his dick out which was still erect and pushed her legs off of him. He the mounted her chest and began thrusting his dick at her mouth. Her nostrils flared as she smelled his dick and her head came up to latch on like a child to a mother’s nipple.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She sucked on his length eager to taste his seed which there was plenty of on the tip. It was a taste she loved just as much as she loved him. Her tongue licked, and wrapped around the length teasing it, It wasn’t long before she felt his already huge nuts swell even larger and his dick start to bulge. Another large deluge of sperm was sprayed out a tidal wave that bloated Anko’s cheeks comically. She barely swallowed it when another huge wave filled her cheeks back up, but she kept swallowing her neck bulging slightly with each hefty load. Eventually though he gave a final spurt that filled her cheeks, then overflowed down her throat and up her nose jizz spraying out mixed partially with mucus.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto stood up finally satisfied, for now anyway and looked at the mess that was Anko, belly bloated, eyes rolled back a look of utter bliss on her face. He sighed and began to clean her up then when he finished he got his clothes and took to the sky.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>-The Next Day-</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto parried the kick that Sasuke aimed at his head with a flick of the wrist then crouching down slightly and swinging his foot in a sweeping kick. It was a slow move that Sasuke jumped over only for his eyes to widen with pain as Naruto suddenly backwards and his leg raised in a powerful kick that slammed into the Uchiha’s ribs. “Guuuagh!” Sasuke groaned out as he flew into the training post and bounced off it to the ground.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto lowered his foot, “We done now? I got stuff to do.” he said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Kakashi was silent, </span>
    <span>
      <em>‘So far all the E-C class missions we’ve taken we’ve finished within minutes due to Naruto’s uncanny prowess. He wasn’t kidding when he said that he’s pretending to be a fool… I think we’ll need something sterner for him to test his mettle.’</em>
    </span>
    <span> Kakashi nodded, “We’re done come back here tomorrow morning.” but Naruto was already running off. Kakashi went to Sasuke who was coughing and clutching his ribs. The jounin knelt down and rubbed Sasuke’s middle one rib was broken. “I’ll take you to the hospital… he seemed rather irritated.” he said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Sakura who had been watching frowned, “Honestly that’s the first time I’ve seen him like that ever.” she said. “I wonder what he’s doing that requires him to be like that?” she asked aloud.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>-Naruto-</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto sat in his house he tapped the floor with one foot as he waited for Hinata. He felt… different, anxious, and irritated. The first one he had felt on occasion whenever a girl he was doing felt sad, like with Sakura and Anko. The second one was more rare. He felt it once when Sasuke had called a girl who liked him ugly, not Sakura, another one, he also felt it the first time he had sex with Anko. After that he never really felt it again… till yesterday and today. There was something bothering him and he had an idea what but not why. A knock on his door and he got up he opened it to see Hinata standing there. He noted she wasn’t wearing her jacket and had on a loose shirt, with the chain mesh underneath also she was wearing shorter hot pants. He raised an eyebrow, “N-Naruto… Um… I wanted to try to be more bold when I talked so I decided to…” she was pressing her fingertips against each other, “A-Anyway m-may I come in?” She asked.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He stood aside, “Sure.” he said he was surprised but pleasantly so and now she was here his irritation faded away. He didn’t know how or why but Hinata was having some kind of effect on him. They talked extensively this time, going on for about an hour Hinata mainly talking about her family and her feelings toward her father. A subject Naruto sorely lacked in, minus his interactions with Iruka. He was the closest Naruto could call a father and he was quite proud of that notion too. But he was learning more about her and yet he felt it wasn’t enough. Though he kept his gaze locked with hers, his body was responding to hers in a big way. He was quite glad he made his dick extra small today; it was fully erect and throbbing with what his heart wanted. That being, to jump Hinata and fuck her right then and there. </span>
    <span>
      <em>‘I didn’t realize being considerate to her feelings would be such a irritation…’</em>
    </span>
    <span> and yet there was something he was gaining from this even if he didn’t realize it at first. An awareness of how she moved, how her face changed so slightly when she spoke, the directions of where she looked when she did. He was gaining an awareness of a woman’s subtleties.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Eventually however she couldn’t hold on anymore her nerves had finally given out “I-I’ll be here again tomorrow hopefully, but maybe a bit later.” she cautioned him, “I’m told we’re doing a rather hard mission next. H-have a p-pleasant evening, Naruto-kun.” and she bowed her head low unknowingly showing off a good portion of cleavage. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto’s eyes widened and he bowed himself in return on complete reflex, his conscious mind far too busy to think about it, before she stood straight and was out the door before he knew it. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>As she left Hinata smiled widely to herself, tonight had been amazing! She was able to vent her feeling about her family to Naruto, who while he didn’t have personal experience, was quick to comfort her or rush to her defense when it was needed. She could almost feel her self confidence grow, just a little bit. It likely grew just a bit more over her choice in clothing, and Naruto’s reaction to her body. While he had taken the occasional look, it had never turned into a leer, flattering her heavily as opposed to creeping her out like a lot of boys their age. A dirty part of her, heavily repressed as it was, was very happy to note the bulge in the front of Naruto’s pants, which he made zero effort to hide (and why would he, with his lifestyle?), had never wavered throughout their talk.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>To her great embarrassment, she had disguised activating her trait well mid-way during her talk to take a look herself. She still felt very nervous around him of course, but she was becoming more used to his presence. For her that was victory enough, a shame Naruto didn’t totally feel the same way, but at least she knew he liked her body to some degree.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>-Naruto-</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto laid on his bed staring at the ceiling he was about to move when he heard a knock on his patio door. He looked up to see Anko there, he groaned slightly then got up and opened the door, she didn’t look too happy. “What’s up?” He asked in a less than enthusiastic voice.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Anko tapped her foot, “You little fucker you did a cum-and-run on me!” She growled.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The blonde stared at her, “Considering you only lasted for 3 rounds of me I think that should be enough.” he countered.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She held up a threatening finger then lowered, “You know what fuck it! That’s not why I’m here!” she said, “I’m here cause we need your help.” she said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He raised an eyebrow, “And what can I do to help the... interrogation squad?” he asked, momentarily pausing as he remembered what division she was actually part of, even more curious why </span>
    <span>
      <em>they </em>
    </span>
    <span>would need him..</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She smirked, “Come with me and find out.” she teased, Naruto sighed then he nodded.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>-Konoha Prison, Interrogation Block-</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto walked down with Anko down the hall the sounds of screams from various captives echoing in the halls even with the thick steel doors on each one. Naruto’s eyes were narrowed, “Why am I here?” he asked there was a serious edge to his voice.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Anko was a little surprised but hid it, “We have a recent captive who refuses to squeal.” she said, “So I think you should take a crack at her.” she sid.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto’s eyes closed, “I don’t torture women not intentionally anyways.” he said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>But the purple haired bitch smiled, “Oh you won’t have to you just do what you normally do for most girls it’s torture enough.” This caused Naruto to stop walking.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He opened his eyes the words worming into his mind and making him question himself, </span>
    <span>
      <em>‘Have I been torturing these women all this time?’</em>
    </span>
    <span> Anko slapped his back.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She laughed aloud, “I’m joking, I’m joking!” She said hurriedly but the damage was done. </span>
    <span>
      <em>‘Me and my fucking big mouth.’</em>
    </span>
    <span> she cursed. “C’mon let’s go!” she said and she forced him further.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>They eventually came to a door at the far end of the hall where two ANBU Shinobi stood they looked at Anko and stood aside she opened the door into a passageway that split into stairs on the right and  straight corridor on the left. Anko gripped Naruto’s shoulder making him snap out of his daze and went up stairs. The came to a room with a large glass view that looked down on a person tied to a chair. Naruto looked at the person and saw it was a girl a bit older than him with long red hair, wearing torn clothes that was revealing some of her undergarments. She was thin with no real figure and judging by the gag in her mouth quite a chatterbox. He noticed a headband at her foot with the symbol for Sound Village on it and on her shoulder blades chakra seals.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He looked at Anko, “Who captured her and when?” He asked curiously.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She smirked, “Me, and yesterday about 3 hours after you left.” she said proudly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He looked back at the girl, “I’m impressed you  kept your temper in check.” he said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Anko slammed a fist into her open hand. “The only thing that kept it in check was the thought of wringing that bastard's neck with my bare hands!” She snarled, “But she won’t tell where his secret hideout is, so we need you to fuck it out of her.” she said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He scratched his head, “Don’t know how me having sex will help.” he replied, “But I’ll give it a shot.” he said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Anko nodded, “Go down the stairs and into the left passageway, she can’t do anything long as those seals are on.” She assured.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto shrugged, “I doubt she’d be a fight if she was free anyway.” he said. Anko quirked an eyebrow, that was a pretty bold claim coming from Naruto, and quite unlike him. "She looks like she hasn't eaten in days." Naruto elaborated, eying up the girls thin frame and almost delicate limbs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The Torture Specialist grinned. "Appearances are deceiving, she's a Genjutsu user. More of a specialist than Nai-chan, using sound based Genjutsu from a flute of all things. She's also one of Orochimaru's; she </span>
    <span>
      <em>has to</em>
    </span>
    <span> be tough if she works for him. He doesn't tolerate 'failures'." she informed him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He narrowed his eyes briefly before opening them in realization, "Wait, is that why you called me, because you suspect she'll die before you'll get anything from her if you use torture?" Naruto guessed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Got it in one!" Anko chuckled brightly, before slapping him on the ass to get him moving. "Now go get her, I want to hear that bitch sing!" Naruto shrugged and went down to meet the prisoner. At the door was a large man who seemed to be made of muscle. He grabbed the door, and even his considerable musculature bulged and strained to open the incredibly heavy metal door he was guarding. When Naruto walked in the door was closed behind him with a sound like a gong ringing. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The blonde walked up to the girl and grabbed the gag, pulling it off.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The girl’s mouth opened the very second it left, “Fucking little shit! Untie me now! There’s nothing you limp dicked shit can do to make me squeal!” she shouted.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto quickly understood why the gag was needed. Huh,“I’ve done a lot of girls but none were quite as foul mouthed as you.” He commented, “Anyway, what’s your name?” He asked, only for him to glare at him in return, “Not gonna tell me at least that?” He probed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The girl smirked, “And what the fuck does it matter if I tell you? By the time we’re done you’ll be fucking stain on my shoes, you little shit.” she said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto frowned, “Well okay then, since you won’t tell me your name we’ll just get straight to it.” He shrugged, not concerned in the least. He fearlessly grabbed her bindings and untied her from the chair. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>No sooner had he done that then she spun around, one foot aimed for his head- only for him to grab the blow easily and swung her up into the air. She cried out as he slugged her straight in the spine at the apex of her unexpected air-time, boosting her a few inches higher. He then turned his fist into a knife hand and performed a quick chop on her neck. The blow was precise, temporarily paralyzing her. “And let’s get you undressed.” He decided casually.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Though her body was paralyzed her mouth and eyes were still working, “W-What the fuck? What’re you doing sicko!?” She screamed, her face flushed red when he grabbed her shirt and pulled it off with a rip of cloth, tossing it to the side carelessly before moving and grabbing her bottom leggings. With a equally effortless tear those too were torn from her body and tossed in the general direction of her shirt. She now lay utterly naked, Naruto looking over her body with calculating eyes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He turned her over quickly, knowing he only had seconds before the paralysis wore off, “You don’t have much to you, but I can make do I suppose. You’ll need to warm me up though.” He said, hooking a finger around the tie of his pants, pulling the knot loose and letting them pool around his ankles.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The girl smirked as she felt her fingers start to twitch to life, “Ha! Like a tiny dicked little fucker like you could satis-” His boxers quickly followed his pants, revealing his, currently erect, six inch penis. She was about to laugh, and have even started to do so, when he made a sign. The laugh quickly died in her throat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>A slight puff of smoke and suddenly his dick was 3 times larger than it previously was. Actually it was a little bit over 18 inches now, standing at a rough 19 inches, probably closer to 20. His balls had grown too, now reaching the size of pomegranates, and due to not having sex in a while were starting to be overfilled, stretching the skin of his nutsac tight.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He smiled at her gaping face, “Not exactly tiny, then again I am getting bigger for some reason, so I suppose relatively speaking I was tiny before.” He mused before he took two large steps forward and grasped her waist, pulling her clean off the ground with nothing but pure upper body strength.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>By this time her paralysis had faded for the most part, but she was in too much shock to act until she felt his bulbous dick head at her labia.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She began to struggle, “L-Let me go! Let me go you fucking shit! I’ll-” but that was all she could say before she was brought down onto his cock. Her head flew back and her eyes were wide as the intense pain of losing her virginity hit her. Her hymen was long since gone from physical activity, but she distantly got the sense that even if she was the village bicycle, nothing could have prepared her for </span>
    <span>
      <em>this</em>
    </span>
    <span>. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto could feel the blood on his dick. He had taken his fair share of virginities and recognized the unique warmth of blood relative to other juices. He had fucked nearly the entire female student body when he was in school, after all, and yet something about this time made him feel particularly satisfied.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He didn’t really think much about it, however. “So, feel like telling me your name? Do it and I’ll go gentle, at least for a while” He offered.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She lowered her head from where it had been raised to look at the ceiling, her teeth bared and her teary, bloodshot eyes glaring daggers at him. “F-Fuck you!” She spat, literally.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>But Naruto simply grinned through slightly clenched teeth, “No, that’s what I’m doing to you.” He responded, his arms bulging slightly as he kept his word. His hips and arms worked together to overcome the bad match up of his enormous cock and her tiny frame, using pure muscle power to slam her onto his dick as roughly as possible. Eventually he changed positions going he moved his arms up and wrapped his hands on her shoulders. He brought her down on the ground headfirst stopping just before her head touched the ground. He then moved so he was l standing slightly over her, grabbing the chair for balance and then he began to thrust downward with even more force than before. His big, bloated balls slapping her butt red with each thrust.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>It took almost three straight minutes of this brutal treatment before he finally bottomed out deep inside her womb, her abdomen bulging outward obscenely as his hips finally stopped, to take in the sight. So aroused and proud of it, in fact, Naruto allowed his control to come loose and let himself orgasm.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The room was rapidly filled with the messy splattering of a copious amount of cum flooding into a womb completely unprepared in basically every way. The bulge in Tayuya’s belly grew several inches wider as Naruto’s balls emptied a heaping helping directly into her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>By this point the redhead was long since beyond words. Shortly after he had started the longest one hundred and eighty seconds of her life, she had changed from swearing at him venomously, to reacting like a wounded animal. She howled, screamed, kicked as much as her numb lower body would allow, nails scratched furiously at his muscled limbs with complete futility, and eventually just devolved into gurgling wail, her body falling limp as spittle frothed at the corners of her mouth.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She has never actually had sex, and her sexual needs were sated purely by her fingers every once in awhile; when she woke up after a wet dream usually. She knew she would eventually sleep with someone, either by choice because someone caught her fancy or because Orochimaru ordered her to for some such reason. She assumed her partner would be a fellow ninja, perhaps with experience, perhaps not, but overall quite average in size. Never in all her fantasies, or nightmares, could she have never predicted she would be brutal pounded by what was basically a breeding bull wearing human skin.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He pulled his dick out and a slight sigh of relief escaped her lips even as she glanced at her bloated belly. “Now for round 2.” He exclaimed happily. Her pupils shrank and her face curved into a look of horror. He moved back so her body flopped down and when it did her labia opened slightly to belch out large thick and goopy dollops of cum out. “Oh my, so thick.” He commented of his essence. ”Then again I’ve never really let out that much before, this is all so new and exciting!” He gushed with a grin.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“Anyway, next up… hmmm let’s try your butt.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Her eyes shrank and she began to shudder with fear.She bolted upright in a panic, “W-Wait! I’Il tell you my name!” She cried.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto shrugged, “So...?” was the simple reply.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She held up her hands in surrender, “I-I’m Tayuya one of the Sound 4, I was… sent here to investigate one of the genin.” she quickly explained, eying his rigid cock like a deadly weapon, her sphincter clenched hard and showing no signs of relaxing any time soon..</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He stood over her, his dick inches from her face, gently spurting pre-cum mixed with actual cum down onto her chin and bust. “Okay, and who is this genin you’re supposed to watch?” He asked, fighting off a proud smile. Maybe he had a future in this torture business! He was having such a good time. It was so rare he got to really cut loose with a girl, and despite her petite frame Tayuya really could take a pounding it seemed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She looked away “I-I can’t say.” she said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He scratched his head, “Well then onto round 2, but since you told me something I’ll just fuck your pussy again, though maybe I shouldn’t with how thick my cum looks you might get pregnant. I hope you know a technique to make your barren, but that’s not my concern.” He said, almost as if it was an afterthought, though her wide eyes showed otherwise, “Let’s try this position.” He decided before he grabbed her legs, pulling them up so she was in the same position as earlier, though this time he was facing her lower half directly. As he lowered his cock he could feel his balls brush against her bloated belly. “Hmmm I wonder how far can you stretch.” He mused to himself, but didn’t let it delay him as he thrust back into her, hard.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Tayuya cried out as she was once more stuffed at an inhuman degree. It shouldn’t have been possible, but somehow his dick was sinking even further down into her than it had been before. She felt his dick poke her cervix once before he pulled out and thrust again this time bashing straight through into her womb. Her body twitched as she orgasmed from that, juices spraying up into the air, some  of it landing on Naruto. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“Whoa, not bad!” He grinned as he licked some juice from his lips. He renewed his hard humping, his dick poking in and out of her womb rapidly. Had it not been full of jizz one would’ve seen his dick pushing against the skin quite visibly on her belly with her womb slightly outlined. He continued for just a few short (for him) minutes, by which time her abused lower body had taken on a raw, red hue.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He emptied out yet again, this time the load being even larger than the first. Her belly expanded then quivered and from her pussy cum began to gush out in a thick, creamy deluge. Up above Anko squirmed, she had never seen his cum be so thick before, she wondered if during sex he held himself back… and it angered her that he would dare do that to her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Eventually though Naruto pulled out and stroked his spewing prick all over Tayuya, normally he never bathed a girl in cum but he was experimenting with new things. When he finished he looked at his handiwork, she was covered from head to toe in thick gooey baby batter. Only a small part of her red head was left out. Around where her face was the heaping layer of goo there bubbled.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“Damn I shoot a lot when I let loose.” He noted, “I think I should try that on her next time… ah well, two rounds done.” He turned to wave at the glass, only to hear a cracking sound behind him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He paused, turned swiftly to see Tayuya standing, the cum on her body rapidly hardening to form some sort of lewd cocoon around her form, steam wafting up from the previously jelly-like liquid as it flash dried.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>There was a wet splashing and splatting sound, and he looked down to see his seed, this stuff still wetm rapidly pouring out of her overstuffed pussy. as her body changed and flexed. With every movement of her enhanced muscles the white shell covering her form cracked away to reveal dark brownish skin beneath. One fist slammed into her own sternum, causing the last it to fall to the ground, revealing that her entire body had changed color. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto’s eyebrows went up in surprise upon seeing her, not quite sure how she was even doing this with Chakra cuffs on.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Tayuya, tilting her head back slightly to account for the new weight of the large bone white horns resting atop her skull, glared at him through her now yellow eyes, the whites of them having turned black, giving it an even more intimidating air. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Aside from her muscles, her hips and bust had gotten a boost from this transformation, but the part of her body that drew the most attention was actually the red glowing mark on her shoulder.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“Naruto get out of there!” Anko’s voice came through the speaker system, sounding quite alarmed. “That’s the Cursed Seal! It turns the user into a demon-like creature, with a huge power boost to boot! She’ll tear you to pieces in that form!” She shouted cautioned, “Get out now!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>But Naruto just cracked his neck twice then held up his hands and clenched them into fists, the bones cracking as he did.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>There was a slight smile on his face that faded slowly, “Is that so? I’ve been cutting loose since I got here, so why stop now??” He claimed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Tayuya was trembling with rage, her belly no longer bloated, her mucles expanding having forced most of it out of her, but some still dripped out of her and down her thighs. “You motherfucker! I was waiting for you to tired so I could kill you and get out! You’re gonna pay for humiliating me so! I’ll tear off your cock and stuff it down your fucking throat!” </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Her piece said, she charged towards him with a roar, clawed hands curled and prepped to rend flesh from bone.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>And then she blinked as mid-step she found herself upside down in mid-air. A powerful knee slammed into her spine and she opened her mouth to scream, only for a foot to slam into her face. She spun vertically in the air for a half turn, only for a  hand to grab her throat, halting her rotation, which slammed her into the ground mercilessly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Her transformation might have hardened her body and made her several magnitudes sturdier than she was before, but that still only meant that instead of her skull cracking, she simply wound up with a goose egg on the back of her head, and her brain rattling within its case hard enough to give her an instead headache and a severe case of dizziness. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The hand released her throat and she sprung up, only to get a foot on her throat pressing down with incredible force. She reached up to grab him only for his bent leg to come down and squash her arms to her chest. Her legs came up to be met with a pair of elbow blows on her knee caps the pain shorting out her nerves and her legs jerking uncontrollably for several seconds. She looked up and saw not a boy but a great demon, a powerful body seemingly made of nothing but muscle and with a pressure that not only pressed on her physically, but her very spirit.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Anko was speechless, even from above she could barely believe what she saw nor could she understand it. Naruto had moved with speed that belonged to a Kage, he had done a powerful sweep, quick as you please and in that same interval and grabbed Tayuya by the back of her head and pushed it down with enough force that she had spun downward in a single revolution. And by the time she realized it he had delivered three blows in the time it took her to blink in surprise. A knee to her spine, which would’ve cracked even the most hardened shinobi’s back, following it with a kick that sent the sound ninja spinning the opposite direction that was quickly followed into a grab and slam. Now he was pressing his entire weight down onto Tayuya, a weight enhanced by chakra that was all but visibly radiating off him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Yet even with this display Anko was sure that Naruto was still holding back some of the awesome might that he had hidden with meticulous fervor. He finally got up off of her, and Anko could see tears in the girl's eyes, “Why are you doing this to me?” She sobbed. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He blinked in surprise at the sudden shift from furious anger to crying sadness, before he knelt down.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He leaned in so his face was inches from her’s and she shrank back in fear, “You got things mixed up, this whole thing we’re doing, it’s not because I personally want it, but my body can’t exactly live without it. Plus it’s kind of my job, you are the enemy, you know? But I’ll tell you this, you’ll have the pleasure of being the first girl to go ten rounds with me.” He said a smile on his face, “Those horns have given me a whole mess of ideas.” His smile quirked upwards further, his eyes glancing up at the angled pieces of bone.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Tayuya’s eyes shrank to mere dots at that. She could barely say the next words, “T-T-Te-T-Ten rounds!? I-I’ll die!” She screamed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Suddenly there was a large grin on his face, “Nah you’ll be sore all over but you won’t be dead that body is tough enough to handle me going that many times.” he reached for her horns and grabbed them, “Now let’s see, why don’t you open your mouth as wide as it can go? You already know what’ll happen if you refuse.” </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Tayuya knew very well, in fact, and she knew that if she didn’t talk then she might very well never utter sane words again, her mind unable to handle what he was going to do to her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She cracked; it was her final hope, “W-wait! I’ll talk for real! If I do, you have to drop th-this whole ten rounds thing, yeah?” She begged with a nervous laugh, not 100 percent certain the demon before her could even be stopped at this point.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He cocked his head to the side and looked thoughtful for a few seconds before he eventually nodded, “Who are you watching?” He asked simply.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“Sasuke Uchiha!” She cried hurriedly, relief filling her voice despite officially committing treason to Orochimaru’s  regime.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto was silent, rolling that around in his head. “Ah, interested in the Sharingan is he?” He deduced, “Too bad though, after today he’ll never lay a hand on Sasuke. Of that, I’ll be making sure.” He said resolutely.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>His entire posture changed and relaxed however, and his hand once more grasped her horns. “Welp, now that that’s settled, how about we get started, you have 8 more rounds to go.!” He exclaimed gleefully.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She looked at him, aghast, “B-but I thought-!” She began but he firmly pressed the head of head cock against her lips, his own pursuing to make a shushing gesture.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“I said we wouldn't go ten more rounds,” He clarified, “we’ll only be going eight more.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The cock pressed more firmly against her lips, as his own stretched widely. “You’re still the enemy though, so I really don’t feel bad about saying, if you factor in the two loads I’ve already put in you, eight more means you’ll still wind up being the girl I beat my previous record with! You were fucked from the start, figuratively and literally.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Tayuya was speechless at her oversight, her mouth dropped wide open-</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Unfortunately for her, that was exactly what Naruto was waiting for. Hands tightening on her horns, her yanked her head forward in the same motion he speared his cock right into her throat. “God your throat is tight… let’s… go…” He grunted deeply, arms shaking with effort as he pulled against the natural resistance of her airway.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“All… the… way!” Without care for her ability to breath, he kept pulling on her horns until her nose was mashed hard against his pelvis, and her esophagus was milking his glands.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Tayuya was broken out of her shock at the lack of air and she pushed away from him, only to be reminded the hard way that his hand holds were connected directly to her skull, as she was easily and roughly forced right back onto his cock. She wretched, her entire body protesting in every single way, but it did little good as he ruthlessly sawed his entire cock in and out of her mouth. Her struggles did nothing but waste what little air she had, and force her body to unintentionally milk his prick even more desperately. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>An unknown amount of time later, long enough for her vision to shrink down to just pinpricks, she dimly felt her demonic captor slam himself balls deep into her throat hard enough to bloody her nose, followed by a flood of warmth and a very sudden feeling of fullness. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>When she came back to full consciousness she was on her hands and knees, body shaking hard. She had a second to realize the monstros cock had been yanked out of her throat before, with a full body lurch, she began hurling up thick white sludge. Despite the sheer amount of it pouring out of her, splattering all over the floor, her belly stubbornly refused to shrink at all.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Through it all Tayuya distantly felt a steaming, heavy length find itself laid across her head, like some kind of demented cock rest, and her captor telling her“Hang on a sec.” Before he turned his head and called out, “Hey Anko, come here! I need your help real quick!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>-3 hours later-</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>By the time Naruto exited the torture chamber Tayuya was sprawled against the wall, her body back to it’s normal human form, though now sporting massive breasts, bigger than Anko’s by several cup sizes, as well as a fat, jiggling rear that flattened on the hard concrete floor from her weight pressed down on it. Her belly was bloated beyond normal human limitations, and cum was dripping from almost every orifice; her mouth, nostrils, pussy, and asshole. Her eyes were glazed over and blank, as if dead, but she was very much alive.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Alive in a technical sense at least, her mind however was shattered by the constant strain of sex. She was virtually a vegetable, having retreated so deeply into itself her body was really only continuing to function on pure subconscious autopilot. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>On the floor next to her was Anko, whose belly was also bloated beyond normal human limitations but was in a far better mental state, simply being unconscious from the energy intensive fucking she’s received.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto paused at the door before turning to t shelle guard as a plan formed, “You, do you report to the Hokage?” The guard gave a meek nod, looking at the boy with great fear. He thought </span>
    <span>
      <em>Ibiki </em>
    </span>
    <span>was scary! </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“Tell him to have Inoichi go into Tayuya’s mind. Have him repair what he can, and remove all of the emotional attachment towards Orochimaru or sound. Keep the memories in tact, we could still use them, but have him do his best to destroy her loyalty towards Sound. Make this a priority, I will be checking in with the Hokage tomorrow, I expect news of some form. Are we clear?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The guard nodded, memorizing everything he said to the letter as hard as he could.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naruto smiled, “Thank you, I appreciate your help.” He glanced back at the woman who had hired him. “As for Anko, she’ll recover on her own. She’s a very strong woman.” He explained with a shrug, having no doubt she would be bouncing back for more the second she could walk, as was her MO.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Piece said, Naruto wandered off, filthy clothes hanging off him loosely, with a skip in his step. His mood was the highest it had been in years. He really didn’t know how much he’d needed this!</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Building Bridges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Team 7 go on their first mission and his team get's a hint of the power Naruto hides within, but Naruto meet's a girl and she evokes feelings utterly unknown to him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto was pounding into Ino hard as she moaned and panted. Her arms wrapped around his back while her legs were spread out as he thrust into her with his considerable schlong. Ino gasped into his ear, “D-Did you get even bigger?” She asked, breathless.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had, actually, it had been about 2 days since his encounter with Tayuya and he began to measure himself from that day forward. It was awkward but he felt it necessary. Indeed, he had found that he’d grown; his 19 inches hitting the 21 inch mark. It was becoming slightly disconcerting, further measuring revealed his balls had also grown a bit as well. He had even weighed them, they weighed 10 pounds and were big as softballs. He was slowly becoming… disturbed by his seemingly endless growth. But he wouldn’t worry about it until it got… out of hand, so to speak. For now he would continue what he normally did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe.” He replied, earning a giggle from Ino.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She then leaned up and kissed his cheek, “You just keep on getting bigger, your cock is the only cock that can satisfy me.” She purred and moved to kiss his lips-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only for him to turn his head slightly at the last second. She looked slightly hurt but kissed his cheek again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite what most people thought Ino truly did love Naruto, she hoped to convey that one day. Until then she would treasure every time they did it; feeling him overfill her, balls pressed against her ass, was utter perfection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto could feel the orgasm ready to spill out as his dick bulged even bigger, but a knock at the door stopped him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He groaned and created a shadow clone to answer the door for him. The clone pulled on some pants before walking over and opening it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing there was a man with a bandana headband on his head and his face had scars running along it. Next to him was a familiar face, the Sound Infiltrator Tayuya, she was wearing a maid outfit and was staring at Naruto with a face of fear and meekness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man briefly glanced behind the Naruto in front of him to see Naruto with Ino, but his face didn’t shift as he shifted his gaze back to the clone, “The Third has commanded that Tayuya be placed under your care.” He announced. “Inoichi was able to restore her mind but it was a extensive process. You had reduced her to a vegetative state due to tremendous trauma.” Naruto shrugged, unapologetic. “While we were able to restore her mind she still retains a great instinctive fear of you, something that doesn’t apply to the rest of us, making her every bit the threat that she is if you lose control of her. Do you understand?” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The clone nodded, “You’re Ibiki then?” He asked, to which the man nodded, “Hmmm... does he also plan on giving me a better place to live? This is really cramped for 2 people and with my reputation I’m gonna need a bigger place.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ibiki nodded, “Yes, in fact he’s already got a building planned for you. It will be ready in about a month.” He confirmed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The clone scratched his head, freezing Tayuya with a firm look.“You, come in here and go to the kitchen, wait for me there, understood?” He ordered at Tayuya, who nodded meekly but was reluctant to part from Ibiki’s side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now.” Came his command a second later, causing her to jump and quickly make her way towards the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ibiki leaned in, “Inoichi would prefer it if you don’t traumatize her again, despite bringing her mind back he had a very difficult time trying to erase your presence. He eventually gave up and just lumped all memories of you together and combined them into a deep seated fear of your wrath. If you broke her again she would have to die; he refuses to do it again.” Ibiki muttered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The clone scratched his head, “And just when I thought I found myself someone who can handle me at my peak.” He sighed, “Very well, tell the old man I’ll watch her, but also tell him he owes me ‘all you can eat’ at Ichiraku..”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ibiki found it slightly humorous that not only was this boy ordering him, but seemed utterly fearless of the third. Then again when he had watched the camera footage of the interrogation he took the boy’s command seriously. Naruto had displayed strength well beyond any Jounin he was quite sure that if they fought Naruto would come out the victor. “I’ll tell him remember don’t traumatize her.” he said and he left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The clone closed the door and then vanished. Naruto pulled out just as his clone vanished ignoring Ino’s legs as she tried to keep him in his cum shooting out and splattering her front liberally. The orgasm lasted a whole minute in which her entire torso was covered by hot sticky seed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When it was over she sighed then slid out from under him and went to the bathroom to wash it off while Naruto put on the pants that the clone had worn. He sat across from Tayuya staring at her while she stared at him fearfully. “A few ground rules…” she straightened slightly “First, no badgering or making people angry for a fight. Second don't go out unless I tell you to. Failure to meet these two will result in a punishment you will not enjoy.” He laid down the law. She nodded, too afraid to object,.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good now then let’s get you some clothes if you’re gonna be living here… also keep in mind I will have sex with you every now and then so I would suggest training yourself, mostly by loosening your holes. Remember you are pretty much my responsibility so whatever I want to do to I can without consequence.” she swallowed but nodded. He then walked to the closet pulling out his clothes, “Come.” He ordered as he walked to the door. She stood and followed him at a distance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They headed down to the clothing store where the woman at the counter glared at Tayuya when Naruto wasn’t looking, only to morph into a sweet, innocent smile  when he looked her way. Eventually Naruto walked off to find some more and the woman glared at Tayuya.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The redhead, both unnerved and annoyed, finally spoke, “What the fuck are you looking at?” she growled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman scowled “I don't know who the hell you are but you better watch your back from now on.” she snarled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto then walked up and smacked the back of Tayuya’s head lightly, “I thought I told you not to pick a fight.” she was about to reply when he turned to the clerk “As for you, Yuki I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were more mature than this.” He said coldly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuki flushed “I'm just looking out for you Naruto dear! I-I mean I know you’re above this… girl.” she hissed, giving a poisonous glare at Tayuya.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto sighed “First of all she's not my lover, just a maid. Secondly she's under my care per orders of the Third Hokage. Finally, while under my care I will not tolerate any threats toward her even for my... ‘benefit’.” Tayuya was shocked by that final, skeptical statement. “Now then can I purchase these?” He held up the bundles of clothes up. After a while she calmed down enough to complete the transaction and the two left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Later that Day-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto tapped his foot as the Third Hokage went through the various orders. It was clear that the old man was running out of low ranking missions. Naruto had proven to be extremely competent as he completed missions with the greatest of ease. He glanced at Sakura who was glaring at the third, then a Sasuke who looked about as annoyed as his stoic persona would allow him, and decided to say what was on all of their minds. “Hey old man, give us something around B-rank.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sarutobi fell silent and looked up at Naruto, “A B-rank huh? Yes, I suppose we could; you have demonstrated incredible prowess lately… but can the other two keep up with you?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto nodded, “I don’t see how they can’t.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Third hummed in thought before he nodded, “Very well, I have a mission for you then. You will be escorting this gentleman to his home and guarding him while he finishes a project. Come on in.” the Third shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A man came in reeking of booze holding a flask in one hand, he had gray hair and wore simple clothes with a bamboo hat. He drank from the flask then looked at the four, “So these kids? You sure they’re any good?” He asked sarcastically. He was about to drink from his flask again when he then realized his hand was empty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto stood there holding the flask in one hand, “Wha- how did-?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a stunned silence, nobody had seen Naruto move… nobody except the third and Kakashi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, <em>‘This speed is not unlike his father’s… if anything he’s even faster… Naruto what did you do to obtain this power?’</em> He wondered, mildly concerned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto then walked up to the man, “Satisfied?” He asked simply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man nodded “You’re quicker than you look! We’ll be leaving tomorrow if that’s alright with you, Third Hokage?” He asked, the old man nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Naruto’s Home-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto sighed as he looked at Tayuya’s nude body, which shivered under his inspective gaze. She still had the enlarged breasts and butt that Anko had forced upon her. He had to admit, seeing her like this made him… very eager to have sex with her, but he knew he couldn’t go all out like before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he decided he would try something he had been thinking of when Hinata finally did it with him. He gestured for her to come forward. She obeyed dutifully, only to squeak  when he grabbed her waist and pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap. He stared into her eyes, which were quivering with fear and anticipation. He then leaned in and kissed her neck. She shuddered at his soft, hot lips touching her. She then felt his hands gently rise to touch her breasts, rubbing them softly and carefully. She squirmed out of discomfort and confusion… but also with pleasure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt… secure, and warm at his softness and consideration it was… a little unnerving to think of the pitiless interrogator now treating her with such warmth and care. Little did she know Naruto himself was slightly unnerved by this himself. He had never been so gentle and caring before… well except when Sakura was depressed. But this was something he hadn’t done before and was saving for Hinata. Part of him was glad he was doing it now though to get a feel for it and to get more comfortable with it. It was shockingly difficult, even as he gently continued his ministration his cock pulsed with the need to be slammed deep into her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt his fingers moving up to gently rub her nipples, she gasped, “W-What are you doing?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged, “Trying something new.” He explained, “Don’t like it? Want me to be rougher?” He asked. Though he knew he had limits to how rough he could be, that didn’t mean he couldn’t ride those very limits to his heart’s content.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tayuya was at a crossroads, on the one hand she was not used to this gentle touching but on the other she feared that demonic roughness. She didn’t know what to do, then she felt his fingers touch her nipples and she couldn’t help but let out a moan. It wasn’t unintentional, with her breasts enlarged they felt more sensitive than ever… in fact compared to before they felt supercharged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmmm, a step in the right direction then.” He said and he moved his hands down to her crotch. Tayuya wanted to do something but her mind was getting hazy, pleasure fogging up her senses. She bit her lip as his fingers moved into her slit, probing deep within her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She moaned, “Ohhh fuck… you’re.... Too fucking good at this shit.” she moaned. He smiled at that, his dick was throbbing on her back, not that she noticed, far too engrossed with his fingers to do so. Eventually he pulled out his fingers and held them up to her face. Tayuya saw the juices and her body moved on it’s own, leaning forward so her mouth closed on his fingers, sucking her juices from them. When he pulled them away she sighed, “Dammit this is getting… bizarre as fuck, why am I… like fuck this crap… isn’t enough.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto then put his hands under her butt and lifted her up, “You’re right, it’s not enough.” And he lowered her down onto his length, grateful to finally be able to quench the burning need that had been building.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tayuya could feel the length spreading her… she knew instantly that he had gotten even bigger. She felt it spreading her out, penetrating her. Feeling it slide in slowly felt… torturous, a part of her wanted it all in now, but the other wanted to feel it spreading her while her walls squeezed on it, milking it. But it wasn’t… satisfying. She wanted it harder, rougher, but she didn’t dare say it. When he started lifting and raising her slowly she could feel herself cracking. She bit her lip not wanting to say it but knowing she couldn’t hold it in any longer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She turned to him and pushed him down, “F-Fucking hell stop being so…. Fucking delicate! I want it harder you big dicked bastard!” She moaned. Naruto blinked then a slight smile spread his cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a sudden cold feeling in her stomach, she realized she had made a mistake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He then lifted her up and flipped them so her back was on the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto’s dick throbbed as he slid it in slowly first, “Thanks, this was starting to get a bit irksome trying this soft way out.” He chuckled as he then began to thrust in and out rapidly with greater force than before. His hips slapping against her crotch with each thrust as his balls swung up to smack her ass only to swing back nearly smacking his own. Tayuya knew he wasn’t doing it like the first time, true it was harder and rougher than what he was doing but it was nowhere near the brutal and merciless banging he had done when she captured him. She liked this, it got her aroused and it wasn’t long until she was moaning and gasping like a maiden. Her hands gripped his back as her huge breasts bounced back and forth with every thrust his hands gripped her butt squeezing and mashing it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first time she had felt oppressed and treated like an object… much like at Sound but now… despite the roughness she felt like she was a normal person. Like she was an equal, her mind was racing with so many thoughts. She grunted as she felt his dick start to bulge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt him pull out but a thought to keep him inside of her filled her mind. She ignored it, but the urge was certainly there loud and clear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt him pull out, one hand grabbing his dick as he began to jerk it wildly, cum splattering on her body. Not as much as before, but still quite a sizable amount. She let him paint her top white and when he had finished she sat up and looked at him. He didn’t look the least bit winded as he grabbed his pants and slid them on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You okay?” He asked, to which she nodded, “Then take a shower. I’m going out for a bit, do what you like except leaving here.” He ordered. He grabbed his shirt and put it on, thinking of a certain pink haired girl and where she would be in a few minutes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he jumped out his window, darting off from rooftop to rooftop,Tayuya went to wash up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Sakura-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura grunted as she punched and kicked the wooden pole in the training field, it was sunset and the night was coming in, causing a chill to fill the air. She was training for the mission tomorrow; she didn’t know why but the mission made her feel uneasy. She did a spinning kick and her foot connected with the wood. She landed panting and sweating, she looked at the setting sun then she turned to the village and saw Naruto standing there. She pulled a lock of hair from her eyes to behind her ear, a gesture that was more coy than she perhaps intended, “What’s up?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged, “Not much, just making sure you’re okay.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled at his concern for her, she walked up to him and stared into his face and put a hand to his cheek, “Hey do you… wanna try something?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged, so she leaned in and kissed him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes widened with surprise as she pressed her lips against his but he didn’t move, neither away nor toward, he stood there as she eventually broke it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s wrong?” She asked a bit teasingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He blinked, “Sorry just… not sure what to do.” He explained with a sheepish smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Again, kissing was something a little beyond him. It wasn’t something he felt like doing, cause he didn’t understand the emotion required for it. Love, he <strong>liked</strong> Sakura but he knew he didn’t <strong>love</strong> her, he was comfortable with her but he wouldn’t say that he liked her in the romantic sense, more of the ‘Fuck Buddy’ sense. However he was starting to understand romance through Hinata, she was teaching him what the real purpose of sex was and he was slowly understanding it’s significance. But he couldn’t place that on Sakura yet. “You ready for tomorrow,” he eventually asked. She nodded, “Well I’ll see you tomorrow again rest well I have a feeling this mission’s gonna take a while.” he said, and with that he turned and began jumping toward the village. She eventually left shortly her mind slightly confused by his reaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Next Morning-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tayuya sat up when she heard the door of his cabinet opening she saw him putting clothes in a bag she was about to stand then felt a weight on her belly, she looked down to see it was bloated. She then heard a slight moan and saw a girl with a bun and long hair also with a bloated belly. Her mind then remembered, Naruto had came back about an hour later yesterday with a girl named Tenten the 3 had fucked into the night with Tenten giving Tayuya some birth control pills. He had filled them both after going on them 3 times each. She stood up and heard the dripping as her pussy was still slightly open from his dick and saw the cum dribbling out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at her, “Good you’re awake, on the table there’s some money, use it to buy food when you’re hungry and want something. I should be back in about a week depending on how quick the mission goes. I’ll be asking around so don’t get into any fights by the time I return… I’ll see you later.” he said as he began packing some food supplies and his ninja gear pouch. Once all packed he pulled the backpack onto his shoulders and looked at her, “Tell her she was great I’ll see her again when I come back.” and he was out the window leaping from rooftop to rooftop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Main Gate-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto landed at the main gate where Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and their client. “About time you got here.” Kakashi said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blonde shrugged “I’m here that’s what counts.” Kakashi didn’t want to admit it but Naruto was correct he just turned to the client.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The old man laughed, “I’ve heard about you boy you seem to be quite the figure amongst the women here well let’s hope you weren’t just showing off yesterday.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto smiled, “Oh I wasn’t showing off I was making a point and I’ll make another in about a minute.” he said glancing at a puddle on the road.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi instantly knew that Naruto knew about the puddle, <em>‘He is sharp he instantly knows that’s the enemy there was no rain whatsoever at all yesterday so this puddle shouldn’t be here. The village has its own water supply and it’s nowhere near the gate.’</em> he looked at the client, “Well master Tazuna shall we leave?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The old man, Tazuna, nodded “Yes, yes we should get going.” he said and he began to walk forward Kakashi taking the lead, Sakura and Sasuke the left and right and Naruto the rear. They walked past the puddle, which stayed a puddle till they were slightly beyond it then a claw appeared along with a chain from the puddle! It went toward Kakashi only for Naruto to appear in front of the claw avoiding the fingers he grabbed the cylindrical piece, he then yanked pulling out two ninja with masks and the headbands with the mark of the Mist Village, each wearing giant gauntlets. He then slammed the first one head first into the ground where he stiffened then fell limp. Naruto jumped as the second ninja swung the claw seeing a slight fluid leaking out of the claw. Naruto landed on the ground and kicked straight for the kneecaps there were two horrible crunches and the man screamed with pain as his knees bent in the wrong direction. He grabbed one with his free hand moaning in pain. Sasuke and Sakura were unable to react as the fight was over in five seconds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto pulled out a Kunai spinning it and then placing the blade at the man’s throat, his eyes weren’t cheery and a cold aura was radiating from him. “Who are you?” He asked, the ninja kept groaning till Naruto stabbed the man’s hand causing him to gurgle with pain. “Answer the question and you keep your hand, don’t and I’ll chop it off.” To say that everybody was surprised was an understatement more like utterly dumbfounded. Sakura most of all, she had never seen Naruto so… cold and indifferent. Kakashi walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto glanced at Kakashi then he stood up and flicked the blood off his kunai and placed it back in his tool bag. Kakashi then knelt in front of the ninja, “Judging by your claws and your headband I’d say you two are the famed demon brother’s well known for perfect coordinated attacks. So why were you two sent to take out the old man?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The ninja stared at Kakashi fearfully, “T-That guy broke my legs!” he said, Kakashi nodded, seeing Kakashi’s lack of concern he put on a brave face “W-We’re professional’s we don’t just give up info!” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi nodded, “All right then.” And he reached forward squeezing the ninja’s neck making him faint, he then stood up and looked at Naruto, “Don’t you think that was a bit much?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto blinked, “Was it? I wasn’t even going all out that was like about a tenth of my real strength.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi’s eye furrowed, <em>‘Is he telling the truth? If he is then what will it take to unleash his full power… if he isn’t… but somehow I doubt he’s lying. Either way his power is well beyond a Genin or a Chuunin.’</em> he then focused on the main point, “I thought this was a simple escort mission is there something you’re not telling us?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tazuna pulled his hat low slightly, “Well some people are trying to kill me but you knew that…” he said, “This is an escort mission you know.” he pointed out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto was silent, as were Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi however kept his gaze, “That’s not good enough. These guys are Chuunin level ninja not much against me and Naruto but Sakura and Sasuke could’ve been in danger” he muttered, Sasuke scowled at the idea of him being underestimated. Tazuna scratched his head but knew he was in a jam, finally he sighed “There’s a boat ahead I’ll tell you on the way.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi nodded, “Good now let’s go,” he ordered and he made a hand seal a shadow clone of him appeared and grabbed both of the mist ninja’s and moved toward the gate. “They’ll be taken care of.” He said and he turned and walked forward the rest following behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-20 minutes later-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The four were on a boat it had a motor engine but currently the boatman was rowing them through for stealth. They were hidden in a mist that gave the surrounding local a blue tinge to it. They had been sailing for about 10 minutes, during that time Tazuna explained the entire situation “So you lied due to lack of funds?” Naruto asked once Tazuna finally explained the old man nodded, Naruto was aware that the missions in Konoha were sorted based on 3 factors, the job, the difficulty of said job, and the pay out. Harder jobs had bigger payouts but required higher levels of ninja to complete. Low rank jobs were typically low income but they were perfect for genin’s to hone their skills.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi sighed scratching his head, “Well this mission went from B-rank to A-rank… normally I’d send a shadow clone back to Konoha and tell them the facts but I think we can handle it.” He said, “Naruto’s strength should be enough to carry us through.” Sasuke scowled at that while Sakura gave a smug smirk. “To that end though as soon as we land I’m gonna teach you guys a new technique, it’ll be awhile before there's another attack hopefully.” The three Genin looked at each other with raised eyebrows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was then the boatman spoke, “We’re passing along the side of the bridge.” he said, the three looked through the heavy mist after a while they saw a support pillar and glanced up to see the bridge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto whistled, “That’s pretty big.” He said, indeed the bridge was enormous in size, “So I’m guessing the reason Gato is after you is because the bridge represents a new trade route that even he can’t touch. Because of that he sent high ranking ninja after you?” He surmised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tazuna nodded, “The country of Wave is pretty poor to begin with, and Gato is just bleeding it dry now, not even the Feudal lord would have the funds to approve of a mission, much less us we had to lie in order to get the help we need… If you leave now I wouldn’t blame you, I’d be killed before I even reached home. Leaving behind my crybaby grandson and my daughter who’d probably have a grudge against Konoha while she is slowly robbed of everything she holds dear.” Tazuna said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto narrowed his eyes, “Trying to bribe us with your family is a dirty move, and totally uncalled for, even if the other’s left I would stay to see this through… Gato is a guy that needs to go.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi looked at Naruto, “Naruto our job isn’t to assassinate Gato but protect Tazuna. Don’t forget he’s one of the richest men in the world, he could easily higher some high-ranking Ninja’s to take us out or send them against Konoha starting a war.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto closed his eyes, “If you cut off the head the body will die.” he said simply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While Kakashi knew Naruto was right it would be a major headache to be responsible for a unneeded war that could end up bringing all of Konoha’s enemies at it’s doorsteps especially with the Chuunin Exams starting within a few months. “You will not go after Gato, however if Gato shows up you have free reign to do as you please.” He said. Naruto was silent eventually light danced on his eyelids and he opened his eyes to see a town, with trees growing from the water. With the strange blue tinge of the mist it was a welcome and refreshing sight. They landed in a short pier where they got off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boatman looked at Tazuna, “See you later.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tazuna nodded, “Thanks I owe you big time.” the boatman nodded and after a few pulls he started his engine and roared away into the distance. “My house is outside of the town this way.” They followed him after a short while they exited the town.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had come to a small passage in a forest, ahead was a small lake, Kakashi was frowning, <em>‘It’s quite clear they’ll send a jounin level ninja after us with those two defeated… Naruto is clearly on top but Sakura and Sasuke not sure how they’ll do.’</em> it was then that Sasuke pulled out his Kunai and threw it at a tree.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They all stopped and Naruto looked at Sasuke, “What’s up?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sasuke stared at the tree, “I heard something there.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto looked at the tree then walked up to it, he pushed the bushes aside to show a small rabbit with white fur there looking utterly terrified, he grabbed it holding it up. “It’s a rabbit… a snow rabbit to be precise.” he said slowly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi narrowed his eye, and pulled out his own kunai, “Everybody get down!” was all he shouted. They all dived down… except Naruto whose hand shot up and grabbed a spinning object by the handle with both hands. He spun a half circle to bleed off momentum but when he stopped he looked at the object to find it was a sword.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gripped it tightly and swung only for the blade to be grabbed by a figure behind him. The figure was a ninja as evidenced by his headband, he had darkened skin, his chest was bare revealing his sleek yet defined build, he had bandages on his face covering his mouth. HIs arms were covered by white and brown sleeves and he wore long gray pants. The ninja smirked from under the mask, “You’re not half-bad are you kid? Not many would think of grabbing my sword mid-air.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto smiled, “I’m me thankfully enough,” Naruto twisted his arm and pushed down on the enemy ninja, “So what’s your name?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi however appeared behind the ninja a kunai at his neck, “He’s Zabuza Momochi, a Rogue Ninja from Mist he’s called the Demon of the Mist and is one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist.” he explained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man chuckled, “Yeah that’s me… gotta admit the kids got guts… more than you Copy Ninja.” And suddenly Zabuza turned into water and fell, Naruto still pushing forward was swung down by momentum. Kakashi swung his kunai up and moved the blade to the left where it slammed into the ground. Naruto released the blade and leaped back to avoid some shurikens and a blur grabbed the blade and vanished.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto looked around as Zabuza chuckled, “I underestimated you kid, your strength is really something else… but that’s why I gotta take you out first.” And he swung his blade. Naruto held up his arms but was blown back by a gust of wind, which ultimately sent him onto the lake. Zabuza charged after him, and he made several hand signs mid stride as Naruto bounced once on the surface. He held up his hand, “Water Prison Jutsu!” he shouted and thrust it toward Naruto. He was engulfed by a sphere of water.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto looked around, then he tried to move his hands but found that his limbs were extremely heavy. He grunted the veins on his temple bulging but the water was heavy on his arms and legs. He looked at Zabuza, “Not bad…” he said, “It seems for once I’ll have to use my full power… I don’t even know how strong I really am.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zabuza looked at him, “You saying you been holding back kid? Bullshit, you’re strong but not that strong.” he chuckled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto looked at his hands, “Honestly I have no idea.” he closed his eyes, the water prison began to bubble, then it began to steam as chakra began to emerge from Naruto. He opened his eyes and opened then closed his hand, he then raised his arm up and reached for Zabuza’s hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instantly the Jounin pulled away and leaped backward landing on the water, “W-What the hell are you!?” Naruto fell into the water but after diving down he burst out of the water flying so high into the air he almost disappeared from view, when he came down he landed so hard the ground cracked and a crater formed below him sinking down several feet. He then stepped out and cracked his neck and knuckles, “There’s no way you’re a genin! It’s impossible!” Zabuza gasped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Naruto just smiled “Sorry to disappoint, but I'm just a genin. Became a genin about a month ago, no... I just trained my absolute hardest when I was young and didn’t stop even now. I realized that if I wanna protect myself I gotta be strong enough to protect myself from all enemies that I had and that my father had.” he said, “but I’ll admit I’ve never really used my full powers yet so thanks for that, I kinda got an idea how strong I am.” he said, grinning happily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To say that the others were stunned was a understatement, Kakashi knew the technique that had trapped Naruto and knew that typically the only way to break it was to break the user away from the prison causing it cancel out. As a result in single combat it was more or less a game over. He had been intending to help Naruto but when he said that he would use his full power he couldn’t help but be utterly curious as to what would happen next. Now he had seen it, a physical power that could challenge even a Hokage on equal ground possibly even beyond.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Naruto walked up toward Zabuza, “Unfortunately you have an advantage I don’t know how to walk on water… but there are other ways to reach you.” he said, and he made a hand sign, “Kage Bunshin!” 30 clones appeared, and then 15 of them turned into large 4 bladed shurikens with single edged blades. “Demon Wind Shuriken!” they all said, “Let’s go!” And they grabbed the transformed clones. Then threw them, they flew with such speed that Zabuza barely had time to raise his blade and block 5 of them while the other 10 sliced into his arms, legs, and torso. He grunted as he stood there blood dripping from severe gaping wounds. Then the thrown clones turned back into Naruto and in their hands were shurikens they threw them and the barrage of flying blades sunk into his back. Zabuza grunted as he felt himself sink into the water. The clones vanished out of existence as Naruto jumped into the air and came down spinning one leg outstretched. He was about to crack Zabuza’s skull under his heel when he shifted his momentum spinning to the side to avoid the needles of ice that flew toward him. Zabuza sank into the water and before Naruto could pursue ice began to form on the surface of the water. His efforts at pursuit were once again thwarted by jagged spikes of ice shooting up causing him to jump back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sasuke stepped forward, “I got this.” he said and he made several hand signs, “Fire Style Great Fireball Jutsu!” and he inhaled then placed his finger near his mouth and blew out a large fireball it hit the ice, exploding violently when the mist cleared however the ice was still solid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi glanced to his left to see a figure emerging from the water Zabuza on their shoulder. He could tell whoever the rogue ninja’s savior was they were about the same age as Naruto and the others. But before he could even make a move the mist swallowed the two and they vanished. “Nice job Naruto but he got away.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto sighed, “My bad, should’ve killed him right away instead of messing around… but man what a rush.” he said, “Felt good letting out everything I had.” he said, he stretched till his bones popped and then he relaxed. “Hold up.” he said, and he clenched his hand into a fist he focused all his chakra into it and then turning to the lake he punched. The chakra exploded out and the air was pushed forward in a giant shockwave that cleaved through the lake busting through the ice releasing the water causing a small path of ground to appear while the waves formed a hall. After several seconds the water came back down into a lake as the water rose he smelled a faint smell of… lilacs? Naruto smiled, “Good got all that excess energy out.” he said, “So old man where’s your place?” he asked as if nothing extraordinary happened. Tazuna blinked, then he pointed toward the left of the lake. “Alrighty let’s get going!” said the genin and he marched off with Tazuna behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi had seen the power, and yet he was dumbfounded as to how Naruto could’ve acquired it. There was no training he knew to gain such power in only a few years, he would have to see what the absolute limits of Naruto’s power to see just how truly monstrous he was. Sasuke was clenching his hands so tightly his nails dug into his hand causing blood to leak from his fingers, <em>‘How could that idiot be that strong?’</em> he couldn’t believe such a level of strength existed or that it was attainable at this age.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura was astonished that Naruto was so strong… and apparently he had never shown off his true strength till today. It then occurred to her, <em>‘Has Naruto not ever fucked me seriously?’</em> that both hurt and comforted her. It hurt to know she wasn’t ready to take Naruto at his best, but at the same time she was quite comforted that he wouldn’t deliberately hurt her. She followed them as they walked down the path.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Ten Minutes Later-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto looked at the house, “Small place,” he noted, “So how long you think before Zabuza comes after us again?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi thought about it, “Considering the injuries you gave him, we have about a week, in that week I’ll teach you three a new technique to help you in future.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura looked at him with expectation, “How to walk on water?” She asked, “or is that a mist ninja technique?” She wondered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi laughed, “No it’s a general technique, anybody can do it.” He said, “But no this technique will lead into it I’ll teach you how to climb a tree without using your hands.” he said, “I’ll explain more once we go inside and relax a bit.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tazuna nodded, then he looked at Naruto, “Are all genin as strong as you or are you an exception?” he asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi glanced at Tazuna, “He is by far an exception.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tazuna nodded, “I see, well come on in.” he said, “Tsunami? Inari? I’m home!” he shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A woman stepped out, she was an averagely proportioned woman with shoulder length black hair, well average for a woman outside of Konoha. A boy also stepped out, he wore a hat and his eyes had such a glazed over look that he looked like he was half-dead. Naruto frowned at the boy, “Relatives?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tazuna nodded, “My Grandson and Daughter.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura glanced at him, “So these are the people you tried to bribe us with.” Tazuna laughed nervously but his daughter had heard the words and she stepped forward angrily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was clear that Tsunami wasn’t the type of woman who liked her father’s shenanigans especially if he used them as bargaining chips. “How dare you father! We are not simple tools to be used at your leisure or did you forget how you said that family are more precious than any object?” She railed him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled, “Please Tsunami you don’t understand I was just worried that-” he began but Naruto decided to nail the coffin shut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He thought that once we learned of the fact he lied to the village about the missions difficulty and price we would abandon the mission and head home so he used you two as a guilt trip.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi and Sakura gave him a dubious look, <em>‘That’s a little too much don’t you think?’</em> they both thought. Sasuke just gave a humph and looked away, even as Tsunami grabbed her father by his ear and dragged him inside, as he yelped with pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi sighed then he looked at the three, “Alright let’s get started on your training.” He said, and he walked away looking around. After some time they came to a clearing, with trees all around them. “Good now then let’s start with an example,” he said, he held up his hand in a chakra concentrating sign and they saw the grass ruffle near his feet while a small cloud of dust was pushed away. He then lowered his hands and he walked toward a tree he raised one leg planting his foot firmly on the trunk and then he raised his other foot. Instead of falling down his single foot kept him rooted onto the trunk and he walked up the trunk and into a branch hanging upside down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto whistled, “Impressive.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi nodded, “To you it might be impressive but this is a standard ninja technique, and a critical one at that. It teach you an important skill how to mold your chakra and apply it outwardly. Right now I’m’ using my chakra to stick to the tree by concentrating it on my feet. Using that chakra I can walk up the tree simple enough.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But both Naruto and Sakura knew it wasn’t, Kakashi had let out an important fact, this was indeed training to mold chakra but it also taught chakra control. Using just enough chakra to get the job done, and controlling it properly without wasting chakra excessively. Naruto had a ton of chakra and while his control was good he knew that Sakura was by far the best, the only reason why he could summon so many shadow clones was because his chakra reserves was so high it could allow him to waste some.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He also knew that Sasuke’s chakra control was on par with his own, but this training could help in the long run especially with his shadow clones. “So here’s what you do, you will run up the tree and when you start to slip you will slash at the trunk however high you get, you will keep going till you’re out of chakra or till you reach the branch or higher whichever you prefer.” he said, “As for me I’ll be looking around the town see what’s going on.” he said, “Don’t stay out too late.” he jumped down and walked away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto and the other’s pulled out their kunai and held up their hands in the typical chakra concentration pose. They focused their chakra into their feet and the dust moved from their feet much like when Kakashi did the same. They then ran toward the tree’s, though Naruto touched the tree’s first the boost of speed that he had allowed him to run straight up even before his chakra stuck to the trunk. He ran past the branch and up into the leafy canopy Sakura and Sasuke pausing to watch as the leaves rustled, then after several seconds he fell down and landed on his feet. “Got to the top but then again I was using my speed I wasn’t playing fair.” he said and it was true his explosive speed had allowed him to get up there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sasuke scowled, “Showoff.” he said and he ran toward the tree, he got up about half-way then the trunk crunched under his foot he made sure to slash at that point he then flipped backward and landed. <em>‘Tch too much power and you’ll blast the tree apart too little and you’ll slip off. You need the right amount that damn lazy bum might know just how much.’</em> he glared at Naruto only to look up as Sakura laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto looked up to see her sitting on the branch tongue stuck out, “Made it! It’s not so hard!” she said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blonde turned back to his tree and ran this time at a more normal pace. His feet touched the trunk and he ran up he got up to little more than halfway when is feet began to slip under, he sliced the trunk and performed a backflip. He landed and looked at where he was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at his feet, “Hmm just a bit above you pretty boy.” he said, “But I think I can get it in 2 more tries.” he predicted and he ran toward the tree again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-30 Minutes later-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto and Sakura were at a small pond, their clothes discarded, Naruto pumping his length into her butt while his hands grabbed her bubbly bottom and squeezing it roughly while she was bent forward. She gritted her teeth, once again he had grown even bigger somehow but she would endure it. The two had gotten to the top of the tree’s about 20 minutes ago, while Sasuke had just gotten below the branch. Naruto had used his eyes to spot out the pond and decided to wash up a bit, Sakura followed him and the two knew he had to scratch the itch soon. So they decided to take care of it. But before they had started Sakura made a request, “Hey… give me more than you usually do.” she had said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was of course concerned, “You sure you can handle it?” he asked. She nodded with conviction, “Ok I’ll go 5 rounds then.” She paled but kept her grim determination.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That had been 10 minutes ago, and in those 10 minutes he had cum 3 times, and she was nearly worn out. He made no effort to stop himself from blowing his load as many times as he felt like, he could always get hard again within seconds. Plus he picked up on her flagging reserves of stamina.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His own stamina was as inhuman as his massive dick and balls that had slapped her butt raw. Her belly was bulging from the excess cum in her stomach as they had done it anal due to Sakura’s menstrual cycle starting soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright here it comes!” he grunted. She was glad to get his 4th orgasm out of the way. She felt it slam into her, those monstrous balls slapped her thighs as they bulged then slowly shrank as they deposited the tidal wave of cum. Her belly swelled even larger now under the water from the sheer size. He pulled out and rubbed the water onto his dick to wash it off. She fell as her gaping butthole began spewing out a tide of cum into the water, her belly slowly deflating as it did so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto was silent as he glanced out the corner of his eye, he had sensed someone watching them. He held up one hand while bending over to grab Sakura and prevent her from falling under the water and drowning herself and there was a small ‘pomf’ before, in his hand, appeared a tiny clone of himself. The tree climbing exercise had given him plenty of ideas, not just for techniques but for altering his ninjutsu as well, as well as other applications for the technique. The clone jumped into the water swimming off to the side and then getting on the grass and running. Thankfully it’s small size wouldn’t be caught unless you were specifically looking for it. Naruto then placed a hand on her belly and pushed, it was fortunate that her butt was submerged or she would’ve been humiliated by the sounds that would’ve come out of her bottom, the water muffled the sounds from his action. When she had a relatively flat stomach again he removed his hand and looked at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes were glazed over, “You ok?” he asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nodded weakly, “I’m… tired.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded, “You used up quite a bit of chakra, not to mention you tried going 5 times. You went 3 more than most people do, so be proud of that.” he said, he exited the pond and put her clothes back on, “Just rest,” he said and he pressed his fingers on her nerve cluster and she fell unconscious. He then straightened up pulling on his pants and fastening his belt so it wouldn’t fall down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So what’s your name?” he asked as he turned to look over his right shoulder. There was a shuffle then a slight grunt and tiny ‘Hiyah!’ and someone stumbled from behind a tree. Naruto was on the person in a second forcing them down. He was struck speechless, on the ground below him was a girl, but not any ordinary girl either. She had long black hair that reached past her shoulders, large brown eyes, and wore a simple sleeveless yukata. Her face was what he would call an angels, never would he have used the word beautiful in a casual sense but for her, “You’re beautiful.” he said. The girl blushed, and Naruto pushed himself off of her, “I’m sorry.” he held out his hand she took it and he pulled her up gracefully and gently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haku stared at him as he stared at her face his eyes mesmerized by her features.  “Can I help you?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He eventually found his voice, “Sorry, um, why were you watching us?” he asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She blushed, “I was out gathering herbs when I heard… moaning, and I came to look and saw you with her… you’re… pretty young aren’t you?” she asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged, “I’m kinda… different.” he said, “Sex is kinda a thing I have to do.” he gestured to Sakura, “She uh… she knows me, if I don’t do it in a while I get um… I-I get real antsy and irritated, so yeah sorry uh… ahem! What’s uh... wh-what’s your name?” he asked he felt extremely nervous for some reason around her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled then giggled, “My name is Haku.” she said, “And you are?” came her counter question.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto smiled, “Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.” he said, and he held out his hand, she took it and felt the strong grip, far stronger than she had ever felt in her life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked into his eyes then glanced at Sakura, “Is she...special to you?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto was confused, “Special how?” he asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haku’s eyes turned dark, “Is she someone you’d risk your life for?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto scratched his head, “As a friend of course… but if you’re asking if she’s like… my lover or something then no. I don’t really get love honestly.” he said, but even as he said it he knew that what he was feeling toward Haku was not the same as he felt toward Hinata or Sakura. It was ‘like’ or even ‘lust’ it could be called ‘love’ but he wasn’t sure. However to the normal human being they would’ve seen his eyes constantly darting around her body with the gaze following on her face to be called true love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haku frowned, “How can you not know love when you have sex with her?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto looked up into the sky, “I’m not a normal person, when I was a kid I was hated for something I’m not… I trained at a very young age and studied at that age as well to be strong. But my village was already quite different from others and I was… blessed with exceptional physical traits and those traits were enough that the women saw me as something other than the rest of the village did. I didn’t have sex because I loved them I did it because… I wanted to be… useful, I suppose? I don’t really get it honestly.” he said, he then realized that he had never talked about this with anyone, not even Hinata, there was something about this girl that just made him want to open up… and it scared him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He grabbed Sakura and he looked at Haku who frowned, “You’re leaving?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded, “Sorry gotta head back… but uh… I wouldn’t mind talking to you tomorrow if you come back?.” He said, “Might help you with getting those healing herbs you’re looking for.” He said and he jumped into the air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haku was still, her pupils having shrunk to mere dots, she hadn’t said what kind of herbs she was getting yet he knew they were the healing herbs. She knew who he was, he was the shinobi that had utterly outclassed her master and dearest friend… Zabuza Momochi. She had thought him as evil and unapproachable but this… this was different. She felt… drawn to him, to that smile he had, to his body..</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head, <em>‘He’s the enemy if I can find a weakness I will,I must.’ </em>she resolved and she headed off to find more herbs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Tazuna’s home-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto landed on the ground and opened the door with a foot walking in to see Kakashi at the table looking at a map. Naruto walked past him and up the stairs to lay Sakura on a futon and he came back and sat at the table. “Shouldn’t you be watching the old man?” Naruto asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi nodded, “I am, this is a shadow clone.” he said, “I sent another to look around the town and local city. Gato has the place under a iron fist like you said this bridge he wouldn’t be able to control mainly because it’d be land based not to mention it would be more connected to the outside world so the trade route would be protected not just by this country but by others as well. It would literally build bridges.” he said, “That being said his main base actually isn’t anywhere near here. He moves around constantly doesn’t stop at a single place.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto smiled, “I’m sure I could find it with these guys.” he said. Kakashi looked up at him as Naruto made a hand sign and there was severall small ‘boms’ and from smoke appeared three tiny copies of Naruto Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “I call it the Mini Shadow Clone technique, climbing that tree gave me a good idea of how to control my chakra and lead to these guys, they’re not as strong as me but they are fast and tiny. The perfect scouts.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi was silent, <em>‘Not only did he complete that training but the result caused him to create his own entirely original technique… his adaptability and creativity are frightening.’</em> he then remembered, “What about Sasuke?” he asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto shrugged, “No idea but I’m pretty sure he’s still trying to figure up how to get to that branch but he should find out how by tomorrow he’s a smart boy.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi had to ask, “How exactly do you feel toward Sasuke?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto raised his head to the ceiling thinking seriously on the answer, “I think he’s a little boy who is holding a grudge too close to his heart and that the village and other villagers overvalue him simply because he has a sharingan. And that currently he’s the only ninja in Konoha that carries said Sharingan. He’s a companion of mine who I will protect but I don’t consider him a friend; he’s too obsessed with revenge and his own ego to really be called that from me.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi was again silent but he was surprised at the utter carelessness that Naruto had. “So if he were to leave the village for whatever reason?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto looked at Kakashi, “Why would he? But sure, say that happens, I’d get him back because I would be ordered to, not out of friendship.” he said, “And before you say I want alot of people to be my friends doesn’t mean they want to be or are willing to let me be that friend. I treat people as nice as I can but if they underestimate me I’m not gonna take that lying down. Especially considering who my father was.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi glanced around but no one else was there, “And who do you think you’re father was.” Naruto smiled he then tapped his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi folded his arms across his chest, “The fourth hokage… true there’s no official document saying he’s my father but the evidence is pretty heavy and even if it wasn’t the name Uzumaki you won’t find anywhere in Konoha no clan exists there with that name… however the name does exist in a village long dead, the Whirlpool village. It’s amazing how willing some women are to talk if you give them enough time to screw them for about 10 minutes. Quite a few of them mentioned a Kushina Uzumaki and how she was a ‘firecracker compressed into a chili pepper’ and that the fourth, Minato Namikaze, was quite fond of her in fact he <strong>married</strong> her… so then you tell me am I wrong?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi was once again stunned but not as severely as the first few times, he had hoped Naruto never found out but he had, as Naruto said, underestimated him, “Yes you’re right I’m sure you know why you were given Uzumaki as your surname then?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto nodded, “I know but that reason is no longer valid for me anymore.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kakashi nodded, “Indeed it isn’t… well I better go check on Sasuke, who knows what could happen to him if he’s by himself.” he said and the clone poofed out of existence. Naruto groaned then he created a shadow clone while heading upstairs to Sakura for another pounding - his interaction with Haku really had his libido in overdrive and his balls were feeling annoyingly heavy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Haku-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haku mashed the herbs into a paste and mixed it with water giving it a gooey consistency. She applied it to Zabuza’s wounds but was half-distracted. “What’s wrong Haku?” Zabuza asked his fangs bared slightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at him, “Nothing Zabuza-san.” she said hurriedly but she knew that he knew better. She was a very focused individual and covered it up with a lightheartedness that she used to make herself seem more upbeat. “I’ve… met someone he’s… unique.” she said finally.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zabuza sighed, “Don’t go meeting strangers they get curious and they might find out who you really are and if that happens well… I can’t protect you, that boy did me good I won’t be back to full fighting strength until a few more days.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haku gave a bitter smile, “Zabuza-san you’ve never been like this before why the sudden change?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at the ceiling, “I’ve lost a few times in my life but that was the only time I felt utterly powerless… to a boy, barely the same age as you.” he said, “I thought you were a monster but that boy… goes beyond that, he’s a true demon.” he said, “And I know what a demon is.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haku looked away as she thought of Naruto but no matter how she tried she couldn’t see him as an enemy. “Do you think I can win if I fought him?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zabuza didn’t even think about it, “No.” he said simply, Haku was silent then she went back to applying the mixture.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Next day-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto’s hips smacked against the woman’s buttocks, nowhere as big or soft as Sakura’s but doable nonetheless. The woman was a local villager who had been prostituting herself to feed her children. A more moral person would have perhaps ‘bought’ her for the day and sent her home to take care of her children. Naruto had his own form of generosity, paying her what it would cost to buy her for an entire week straight, easily, and instructed her that she was to be ‘on call’ back at her home for him to stop by whenever he felt the urge. A bit grey, morally speaking, but she was more than happy with the arrangement and Naruto was having his needs met by a woman who was very experienced and now quite enthusiastic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>However there was another reason why he was doing this, as he had told Kakashi women had loose lips when you gave them any form of attention especially sexual attention. Even though she had started complaining about his size when he started ramming into her butt she quickly grew to like it and was now panting wildly while he kept thrusting into her. Currently they were in her house, her children outside playing doing it in her her shower so his cum would go into the drainage though he had to be careful to avoid clogging it. This was his second go at her, after the first he had pumped her for information asking about the people, the economy, and, most importantly, about Gato. The first two she had been willing to talk about the last she dared not say a word.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he kept thrusting his huge balls slapping her thighs and butt the water splashed on his head and back his body covering most of hers. He glanced at his sexual bits, he didn’t have his measuring tools but he knew he was bigger, his dick now a full 2 feet long or 24 inches, and his balls had undergone a strange change too. Ever since talking with Haku they felt unbelievably heavy and full. Before doing this woman he had done Sakura early in the morning to empty them a bit. That had been about 3 hours ago not to mention him cumming about 30 minutes earlier. He could almost feel them filling up. Something about her wanted him to do more than just have sex with her. He heard the woman cry out as she had yet another orgasm, breaking him out of his thoughts. He decided he should finish up soon and renewed his thrusting hitting her bottom so hard it became cherry red only to pull out of her, pumping his shaft with one hand while he painted her butt and back white with the excess dripping down washing away in the drain. “Thanks for that.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman was shuddering she fell to her knees, “O-Okay… fuck you know how to really screw a woman.” She said, she had never gotten such a pounding ever in her life. If it wasn’t for her kids she would ask him to impregnate her, but didn’t she already had enough mouths to feed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto got out of the shower drying himself off and getting his clothes on while shrinking his dick down. “See ya.” He said and he was down the stairs and out the house jumping from rooftop to rooftop heading for the pond.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Forest Pond-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto landed on the ground from the treeline, the water from the pond rippling from his impact. He looked around, then he heard the water splash and he didn’t glance but knew Haku was there, “I had a strange feeling you’d come back.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haku stepped out of the water, she was nude but his back was to her, She squeezed the water from her hair and grabbed a towel and dried herself off. “Don’t you want to look?” She teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto thought about it seriously, “I do but not without your permission.” he finally said, by then she had finished drying herself off and putting on her clothes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She giggled, “I would’ve thought you were the forceful type.” she said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto shook his head, “I don’t force anybody to do anything they don’t want to do.” he said, “And no I don’t force her to have sex with me ever.” he quickly put in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haku smiled, “Well that’s good… you can look now.” she said as she finished, he turned to face her and she saw that same look he gave her when he had first seen her. She blushed then decided to ask, “The first time you called me beautiful… did you… mean it?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto swallowed, sweat pouring down his face as he struggled and went with honesty, “Yes I’ve… never met a girl I could call beautiful till I met you.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haku was so red she looked like a tomato with her pale skin, “Thank you…” she said she saw that gaze he had when he first met her, “What exactly do you feel when you look at me?” she asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He swallowed, “I… don’t know… I’m… feeling something I’ve never really felt before.” he said, “And <strong>that</strong> scares me.” he acknowledged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She cocked her head to the side slightly, “You are a strange person.” she eventually said, she went to her basket grabbing it she walked away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto stepped forward, “U-Uhm… will you be here tomorrow?” he asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stopped and was silent thinking about it, Haku was having a dilemma, on the one hand had hurt the most important person in her life… on the other though she was… drawn to him for some reason. She wanted to know more about him, to get closer to him to… she bit her lip then resigned, <em>‘If I can get closer to him I can kill him, if I can’t beat him in a fair fight then my wiles should kill him.’</em> that’s what she told herself but repeating his words made her feel… light in her heart. “M-Maybe.” she said and she walked off into the mist. Naruto felt his heart thudding in his chest, it was taking every shred of his will power to not follow her. He bit his lip drawing blood and the smell brought him out of his haze. He walked off feeling the weight of his nuts and knew he was leaking pre from the smell. He needed to unload… and do it now, he jumped into the treeline.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-The Bridge-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura yawned as she watched Tazuna from the railing as he and the other workers worked on the bridge. She blinked at them when she heard the footsteps, she looked and saw Naruto walking toward her. “What’s up?” She asked, he looked… confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stopped in front of her and she could smell the musk coming from him, it entered her nostrils and wormed into her senses driving her wild with desire. “Can we?” She nodded rapidly and the two leaped off as they did four shadow clones of Naruto appeared where she had been watching the workers with eagle eyes, alert despite all of them suffering the same as their original self.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the forest Naruto was pounding into Sakura so hard their slaps echoed into the air. Sakura, to say had been shocked when she saw Naruto pull down his pants to reveal the soaked underwear and the balls that were so large that they skin covering them was stretched tight. Even as she felt them hitting her butt and thighs she could feel the weight of their heavy load in them. She was also unused to his hands groping and mashing her breasts or the feel of his skin pressed against her own. She braced herself on the tree leaning forward but his thrusts made her arms ache.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto could feel the orgasm coming quickly and he pulled out jerking off his length furiously hot thick ropes of cum splattered everywhere firing without aim. He shot such an amount that ground around them was turned white. It lasted a full 90 seconds before he finally stopped, his dick however was still raging hard. Sakura was panting though she hadn’t orgasmed she was extremely tired; this was rougher than she was used to, or perhaps capable of handling, and so her sexual gratification was being stubbornly evasive. She then felt his hands on her waist pull her away and something happened she didn’t expect he pulled her into a kiss on the lips. She struggled at first then she relaxed reacting with her teeth opening to let her tongue free he did the same but his tongue stayed in his mouth after several seconds of her tongue probing his mouth she felt him break it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at him saw him panting slightly, and his eyes which were darting about, she placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it placatingly his breathing slowed. “Are you ok?” She asked, he sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He then placed his head against her modest bosom, “I don’t know…” he said, and he sounded lost and confused. Sakura wouldn’t lie since forgetting about Sasuke she was becoming drawn to Naruto but she had a feeling he didn’t feel the same way… not yet anyways. She stroked his hair gently then she grabbed his head with both hands, pushing it from her breasts, and gave him a soft kiss. He didn’t struggle and when she broke it she saw life in his eyes, she then leaned in and spoke, “My body is yours to do as you please.” She said and she meant it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He closed his eyes, “How many more days?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I should be done by tomorrow.” she said knowing he was asking about her menstrual cycle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed, “I want to do it for real tomorrow.” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled, “I’m getting used to anal, but I agree I need you inside me.” she said, and she kissed him again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their bodies once more became one. Their coupling only ended because Sakura finally attained release, the strength of it sending her moaning into unconsciousness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Haku-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haku stood in the shower leaning into the wall as the hot water splashed her body she turned off the water and got out, she walked out of the shower and stood at the mirror that showed off her body. Before today she would’ve said she was no natural beauty and she was an undesirable but after that talk with Naruto she was now wondering. <em>‘Is my body good enough to satisfy someone?’</em> she thought to the girl that Naruto had sex with. She turned to observe her curves from the side. That girl’s butt had been enormous; she was surprised she could move with such a posterior and her breasts were also rather huge, as big as most adult women. <em>‘Would it satisfy him?’</em> there it was again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was thinking of him… and it made her heart flutter and her mind heavy with guilt. <em>‘He’s an enemy of Zabuza-san… but he’s so kind… and cu-’</em> she shook her head, she didn’t want this but her heart was begging her to listen to it. She ran her hands up and down her body she reached for her slit a place she never thought about. Of her pale body this was the few parts with color, a slightly reddish pink, it was like a rose that had been unmarred. She wondered <em>‘What is it to be a woman?’</em> she hadn’t thought of it. Never, not even as she got to her early teenage years she hadn’t thought of being desirable to the opposite sex.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His words echoed in her head <em>“You’re beautiful… I’ve never met a girl I could call that till now.”</em> she blushed as she thought about it. She then looked at herself in the mirror her butt was barely thrusting out almost could be called flat, as was her bust. The pink haired girl came to mind, <em>‘How could he call me beautiful with her around?’</em> she wondered… and now it began to gnaw at her mind. She stood there thinking it over and over, then she was brought out of it by Zabuza’s roar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Haku!? What’re you doing?” he shouted, flustered she dried herself off and headed off to help him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>-Naruto-</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto sighed as he carried the unconscious Sakura to the upper floor. He had done her for a full 2 hours, in which Kakashi had taken over watching the bridge and his clones disappeared. But strangely when they had he felt their boiled frustrations inside of him he would have to ask Kakashi about that later. When he set her down he grabbed his pants and underwear pulling them off and then biting his thumb he pulled out a scroll. He placed his clothes then his bleeding thumb down spelling out ‘replacement’ there was a puff of smoke and his clothes were swallowed by the smoke. When it cleared new clothes were present, he was abou to put them on when he heard a gasp. He glanced behind to see Tsunami standing there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at his muscular body and her eyes misted over as the memory of man with a scar appeared where Naruto was. Naruto put on his pants and he stood up, he had shrunk his cock down but he knew it was already leaking out liberal amounts of pre again. She walked forward, “Excuse me… um would you mind if I talk to you in private?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded and stood up, she went down the stairs he followed her out into the forest. They kept walking till they came to a clearing. She stopped and looked at him, she seemed nervous, her eyes cast down her mouth wrinkling with nerves. “What is it?” He said growing frustrated with her stalling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsunami took in a deep breath then she looked him straight in the eye, “I want you to have sex with me.” She said boldly, “I know you do that girl Sakura kept talking about how her butt’s sore but if it helped you it’s fine.” he closed his eyes, “Don’t worry about me having children either I’m quite fine with Inari at the moment.” She said. At the word ‘children’ Naruto felt his dick throb and his balls began to grow heavy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed rubbing his head, “Just so you understand what goes with me and Sakura is not a serious relationship.” he said she nodded, “Also understand I’m pretty big and pretty hard.” she also nodded, he sighed then he grabbed his pants and pulled them off along with his underwear. He made the cancel sign and his dick sprang to it’s full size.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsunami didn’t know what to she had expected the soreness was from the boy’s stamina but now she knew it was the stamina and the package he was carrying. Seeing it was a shocker it was easily over 2 feet long, and his balls were easily as big as watermelons, and were packed just as full considering the stretched skin. He was also quite well built further reminding her of a man now long dead. However the dick didn’t belong to a human being that was for sure and yet it was attached to him. She pulled off her own clothes, her breasts weren’t much to contend with especially against the girl, which was bizarre enough, but her butt was nowhere even close to contending.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was then a question rose that she had to ask, “Are… all the girls like that… body wise I mean, in your village?” she watched him look up to the sky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His chin wiggling slightly as he thought, “If you mean her specific body no, but if you mean with large breasts and butt then yes all the girls and all the women are like that.” he said, she was intrigued but could hardly ask another question when he literally pounced on top of her pushing her down easily but using one hand to stop her skull from crashing to the ground supporting them both. She barely had time to get ready when the hand on her chest cradled her head lowering her down gently then she felt his dick penetrate her. She would’ve screamed at it spreading her lower lips apart, having held herself back from having sex for so long made her feel as tight and fresh as a virgin, to be spread so by such a cock was… incredibly painful. But she was an adult and she took it well, even as she watched her belly distort from his length pushing against her skin distorting it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt him pull out only to thrust it back in hard she felt his huge balls swing and slap her butt “Ow! H-Hey be a bit more gentle.” she said but he didn’t stop, he did slow down slightly but as he grew slower she grew more impatient, “Fuck! Harder!” and he ramped it back up. Slamming his huge length into her distorting her stomach even more. For Tsunami it was a rush of sensations and emotions all over again, the smell of a man and his musk, the feel of penetration the desire to be filled. It was bringing happy memories that she couldn’t hide her tears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto kept pumping his length in, a feverous notion burning in his mind. Haku had done something to him, not intentionally he knew but she had done something. It was the same thing that Hinata had done to him, he was… drawn to her and wanted to just ravage her but something held him back telling him to take it slow and soft… something he normally didn’t do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was why he was ravaging Tsunami right now. Who was quite enjoying herself oddly enough even though his dick was making her body distort in ways she hadn’t thought possible. He kept pounding here nearly scraping her into the dirt with every powerful and flesh slapping thrust. He felt his dick start to swell as did his balls he buried it deep his dick pushing her womb up before it began to fill it up with cum. Tsunami saw her womb visibly swell not that she would have children she was made barren after that man had died. Still to see it swell it reminded when she was pregnant with Inari. She had cum so many times but she came again at the thought of a swollen belly filled with life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto’s mind was a conflicted mess on the one hand he was glad that she wouldn’t be pregnant no matter how much he poured in… on the other hand it frustrated him that she wasn’t going to be pregnant… he was confused. Tsunami sighed as she laid back, “It’s a shame, you really wanted to get me pregnant didn’t you?” he was silent, “You’ve met someone haven’t you? Someone you feel more than just lust toward?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked away, “I don’t know… she… is so beautiful and my chest feels hot and heavy when I’m around her.” He said, “I feel like this with another girl… and it’s… weird.” He said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsunami knew what it was, “You’re in love.” she said simply, but he didn’t answer he just grabbed his dick and pulled it out shooting out a few more spurts onto the grass before going to pick her up, “It’s fine you won’t understand it yet.” She said as she got to her feet then wobbled slightly. Holding her steady he took her home, to wash up...</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Anger and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto deals with his newly developed feelings for Haku and with their development comes a cost. When he meets face to face with Gato he explodes with rage and attacks with brutality never seen in Shinobi history. Can he control the emotions he's now experiencing?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naruto sat on the field of grass with the pool thinking about what Tsunami had said, he knew about love. He knew it but he didn’t understand it or really felt that he could feel it. If he was really in ‘love’ then the only time he felt it was with Hinata. He felt the same tightness in his chest when he was alone with her. So here he was, waiting for </span>
  <b>her</b>
  <span> to ask </span>
  <b>her</b>
  <span> if she felt the same… and if she did why? He then heard footsteps and sniffed his nose smelling the lilacs and he knew it was her, he stood up and saw her standing there. She didn’t have a basket in hand but she did have a weapon… a needle. He looked at her, “Do we really have to fight?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him, “I don’t want to honestly but I have a job to do.” she said, “You are a threat to Zabuza and to Gato so I must eliminate you here and now…” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto frowned, “I really don’t want to fight you… when I’m near you my chest hurts and my body gets hot.” he began to walk to her she gripped the needle tightly, “Do you feel that way too?” he asked as her eyes went wide. She looked away but that was all the answer he needed, “We don’t have to fight… you can come with me to my village! Have a clean start! A fresh slate!” he said he was near her within arms reach. She stepped back, she was afraid not of him but of herself. She felt it too the tightness in her chest that it hurt, and her body became hot. She wanted to just drop her weapon and kiss him and promise to be with him till she died… but she already had her loyalties and she wouldn’t betray them… not even for him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She attacked with a slice but his hand came up and grabbed her wrist easily stopping her from piercing his cheek. His strength… was incredible. She could tell he was barely using any of it to hold her there and she was pushing with all she had even boosting it with chakra. But he stared at her sadly then he pushed her hand down and with his other hand he reached for her face, but she then struck with her free hand a palm strike to his face but he blocked that and then let her go and backed away, “I’m sorry… despite my feelings I cannot I have a duty to someone before you. He saved me when I was thrown out, he fed me and trained me!” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto frowned, “Anyone could’ve done that.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “But no one did… not until him.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood there then he closed his eyes and began to walk away, “Ok… I don’t understand it but I respect it.” he said. He stopped, “You’ll be attacking soon won’t you? I imagine within 3 or 4 days.” he guessed. She said nothing, “I hope you don’t attack I don’t want to kill you.” he said honestly and he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood there lips trembling eyes filling with tears, she fell to her knees and punched the ground in frustration, “Why do I feel this way? Why? With him?” she sobbed. She cried for who knew how long before collecting herself and heading back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Tsunami’s house-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sat at the edge of the pier watching the water. Trying to figure out his feelings. He felt it with her that tightness… the heat… with her and Hinata. He really had to concede that he was in love. It was strange he never thought he would feel it… he knew that most of the women he did, didn’t really ‘love’ him particularly those in Konoha, they wanted to unwind especially considering how their large breasts and butt got them aroused so easily. He had the dick, he had the skill and he had the stamina he was the easy answer. The constant sex had dulled him to most emotions he found sex pleasurable, that and he became dependent on it. If he didn’t have it he’d go stir crazy. He sighed as he leaned back wondering what to do. He heard footsteps and looked to see Sakura walking toward him, he smiled slightly and turned his gaze back to the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down next to him, “What’s wrong?” she asked, he gave a slight ‘hmm?’ she looked at him, “Something’s wrong one you haven’t wanted to fuck anybody all day today, for another you didn’t eat lunch and finally you’ve been sitting here for like… an hour now! What’s going on?” she asked leaning in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her then back at the water, “You ever been in love?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her arm and leaned back, “I used to be.” she said eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned remembering what happened, “What did it feel like… being in love?” came the next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “Whenever I was near them my chest would get tight… so much it hurt, I’d get hot all over and I… Well I lose my nerve somewhat.” she said. “But not anymore… I… don’t know someone I could love… well no that’s wrong I do know some</span>
  <b>one</b>
  <span> but… not sure if they share the same feelings as me.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “I’ve never been in love before, I know most of the women I have sex with don’t </span>
  <b>love</b>
  <span> me. They love my dick, my experience and my stamina not me as a person. I was fine with that. I didn’t love them, they didn’t love me. It was fine.” Sakura bit her lip knowing two who did, Ino and Hinata, Ino was in fact in love with Naruto she fell for him after having sex with him. Hinata well most people knew about her crush on him had gone to when they were kids. “But then I decided to approach Hinata and suddenly… I felt different, I’m frustrated with how slow she is not wanting to just have sex but because of that I began to see her… differently. I felt a need to be gentle, to be soft, to be compassionate and I realized that she was changing me…” he said, “Then we got out here and I met… a girl, and I felt my chest get tight and my body get hot and for the first time in my life I called someone beautiful.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura’s eyes were wide, “I don’t want to hurt her even though we’ll probably have to fight soon, I just want to grab her and never let go.” He spoke so wistfully yet earnestly. She felt her chances of getting him to notice her were sinking till she remembered something he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to confirm, “Wait you’ve been seeing Hinata?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “Before we left, yeah I was meeting with her, I’m aware of her crush on me. I was hoping if I moved first it’d make her more… open, but she has a shell. I’ve slowly been chipping away at it.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura felt a slight ray of hope, it was clear that Naruto didn’t think love should be restricted to a single person… which meant she had a chance… and she’d have to share which she honestly wouldn’t mind, she knew that Naruto was a kind individual at heart. “Well I dunno what to tell you except if you truly love someone, make sure they are worth it and they would feel the same about you.” she advised she then got up, “I’m gonna get ready for tomorrow it’s my shift.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up and walked away. Naruto stayed sitting there, “I guess you can’t really explain what it’s like to be in love.” He mused and he got up to go to the city for information.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-4 days Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto had told Kakashi a few days ago that Zabuza would be attacking soon, Gato was putting the pressure on him to finish the job. For the past 3 days Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi had guarded the bridge while Naruto stayed behind to guard Tsunami and Inari. Naruto hid in the attic with his mini-clones scouting the area to alert him the instant there was an attack. Kakashi had already left with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto was almost ready to go himself when he felt the knowledge of an intruder fill his mind he reacted precisely he created 2 normal sized Shadow Clones and began to make preparations to join Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was ready he leapt out the attic window, while his clones went out into the trees for an ambush. When the goons appeared the clones jumped down and made sure to break all of their legs then knocked them out by pinching their nerve clusters. They stayed behind to make sure there were no other goons.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Tazuna’s Bridge-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The bridge was covered in dense fog, Kakashi and Zabua were dueling while Sasuke and Sakura were trying to fight Haku, Tazuna had hidden to stay out of the fight. Sasuke and Sakura were surrounded by mirrors of ice with Haku appearing in all of them. Sakura was holding out for Naruto while Sasuke was trying to take on Haku and failing terribly. Haku also knew it was a matter of time before Naruto came, she knew that those goons would be child's play. “This is it.” She gazed at her foes, Sasuke had needles in his upper body just missing his vitals but hitting pressure points thus slowing his movement. Sakura also had needles but unlike Sasuke they were nowhere near her pressure points. The needles though hurt slowing her down from pain rather than because her pressure points were being hit. Haku moved forward coming out of her mirror to strike them down when she felt a hand grabbing hers and another grabbing her shoulder. She felt her body turn and she saw him. His face was calm but frowning he pulled the needle from her hand and threw it aside he then brought her down onto the floor using his foot to stop them from sliding. She stared up into his eyes those big blue eyes that radiated such love and sadness… much like how her’s did. “No!” she said and she placed a hand down on the ground, a mirror of ice forming and she sank inside, Naruto jumped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke grimaced, “What took you so long you bastard?” he grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at him, “I had to be sure that our clients' family weren’t attacked by Gato’s thugs.” he said. He then noticed the ice mirrors surrounding him in each mirror was Haku. He frowned as he spoke “Haku stop this, you can’t beat me.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku held up clenched fists, in between the fingers were needles, “You don’t know that.” and she moved, to a normal Genin she would’ve been moving too fast for them to perceive. But for Naruto she was so slow that he felt a turtle was faster than her. It was clear she had ice clones along with herself to help confuse the enemies. But Naruto was faster; he created shadow clones one for each of her clones and they all leapt at each other. The shadow clones overpowered the ice clones and dispatched them with a single chop to the neck causing them to break apart into chunks of ice. Naruto grabbed Haku and spun in the air from their momentum. He then came down holding her like a husband carrying a bride. Under the mask she went red with embarrassment. “L-Let me go!” she ordered. Naruto grabbed her mask and pulled it up to look into her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “Let’s stop this. I really don’t want to hurt or kill you,” he set her down and stroked her cheek, “You’re too beautiful to die.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was stunned by the words, so stunned that she dispelled her jutsu prematurely “Y-You… YOU!” she spluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s hand shot up grabbing something in the air he spun forward to dispel the force and looked to see Zabuza’s sword in hand. “I forgot you were here too.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza was glaring at Naruto, his eyes bulging with rage, “Don’t you touch her you freak!” he snarled. He completely abandoned his fight with Kakashi, the copy ninja tried to pursue but 2 more Zabuza’s appeared, blocking him off, “Haku!” he shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto pushed Haku back and threw the blade back and Zabuza dodged it and attacked, he kicked aiming for the neck, Naruto blocked it with an arm. He began to attack with a flurry of blows, kick, punch, middle kick, gut punch, knife hand to neck, elbow to the forehead… all of it blocked effortlessly and easily. Zabuza could feel it, hopelessness, this boy, this child! Was overpowering him!? Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Mist!? It was impossible! Haku could only stand there watching as Naruto was able to parry Zabuza with ease, she hadn’t thought it was possible. Naruto narrowed his eyes and he grabbed Zabuza’s arm and brought up a knee while forcing it down. A horrible crack sounded as he broke Zabuza’s arm. Zabuza howled with pain Haku moved to help but stopped as she felt a strong sense of violence from Naruto she stopped in her tracks fear holding her back. Naruto began his attack and he began to hit pressure points deactivating Zabuza’s body. He did this till Zabuza was on his back, only his head capable of moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza glared at him, “Dammit! Damn you!” Naruto stood over him looking down with pitying eyes. “Kill me!” he ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto walked away and grabbed Zabuza’s sword which had wedged itself into a wall. He grabbed it and pulled it out and walked back to Zabuza. He was barely 4 feet from the Ninja when Haku appeared in front of him, her hands outstretched protectively. Naruto looked at her, a simple look but one that radiated with power, he didn’t speak, he didn’t need to, it was clear what he was saying, ‘move’ she stood there tears brimming in her eyes, but her legs shook. He walked forward and pushed, she tried to not move but he went through her causing her to stumble slightly, he stood before Zabuza raised up his blade. He felt a hand on his wrist and saw her looking at him small hands grasping his, tears streaming down her eyes pleading, desperately asking him, ‘let him live!’ they said. He smiled and stabbed down… into the ground. Zabuza stared at Naruto, “W-What are you doing?” he asked, genuinely confused. Haku stood back surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at Haku who was staring at him wide-eyed, “You’re not that bad of a guy.” he said, “If you were she wouldn’t be the way she is. So I’m going to give you a compromise, you’ve severed your ties with Mist I know that. Come with us and join Konoha under a clean slate, Haku as well you both will be treated fairly I promise you.” he said he looked at Zabuza with his eyes hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza blinked, then he chuckled and that became full-blown laughter. “You… you stupid kid! Why would I do that?” he said, “I’m a pro I don’t just join an enemy nation, even if I’ve left mine I’m still a Mist Ninja.” he retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto frowned, “Honestly you left Mist for a reason,” he looked at Haku again, “I’m pretty sure I know that reason… Do you really want her to live a life where she is constantly hunted just because of you? Wouldn’t you want her to have a life where she can belong, to have someone to protect her when she or you can’t?” Zabuza was silent. He looked at Haku who was watching Zabuza silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her then looked up, “Why spare my life?” he finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at him, “Because you are the father she’s wanted.” Zabuza’s eyes were starting to tear up, “What she does is more than just loyalty, she wants your approval like a child wanting a parent’s. She resisted me because she did it for you and you alone. There’s only one reason why because you represent something she has wanted for a long time… a family.” he clenched his hand into a fist, “I never had a family but I know it’s importance, I won’t tear her away from that.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza looked away, “Stupid kid.” he said simply but that was all he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sighed, he was about to hit the pressure points again when he heard clapping. He stopped and stood up to see the mist was clearing slightly. Standing at the far end was Gato with hundreds of men all armed. “What a touching speech.” he said, Naruto narrowed his eyes, he felt it in him… a new sensation, a heating sensation it flowed all over him as he stared at this pudgy little man. “I guess I should’ve hired you kid instead of Zabuza, what a waste of money!” The heating became a burning he clenched both hands into a fist which shook, “So how about it kid? I got plenty of money to spare! Work with me and you’ll never have to worry about anything, riches, women, booze? It’s all yours.” Naruto gave him an answer, a brutal one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto crouched down and leaped forward in an instant he was right in front of Gato both hands raised up, “Shut the hell up you bloated buffoon!” he snarled and he slammed the hands on Gato’s face with enough force to bend the bone painfully. Gato howled with pain as bone splintered into his tissue, some of it entering his brain. But that was only the preview to the most gruesome action ever performed in ninja history. Naruto pulled and as he did he applied the same mechanics of the wall climbing technique to his hands. Gato screeched with pain as he felt his skin and muscle being ripped off stuck to Naruto’s hand. He fell to the ground covering his face which had two distinct hand shaped rips on them. The men staggered back, Naruto glared at them, he then made a hand sign, “Kage Bushin!” he said, 14 more Naruto’s appeared, all of them with the same angry expression on their faces. “You know what to do,” he said. The clones attacked, tearing through the forces merciless and pitiless. Within a minute it was all over, and Gato was the only one left, his men dead, some having fled as a messenger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto put a foot on Gato’s knee, and bent down his foot applying force, Gato lowered his hands to show his bloodied face skin gone to reveal muscle , he panted and tried to move, “G-Get away from me monster!” he said. Naruto pushed his foot down and a terrible crack resounded followed by the sound of flesh ripping apart as Gato’s leg was first crushed then cut off simply from sheer brute force. Naruto then punched him in the ribs, shattering both the right and left. He then punched a shoulder destroying the bone and rending the arm useless. He kept attacking, breaking every bone leaving only his skull intact. Each time he did so he felt a thrill of pleasure and satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he was done, Gato was a bloody mess, his eyes having rolled up and his breathing was shallow and gurgling. Naruto pulled out a Kunai flipping it once before clasping it tightly, “It’s time to die.” he snarled and raised a hand to thrust the kunai into his neck but was caught by Kakashi. He looked at his leader scowling, “What?” he asked aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked at Naruto, “That’s enough.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto bared his teeth but Kakashi moved his head to the side Naruto looked and saw the others were watching him with shock. He was still then he raised his foot, and softened his grip on the Kunai. “I… need to get out of here.” he said and he jumped into the fog. Kakashi sighed, he had to admit the sheer brutality of what Naruto did was… not something he had seen. To use a technique for assisting traversal to be used as a means of attack? It was unheard of, not to mention to use it on a non-shinobi in such a fashion it was… concerning. He looked at Gato who had pissed himself and no wonder, his face would never be the same. Kakashi knew that Gato was too dangerous to live. But that was for Mist to decide, so he summoned a clone to take Gato away, he then turned to the others to discuss what to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Sometime later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sat on the pier, legs crossed, eyes closed, hands resting on knees. He breathed deeply and exhaled slowly. For the first time in his life he had felt anger, and it had nearly consumed him, normally he kept his emotions in check but meeting Gato had set his ire to maximum. He was disgusted by Gato and hated him deeply, and that hatred along with Gato’s nerve and mockery had caused him to go berserk. It was unusual to feel such anger, especially since it was an emotion he tried his hardest to not feel. He would prefer not to feel it ever if he could help it… but he realised that he wasn’t a machine but a living being. Getting angry was entirely normal, even if it was destructive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see Kakashi… and Haku? Kakashi walked up to Naruto while Haku hung back slightly, “Dunno whether it’s because you killed Gato or because of Haku but Zabuza is going to become a Leaf Ninja along with Haku.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto blinked, “Gato is dead?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed, “With what you did to him? There’s no way he would’ve survived.” he saw Naruto’s hand twitch, “He died half-way to the Lord of the Mist, still though they seemed a little too happy that he was gone.” he noted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s possible they were waiting for an opportunity to kill him from the beginning. We were just a handy kink in the plan.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he didn’t tell Naruto that he had already seen the boy’s fury who knew how angry he’d get to know he was a pawn of a bigger game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto relaxed, “Well then guess we go home.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded, “Yes I already sent a letter to the Third, along with Haku’s and Zabuza’s desire to join. Relax for now when we get a reply we’ll head back.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded and Kakashi left, Haku stood there watching him. Naruto looked at her then turned his gaze back to the water, “Looking at the water relaxes me for some reason… Maybe it’s because of my mother’s village but I feel at peace near water.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up and sat next to him, they were silent, Naruto stiffening as he felt her hand touch his, “I’m not gonna lie you scared me when you were attacking Gato. I thought only Zabuza could unleash such brutality.” she said, “But I’m sure it was for a good reason.” she added in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto lowered his head, he then held up his hand and created a mini-shadow clone. “I sent these into the village to find out what Gato’s been doing. He’s done a lot, murder of innocents, purposefully starving an entire country, prostitution, rape, and more. When I think about it… I feel… anger unlike any other.” he said, “I don’t normally get angry. I find it not helpful and somewhat pointless to feel. But when I look or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him I feel it filling me up. I wanted to make him suffer like those he had made suffer. I wanted him to feel pain till the very last second of his life.” There was a cracking as he clenched his free hand into a fist, then he relaxed, “But now that he’s gone… I feel better… somewhat. Again I wanted him to not die too quickly but maybe it’s for the best that he did.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku kept her hand on his, then she reached up grabbing his cheek, and turned his head and pulled him into a kiss. He was surprised but relaxed and raised his own hand to her’s pulling her slightly to reciprocate her feelings. Eventually they parted, and he saw she was blushing, “We’ll be seeing each other more often won’t we in your village?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “Yeah I guess we will, oh and don’t worry about your body.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, “My body?” she asked her tone somewhat low, “What do you mean?” her eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the eyes, “Look in our village women from other places when they stay in our village for… extended periods, their uh… well… they get bigger.” he said not wanting to outright say that their breasts and butt got bigger. This was true, despite what happened long ago the virus somehow was still around enough that even visiting women could be infected and undergo growth still. Strangely enough once they left the village they didn’t grow anymore. Even to this day the Virologists were trying to find an answer to this puzzle. “So when it happens to you it’s nothing to worry about.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Uh-huh… so does that mean I’m not good enough as I am now?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, “You don’t need to be good enough you’re perfect already it’s just something to keep in mind in our village, that’s all.” he rectified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped narrowing her eyes, “You really are considerate aren’t you?” She teased. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up in Tazuna’s House Zabuza watched his arm in a sling, “Kinda sick isn’t? Love at such an age?” said the voice of Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza didn’t look, “A bit, but that’s how kids are, fervently in ‘love’ it becomes a question whether it’s lasting or just for a short time.” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled, “Yeah, so you approve?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza chuckled in response, “Not in the slightest but what could I do? The kid is much stronger than me as is Haku. I couldn’t stop them even if I wanted to. If it’s genuine I’m good if it isn’t I’m good. I’m starting with a clean slate apparently.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded, “You will be, believe it or not he’s got huge influence on the third on account of his father.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza looked at Naruto, “He does remind me of someone, I’ve never met them personally but I’ve heard the rumors. Yellow hair, and moving so fast he seemed to be a flash of light. Such that he was nicknamed the Yellow Flash.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was silent, “That’s his father indeed but his strength has nothing to do with that. He’s monstrously strong, possibly stronger than his father and that’s saying something.” he said. “I’ve never seen such terrifying strength from his father ever. I don’t even know just how strong he truly is.” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza was quiet, “Isn’t your village holding the Chunin exams this year?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded, “Yes it is.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza narrowed his eyes, “You’ll get your answer then probably.” he noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Later that Night-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto and Haku were at the field with the small pool of water. Both were naked and in the pool, Naruto resting on the edge while Haku was on top of him kissing his neck softly. His hand grabbed her butt, which was unusual since it was so small when compared to older women and girls from Konoha. That wasn’t to say it was bad, just different. He ran his hands up to her sides and then up to her breasts gently playing with them. She inhaled sharply as his fingers rolled her nipples gently. “Ah… I’ve never been touched there…” she said blushing. He smiled and lowered his head and with his tongue he flicked her nipples gently. She gasped at the feeling then moaned as he kept flicking her nipple and then he began to drag his tongue up her breasts, his rough tongue causing a surge of sensations. “I-I’m gonna-!” She stiffened and he felt the slight stream as she orgasmed. She panted and fell onto him, “That was… incredible.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “Yeah but I think we should stop here for tonight, I don’t think you’re ready for me yet.” She looked at him then looked in the water, now that she thought about it she had seen his dick before but that was when he had been having sex with Sakura. She had seen some of it, but never seen it outside. “You wanna see it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed but nodded he gently pushed her back and got out of the water just enough to show her what he packed. Her eyes went wide, she was at least 2 feet away and it was probably 4 inches away from her face. Not to mention his balls, each one had to be at least 10 inches in diameter. “You’re… amazing!” she said, she felt it then a hunger to have it sunk into her and to release his baby batter into her… she blushed as she began to imagine herself, older, standing by his side clutching a belly swollen with children. It was such an image that she had a mental meltdown and fainted. Naruto grabbed her and pulled her up and out of the water. He then dressed her up, summoned a shadow clone to take her back, and went back to the pool to whack off… tell he smelled perfume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to see Sakura standing there wearing a bikini that was barely restraining to keep her bust and butt in. In fact her nipples were completely exposed, “Sorry but it was the only things Tsunami had. It's kinda weird how big I am compared to ‘normal’ women.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “Well it’s fine you’ve always been bigger than most women like all girls in Konoha.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, “Again Hinata is bigger than me.” she pointed out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “So what? She doesn’t have your experience, you’ll make your husband very happy in life.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed at that and she shuffled her feet slightly, then she approached him, she got into the water and pressed her chest against his, he raised an eyebrow at this. He then noticed she was wearing lipstick… something she normally didn’t bother with. “Really? Do you believe that?” she purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for her butt and upong grasping it felt familiarity set in, “Yeah don’t know why you’d think otherwise, you’re smart, you’re pretty and you have good sense.” Sakura’s eyebrow twitched at the word pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She however slung her arms around his neck and leaned in, “Well then shall we have fun?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto felt it then, a sudden understanding but he wasn’t sure if he was right about it… The way she was acting, the lipstick, the question, her closeness… again he wasn’t sure, but it was possible. He wanted to ask now but he felt her grinding against his dick and knew better than to ask now, later when they were alone he would. “Sure.” he answered and he flicked both her nipples with his fingers. She shuddered but didn’t react like Haku did, he smiled and lifted her up while also sliding a hand into her pussy while his mouth closed on her nipples sucking on it while also tonguing it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She inhaled deeply, “Mmm god your touch is amazing.” she huffed, lowered herself so that his fingers reached deep inside and she pulled his head slightly even more into her breast. He worked even harder and it wasn’t long before she arched her back and he felt the spray of juices on his hand. “Mmmm I missed this.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his hand out and raised his head, “Let’s get to the good stuff.” he said, and he grabbed her and lifted her up, she undid her bikini and threw it behind him. HIs dick shot to full mast and she looked down at it, “Yes I’m getting bigger.” he said, “it’s nearly 24 inches now.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a nervous smile, “D-Damn,” she said, “I-I can take it no problem!” she assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “That’s why you’re the best.” he said and he lowered her down. Sakura felt like she had been split in half, his dick had just gotten longer, it was thicker too, so much so it bulged out of her skin considerably. Her toes curled and her fingers clenched his skin, he paused though and waited. After about a minute she nodded and embraced him. He began to thrust hard and wildly, his powerful thrusting strong enough that it caused the water to splash about wildly, soaking into the grass only to drip back down into the pool. Had Sakura not been pressed against him her beasts would’ve been bouncing about wildly. His hands gripped her butt squeezing and rubbing it with practised ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura was enjoying herself, her pussy she knew was molded by his dick, only one person could satisfy her now… and honestly she had no problem with it. Sasuke was no longer a goal for her only one person mattered and she was fucking him. She felt his dick start to bulge as it began to get ready to unload. He pulled out but she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled down, “Do it inside.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, “But-” but was silenced by her glare. “Ok.” he said and he returned to thrusting till he felt it, “Here it comes!” he grunted. He pulled her down and slammed up burying his entire shaft into her. Sakura felt the cum shooting straight into her womb, filling it up with heavy seed. Had Naruto seen her eyes he would’ve seen her pupils had distinctly turned into hearts. Then he felt it, her belly swelling up, “Uh oh.” he said and he tried to pull out but her legs were locked in. If he tried any harder he’d have to break her legs, and that was the last thing he wanted. “Sakura I think I should pull out. I'm shooting more than I thought and I don’t want to hurt you could you let go?”  he expressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want it all.” she said, “Think I can’t take it all?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, it seems he didn’t need to ask, “It’s not that I just don’t want you to get hurt that’s all.. And besides too much and… </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> might happen and… it’s too soon for us.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “God you are a pain sometimes,” she then leaned in and kissed him, she parted and saw his surprised face, “But that makes you worth it.” she then disengaged her legs and stood up regretfully, he pushed his dick down so it shot harmlessly into the pool. “I’m safe today so no worries.” she said but to make sure she pressed on her belly to get whatever was in her out. The pool was now a murky white color, she looked at him, “When you’re ready, I’ll be waiting.” she said and she kissed him again and got out of the water. She got dressed and went back to Tsunami’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stayed there thinking, “Love is kinda weird isn’t it?” he asked himself, then he got out, got dressed and also headed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Following Morning-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Naruto woke up he found both Haku and Sakura lying next to him he sat up and this stirred them and caused them to sit up as well. They glared at each other briefly before leaning into Naruto, “Good morning.” and they both kissed his cheek. He felt his cheeks get hot, “Are you blushing?” asked Sakura, “That’s a first.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt… embarrassed by this, which was bizarre considering he never felt this with girls or women. He got up, “I’m… gonna bathe.” he said and left before he was embarrassed even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was gone both Haku and Sakura looked at him, “So you too?” asked Haku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura smiled, “Let’s just say I realized who I should really love, you got a long way to go ‘little’ girl.” she said and she hefted up her huge boobs causing Haku to flush with jealousy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Haku remembered something Naruto said, “Well I’m sure a year or two in your village I’ll become just as big… or maybe… even bigger than you!” she said with some smugness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura scowled, “Lucky for you Naruto doesn’t truly understand love so he’s more than willing to share for now… let’s see how long that’ll last though.” both glared at each other, the fires of competition flaring up with them. They ‘hmphed’ and went to get clothes ready for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi read the letter he had just gotten, “Looks like you’ve been approved.” he said to Zabuza who was lying on the roof, “Though they will have to ask a few questions and make sure you’re not a spy.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza gave a huff, “Figures still I’m surprised they actually are letting me join, that kid has more power than I think he realizes, and I don’t mean in the physical sense either.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sat down, “Yeah but again considering his father it’s no surprise it doesn’t help that most of the women in the village turn to him for help.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza sat up, “I heard weird rumors about your village about how all your women are somehow very… well developed.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed, “True most women are unusually buxom due to a virus made by Stone a long time ago. While the Virus isn’t present in women it’s present in the younger female population not only that but for some reason it seems to affect women that come from outside of the village as well. Nobody knows why we’ve had virologists studying it for </span>
  <b>years</b>
  <span> now and they still don’t know how it mutated so much.” he confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza sat there, “Will it affect Haku?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded, “Most likely.” he said hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza rubbed his head, “Tch maybe we were better off dead.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shook his head, “No Naruto is too attached to her, the kid, despite his actions with women, has no idea how to deal with love. It’s kinda a foriegn concept to him.” he explained, “If she had died I don’t want to know what kind of monster he’d turn into.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza looked at him, “What else is there to that boy? I get the feeling that there’s more to him than meets the eye.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed, “That’s something the Hokage has to tell you it’s taboo to mention it inside or out of our village.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza gave a grunt, “Well then let’s get going.” he said and he stood up and leaped down, Kakashi right behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Later on Konoha Village-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto, Zabuza and Haku stood before the 3rd Hokage, who observed them quietly. “Well now Naruto while I’m impressed that you managed to convince them to join us I will admit they will not get special treatment they will have to work for recognition.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “I understand,” he said, “Old man what about that other thing?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarutobi smiled, “I’m happy to report your new accommodations is almost done it should be ready by next week” he slid back in his chair and grabbed a scroll, “Here is a map and the deed to your building.” he said and he set it on the table Naruto walked up grabbed it and bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks old man.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarutobi nodded, and looked at Naruto, “I must speak with these two privately. But before I do, are you alright with them knowing of… what’s really going on with you in this village?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “Sure tell them everything I trust them both.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarutobi nodded, “Very well you may go then.” Naruto bowed again and touched Haku’s shoulder briefly and left. When the door closed he waited then spoke, “Now then I was told that Naruto has special feelings for you young lady.” he said, Haku blushed, “To that end there is something you both must know. Firstly, Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, he was given the Surname Uzumaki from his mother to protect him from enemies seeking revenge on the Fourth. You must not reveal this information to anybody, his father wanted his son to grow up without fear of being attacked… a task I’ll admit I failed to fully commit to.” he said this with his head lowered in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then raised his head, “Secondly, Naruto is not just a boy, he is a Jinchuriki.” Zabuza narrowed his eyes at this, “I see you are familiar with the term, the beast sealed inside of him is the Nine-tailed Beast, the Kyuubi. So far it seems he is unaware of this but I doubt it’s a secret I’ll be able to keep from him. So far it hasn’t emerged from him yet and I do not believe it’s the source of his strength. Something to keep in mind though is that it is connected with his emotions, should he feel anger it’s possible the seal will weaken as the Kyuubi will link with his anger and draw strength from it.” he said, it was then that Zabuza realized what Kakashi meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up a hand, “You think if he was enraged enough it would cause it to break free?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarutobi nodded, “That or cause it to take over his mind and body for a short time.” he said, “The boy already has incredible degrees of strength with the Kyuubi taking over his body I fear it’d be unstoppable.” he admitted. “Now then the final thing, Naruto has a reputation amongst the women he’s… become a companion to them. Because of what happened long ago they have urges more often than most women's do and they turn to him because he has the experience, the stamina and the drive to satisfy them. I’m mostly saying this for you young lady, I’m afraid he doesn’t understand the concept of romance and love as a result so be careful with his words he might say things without fully understanding the significance of them.” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘it just means I’ll have to ask around about him and find out what kind of person he is in bed.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she resolved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarutobi straightened, “Now from what I know Haku was never traditionally trained in Mist correct?” he asked Haku nodded. “In that case you may leave,” he said. She looked surprised. She looked at Zabuza who nodded, she gave him a concerned gaze but turned and left. When the door was closed once again Sarutobi waited then after a while he spoke, “So then you know what’ll happen next?” Zabuza nodded, “We will assign Inoichi to you. His family has a special ability to determine your loyalty but I assure you we will not alter your thoughts in any shape or form. I do not want the wrath of that boy on me for that.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza blinked, “</span>
  <b>You</b>
  <span> the Hokage are afraid of that boy?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarutobi looked at him, “I only saw a hint of his true power and by my estimation he is about as strong if not slightly stronger than me.” he said, “He’s almost equal to his father who was </span>
  <b>MUCH</b>
  <span> more powerful than I was at his age. His father was a genius and a brilliant warrior no matter the foe there was none he could not beat. He only died because he did it to protect the village.” Zabuza nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then lowered his head sighing, “Very well but I want no one to torment Haku. Is that understood?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarutobi nodded, “You have my word.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza nodded, “I hope that you uphold </span>
  <b>this</b>
  <span> promise better than you did the previous.” he said, and he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarutobi sighed, “He just had to go there didn’t he?” he said grabbing his pipe to smoke it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Naruto’s Apartment-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto walked through his door and found Tayuya was lying on the bed reading a magazine, it was one he knew he had never purchased, she looked up. “Where did you get that magazine?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set the magazine down and got up. She walked over to the table that had several, “I ordered them using the first one, don’t worry I paid using my own funds.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was impressed by her devotion to his rules, “Well now I’m impressed you actually didn’t go out even though I wasn’t here you did good.” He admitted, he walked up and patted her head, this caused her to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jerked away and looked away from him, she didn’t know why but she felt… proud that he was happy of her. She hadn’t felt like that… in a very long time. “W-Whatever stupid.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, it was then he noticed, “Ah so it’s starting to affect you.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to him, then saw him pointing to her breasts, “W-What about my boobs?” she said covering them embarrassed, she didn’t know why but her breasts and butt had gotten bigger, it was the effect of the virus that somehow still haunted the village. He explained the virus and her eyes got large, “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!” she said hurriedly, “You’re saying my boobs and butt are gonna get bigger as long as I’m in this village?!” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Yep also your muscles will start to develop so you can carry it easier I’m sure you’ve felt it already without realizing it.” he informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tayuya felt two emotions, on the one hand she was very self-conscious of her flatness so when she had her tits and butt enlarged she felt happy but wished she could’ve been bigger. On the other she was wondering if she was gonna become like the women so sex starved she would have to fuck everyday. Thanks to her skills as a sound Ninja she heard at least 50 sexual encounters near this apartment alone, “I… is there a cure for this?” she asked tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “Not yet they’ve been studying this thing for over 10 years and they still don’t know how it fully works.” he informed, “No idea how much you’re gonna grow but it’ll keep going till you hit around 21-24 years old all women stop growing once they hit that age.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her boobs and her butt again, partially happy and partially worried. She then saw him pulling his shirt off and she saw his muscular body. She didn’t know why but for some reason she felt drawn to him, what she didn’t realize was that being alone in the house not to mention listening to people fucking had made her want to have a man to do her as well. “H-Hey you want to have sex right?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘it would be nice to fuck her.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grimaced, and then she grabbed her clothes and took them off leaving only her socks and headdress, she walked up to him blushing at her boldness. When she was close enough he moved so that he was behind her and he grabbed her breasts and began to fondle them and even played with her nipples. It wasn’t long before she was squirming with pleasure. “M-More,” she mewled, “Do more!” she pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, and he gave her nipples a final squeeze he let go and went to the bed. She turned and saw his playful smile and felt annoyed as he spread his legs. “You want it?” he teased. She huffed but went to him and grabbed his pants then decided to do something different, she leaned in and using her teeth grabbed his zipper. She pulled down his pants slowly unzipping  the zipper and revealing the slight bulge hidden by his underwear. She once again leaned in and with her mouth grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. She was surprised when she saw a small dick and balls throbbing at his groin. “You might want to lean back a bit.” he suggested she did so and he held up his hand in a sign and waved it. There was a puff of smoke and from it his dick surged up into it’s full size. Tayuya stared wide eyed at his dick which was somehow bigger than it was before! She swallowed nervously as it throbbed an inch from her nose. She smelled his sweat and musk and it was a smell that made her wet her fingers drifting down to her groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fingered herself as she inhaled his manly scent. Naruto hadn’t measured but he had seen a measuring tape so much he had memorized it by now. His dick had now reached a monstrous 28 inches in length and 3 inches in girth while his balls had swollen up to 9 inches in diameter. Right now they were 10 inches due to being swollen due to no release for the whole day. Tayuya’s lips twitched then she opened her mouth and engulfed his dick head, her eyes rolling with ecstasy as she tasted his sweaty salty dick. Her nostrils flaring as she inhaled his scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand buried in her cunt while the other reached up for his huge balls and she began to caress them while she moved her head back and forth. Sucking his dick that was stretching her jaw almost painfully. It was definitely ‘it hurts so </span>
  <b>good</b>
  <span>!’ moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto was impressed by her skill; he wondered if she had practiced… or maybe since she was willing she was now displaying skills she had hidden. It took about 2 minutes of sucking and fondling for his dick to start to swell. “I’m gonna cum!” he warned. She removed her hand from her snatch and raised it to his dick and with both hands pumped his dick vigorously. He grunted as he felt his dick bulge and his balls swell up and clench. She leaned forward so that the head was directly at the entrance to her throat. He orgasmed and his dick pumped huge amounts of cum straight into her throat and stomach. She orgasmed as well her juices spraying from her pussy even as her belly began to swell with the incredible amounts of jizz stored in those massive baby makers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came his balls rising as they began to squeeze out huge amounts of cum straight down his dick and into her mouth. Her cheeks inflated rapidly but she worked her best to swallow though driblets of drool and cum spilled out of the corners of her mouth. She felt her belly slowly grow larger as he pumped a definitely more than a gallons worth of jizz into her. She swallowed as much as she could before pulling herself off and coughing what little she couldn’t into her hands. He crouched down, “You ok?” He asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Y-yeah you really shoot a lot don’t you?” she asked. Then she felt queasy, “Urp, I-I gotta- fuck!” she groaned. He sighed as she ran to the bathroom and heard her retching. He walked to his fridge and grabbed some foodstuffs and then to his cabinet to grab a special powder that would help settle her stomach and revitalize her while also repairing the acidic damage to her throat and esophagus. It wasn’t the first time Naruto had a partner that threw up when he came in their mouths but it had been a while. He began to cook and after a few minutes she staggered out, her belly still somewhat bloated but much smaller than it had been a few minutes ago. “Ugh, remind me never to take your full load in my stomach again.” she groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Sure,” he finished the soup and grabbed a bowl and ladle poured the soup till the bowl was full. “Here.” he said and held up the bowl. She grabbed it and saw the brown broth with bits of meat and vegetables. He handed her a spoon and she took it and took a spoonful. It was a delicious broth with the distinct flavor of beef and tomato mixed with a slightly sweet flavor she felt was familiar but couldn’t call the name. “It’s beef, beef broth, carrots, tomato and apple.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, “Apple?” she was astonished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Apple helps with stomach problems.” he said, “Not that you have it but that along with the powder will help your body process my jizz quickly and without causing you to throw up to do so.” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him surprised by this, “Uh… thanks.” she said, normally she would’ve asked why he was being nice but decided to hold herself. For now she would just enjoy the delightful meal she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-A Week Later, Naruto’s New Home-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stood in front of his new ‘house’ but to call it a house was a gross understatement, it was a full blown mansion. He scratched his head, “Did he have to make it this big?” he asked as his clones went about putting in what little of his personal effects inside. Standing next to him was Tayuya and Haku, Haku had her own place along with Zabuza both were just waiting for the clear all that would allow them to officially become Leaf Ninja and take jobs. She came because Naruto had invited her to see his new house. He looked at them, “Well then let’s take a look.” he said. They walked into the house looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku was very impressed. She looked around in awe, “Amazing I’ve never been in a house so large.” She said, he saw that the main room was quite spacious, and led to a series of stairs going up, there was an opening under the stairs which would allow people to go under for privacy. To the left lead to a dining hall with another door leading toward what looked like the kitchen and the right a door leading to the backyard. Back left also led to the kitchen but to where the storage was, but back right led to somewhere else. Naruto’s clones dispelled themselves and Naruto got a full layout. The back right led to the bathroom and to a built in hot spring. Back left led to the storehouse which already had several bags of rice, two refrigerators filled with meat, vegetables, fish and fruits. There were also several stores of Cup Ramen. Naruto only really ate Cup Ramen if he needed to go quickly but otherwise preferred to make his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to the two, “How about you two check out the place while I make lunch.” he said, deciding to brush up on his cooking skills. They shrugged and went off to look around while Naruto summoned 3 clones, “So whatcha thinking?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One clone thought, then they all said, “Earth and Sea Ramen.” after a highfive the 4 Naruto’s went to work. Earth and Sea Ramen was a ramen with a blend of vegetables mixed with seafood for a lovely blend of healthy and tasty veggies and the succulence and depth of the shrimp, and fish oil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku was amazed with how many bedrooms and bathrooms there were, 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms 2 of which were upstairs the last being downstairs and much larger. There was also a hot spring bath built into the ground floor. As if that wasn’t enough, the wall of the hotspring could open up and give a lovely outdoor view as a result. It seemed that this house was built purely for Naruto’s comfort… which given his condition was understandable. That being said the house wasn’t without it’s’ form of defense. It had a variety of defensive equipment and devices installed to keep out any thieves or unwanted guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was impressed by it all especially when she thought of the living accommodations that she and Zabuza currently had. Part of her wondered if it was because of who Naruto’s parents were that resulted in this… or perhaps as Zabuza pointed out this was the Thirds way of apologizing for his failure to protect Naruto. While she felt it was late, part of her admired he was trying to at least make up for it. With the second floor fully checked out she headed back down when she did she smelled a delicious aroma of seafood. Tayuya was standing by the door to the kitchen watching as four Naruto’s worked in perfect harmony cutting up fish, cleaning them, chopping up vegetables into strips, and finally pouring the results into the large bubbling pot. After a while 2 of the Naruto’s disappeared leaving just two one stirring the pot while the other hummed as he sprinkled in various spices and herbs. A few seconds later the spice clone stepped back, washed his hands and walked up to the girls. “It’ll be ready in 20 minutes,” he said. “So sit back and relax, we'll have lunch ready for your dining pleasure.” He went back to get bowls and spoons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So with that the two went to the dining room which was rather simple a single large round table with about ten chairs. Haku and Tayuya sat down away from each other. The silence was heavy and lasted for at least 15 minutes before Tayuya finally spoke, “Ssssoooo what’s your story?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku twiddled her thumbs absently, “My story… is… well complicated.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tayuya gave a snort, “Join the club cupcake we got jackets to spare.” she said with some haughtiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku sighed, “Very well,” and she began to tell her story from her birth to killing her parents by accident and to her life growing up with Zabuza to finally meeting Naruto… she paused there thinking of her first encounter, as herself. She had found him interesting, all that power condensed into him… then as she began to meet him she became drawn to him, his personality, his calmness and his utter cheerfulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tayuya looked at her, “You love him don’t you?” She guessed, Haku blushed, “Huh… don’t get it really, he’s not exactly the romantic type more like the fuck you till you’re sore type to me.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku frowned, “Well it’s not his fault.” she said, “He… had a very strange life.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tayuya adjusted her shoulder frills absently, “Really?” She was pretending to be dismissive but wanted to know more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku shook her head, “It’s not my place to say.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps prevented Tayuya from speaking any further, both Naruto’s came in, the clone holding 2 medium sized bowls while Naruto himself had a very large bowl that was bigger than his head. The clone placed each bowl in front of them while Naruto sat in the chair in between them. Both girls' noses flared as they inhaled the rich aroma emitting from the ramen. The clone then pulled out 3 chopsticks from his pocket handing it to each patron before vanishing. They all clapped their hands together, “Itadakimasu!” they said and began to eat. All three used their chopsticks to pull up a long string of noodles and they slurped it up. Naruto smiled with satisfaction while Tayuya’s and Haku’s brain exploded with pleasure. Even with those few noodles they could taste the richness of the sea along with the freshness of the earth. Naruto smiled, “Ahhh definitely my best Earth and Sea Ramen yet.” he said, “I gotta thank the old man for getting me the best of ingredients.” he said. They all ate and despite Naruto having the largest amount of the three he was able to finish before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Haku and Tayuya finished he grabbed the bowls and washed them off, once he was done he went to the back to see his yard, while the two girls talked a bit more. He sat down on the back patio and looked at the large empty field of grass that had a large fence in the back. He sat there and closed his eyes as the wind blew the grass swaying as it blew. He felt more at peace than he ever had his entire life. It was almost as if the wind was singing to him. Eventually he opened his eyes and went back inside. Now was time for business, he walked to the front door, “Hey you two I’m gonna be going out for a bit, Haku if you feel like it you can stay for the night. Tayuya pick out a room you want to stay in.” he said, and he created a shadow clone to get dinner ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Sakura’s House-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura was in her room reading up some notes on Medical Ninja techniques. Ever since the fight with Zabuza and Haku on the bridge she found she needed to do more. She was useless more or less in a fight… but as a medical ninja she might be able to do something. It helped that being a medical ninja required very precise chakra control as well something she had in spades. She heard the sound of footsteps on the wall and looked up, she saw Naruto standing at her window waving at her. She got up and opened it, “What’s up Naruto?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked in, “I need your help,” she felt her heart swell, “Do you know of any techniques that’s able to make a person’s skin more… elastic?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, “Elastic? Why?” she was confused, he explained what happened with Tayuya, “Whoa ok that’s a concern.” She thought about it, “Maybe there’s some old notes on it but I’d need access to the archives.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “No problem.” he said and a shadow clone was created and it leaped toward the Hokage building, as they waited Naruto decided to ask, “Sakura… do you… feel something for me now?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed, looked down but nodded, “Yeah, I do.” she admitted, just nodding wouldn’t have solidified it. “When I think about it you and me are beyond a good match, it’s like we were both meant to be…” she reached for his hand and took it, “I know love is something you’re trying to understand but I want you to know that… I am ok with whatever you want in life I will support you.” she said, her eyes shining with love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuffled slightly showing his discomfort, now there were 3 girls in his life that saw him in a romantic sense… he’d have to commit eventually… but maybe when he was older he would. He then felt the surge of information as his clone was dispelled. “You’re clear for the Archives, in particular you’ll gain access to all medical ninja notes including those that Tsunade wrote up.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Alright I’ll head there immediately.” He nodded then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a slip of paper, she grabbed it and saw the address, “New place?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “come by later on I’ll be making Dinner,” he said, and with that he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Several Hours Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto hummed gently as he got dinner ready this time he was making curry with the steak and chunks of beef. Already was a large pot of the curry sauce boiling letting off a gentle yet mouth watering aroma. His ears picked up the signs of knocking and a clone was summoned to address the door. The clone opened the door to reveal Sakura standing there with a scroll in hand, “I got something,” she said, the clone stood aside to let her in, it closed the door behind her and led her to the dining room. She spread the scroll, “There are two things here, one is a technique that should allow the user to stretch their bodies through chakra. Another is an operation to do so, but I’d recommend the technique for now, the operation would be more for long term relationships.” she advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “Can I use the technique on other’s or do they have to do it themselves?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “Sadly they have to to do it on themselves but I think with time I can alter it so you can use it on others.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled, “Well might as well test it soon, you gonna stay for dinner?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffed and smelled the delicious curry, “Sure I can,” She heard a door open and saw Tayuya and Haku walking out steam playing off their body while their bodies were wrapped by white towels, “Huh? What’s with you two?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku looked at Sakura, “Naruto’s place has a hot spring, we were soaking in it while Naruto made dinner.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tayuya, “Yeah it was fucking awesome!” she said, “Is the food ready? It smells so damn delicious!” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at her, “it’ll be ready in about 30 minutes,” he said, “Relax I’ll let you know when it’s ready… actually, Sakura, could you teach them the technique?” he suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Good idea, you two come here.” she said as the clone went into the kitchen to help finish making the curry. The two walked up to Sakura who pointed at the scroll “We should learn this technique.” She declared firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku looked at the technique, “The Stretching Technique? I’ve never heard of it, what's supposed to do?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tayuya knew it, “Really this? What’s it gonna help us with?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura looked at her, “According to Naruto you should know his production rate of sperm is increasing quite rapidly this should help us take in his loads much easier without forcing us to, ‘expel’ ourselves violently.” Tayuya was reminded of her encounter with Naruto a few weeks back and how he had cum so much it not only filled her stomach but she had puked it out as well. She blushed at that, “Well then come on let’s begin.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-30 Minutes Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto took a spoon dipping it into the curry and blowing on the spoon and tasting it. The rich combo of beef, wine and spices was perfect. The rice was ready too and he and his clones began to plate the food. When all four plates were ready he went to the dining room. He saw them pulling their skin watching as it stretched the releasing for it to snap back. "I see you got it working." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura nodded "It took a few tries but yeah we got it memorized. I'll work on reading the other version later." She said he laid out the 4 plates. Like last time his plate was much larger than the girls. Offering their thanks they ate the delicious meal it was highly nourishing which it would need to be for what came next. They would need all their strength for the sexual romp that would follow this meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto licked his lips of any sauce and looked at Tayuya and Sakura. Both knew what he wanted, “Well then ladies let’s burn off this energy.” he said and he got up and headed for the hot tub, Tayuya hesitated then stood up but Sakura was already right behind him grabbing her top and throwing it off. Haku… felt somewhat left out. She looked down at her breasts, even if it had only been a week she had felt change start to happen her breasts and butt had grown marginally but it was still growth. She knew that if she wanted his love she would have to show she was willing to take him at his best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost had him once… but his kindness and her own inexperience had stopped him from penetrating her. Not only that but she had asked around about him and learned, mostly from gossip, that he was a vigorous fucker. Not only that but every woman had gone stir crazy when he had gone on a mission and their boyfriends or husbands couldn’t satisfy him like he did. It showed her that despite what he said he was very considerate of the women here it was a shame that they didn’t see him as more than a walking vibrator dildo. However Haku was determined to be someone special to Naruto and in doing so prevent the women from using him ever again. She steeled herself and got up to follow them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto was lounging in the hotspring his shoulder resting on the rock while Sakura and Tayuya both titfucked him. It was clear that Tayuya was jealous that despite her own large bust Sakura was just a bit bigger than her. What she didn’t realize was that her current bust was a mix of the virus and the jutsu that Anko had used on her. If it was dispelled her bust would be about a cup larger than Haku’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura looked at Naruto’s dick, so monstrously huge… once again she was filled with pride she could take him fully and with this elasticity jutsu she could take in his load as well. She rubbed her breasts up and down vigorously, her nipples occasionally brushing against Tayuya’s. It wasn’t long before Naruto was nutting his balls swelling then squeezing to release the first load. Tayuya leaned back but Sakura leaned forward suctioning her lips to his dick. Naruto watched with awe, and amusement, as her cheeks began to inflate and then deflate as she swallowed mouthfuls of cum rapidly. Tayuya stared in awe and surprise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘holy shit she’s nuts!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> but deep down she admired her gutsiness to just gulp down his load.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However his cumming was greater than her swallowing and by the time she ran out she looked like a hairless chipmunk with giant cheeks bloated with cum. She held up her hand and left to spit out the tidal wave of jizz thankfully the building was equipped for his messes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all seriousness however Naruto was touched and thankful for Sakura finding this technique and learning it so quickly. He hadn’t thought such a technique would be so easy to find, heck it was even easy to learn. It was clear to him that she wanted his attention… no, not his attention, she wanted his affection. He mentally cursed himself as he knew it wasn’t affection, it was his love, the one thing he had very little experience with and was slowly learning. He mentally sighed as he realized that he would have to take love seriously as three young women felt that way toward him and it was likely that he would get more in future. But that could be dealt with later back to the sexing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Tayuya, “Well I’ve warmed up enough, let's get to it.” he said, “You like it rough so let’s get rough.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally she would’ve been afraid but this time she was going in strong. She closed her eyes and began to focus on her curse mark. They had put a seal on it to prevent her from going wild but time and patience allowed her to bypass it and activate her second form. She did this not to fight him but to withstand him. Naruto watched as she grew horns and her skin darkened, and, to her surprise, her bust and butt grew. Naruto smiled as she stood in front of him fully transformed. “Well now it seems that your little ‘gimmick’ works with the virus. The extra chakra boost causes it to go hyper active it seems… interesting.” She didn’t hear his words. She was too engrossed with her new huge butt and boobs. She was now bigger than most women in Konoha… actually now she was the second largest woman in Konoha surpassing Hinata and being second to Anko. Though again if it was just on natural size Hinata was number 1. In fact her boobs were so huge that they reached her navel while her butt was probably around 60 inches across. If her boobs had been more perky they would’ve been as big as beachballs and would’ve stretched several inches from her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto had to admit he normally didn’t care for size when it came to breasts or butt but seeing her incredibly large assets on her slim frame… it made him harder than before. Not to mention her skin color now made her look… exotic. He stood up and grabbed her by her butt. She squeaked with surprise, he blinked, “Well that was just cute.” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flushed red, “Sh-Shut up!” she tried to reply, but he squeezed her big meaty ass again and she squeaked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura walked in, next to her was Haku “Well it seems I’ve found an interesting little scene. I thought I heard Miss MotorMouth squeak like a little chick.” Naruto slapped Tayuya’s ass eliciting another squeak. Now she was bright red with embarrassment and arousal. “Normally I’d call first dibs but I can see you’re raring to go with her so I can wait in the meantime.” She turned to Haku who was red faced, “You and me let’s have some fun!” She took Haku to the other side of the spring while Naruto lifted up Tayuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tayuya looked at him and then he brought her down. She grunted with pain, as she felt his dick… </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Th-This guy is impossible! His dick just keeps getting bigger!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had been fucked for a week and he was steadily getting bigger still. But it wasn’t just his dick his balls were also getting bigger too. They now reached the 11 inch mark and were slowly approaching 12 even with his shrinking technique he could feel their weight as they got heavy with sperm and it began to hurt if he didn’t release within 18 hours. He was now getting concerned, but that was something for another time. Now he needed release, and with that he began to raise and lower her slowly at first then rapidly her breasts bouncing and jiggling everywhere. Her butt slapping against Naruto’s hips so much that the force and impact actually sent ripples along the water. Her belly bulging in and out as the dick pushed up her womb only to slide it back down to repeat. Had this been before the stretching jutsu she would’ve felt alot of pain from his dick bulging her so much even with her transformed state. But with it, she felt nothing but pleasure, so much so she was unaware of her pupils becoming a pair of glowing pink hearts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh god this massive dick and this rough fucking!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> her tongue rolled out her eyes rolling up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is the fucking best!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was hooked now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a matter of time, having sex with him was the best feeling it was no wonder the women and girls went to him. He knew how to satisfy a woman. She then felt it his dick bulging signaling his coming orgasm. “I’m gonna cum!” He warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw her head back to look at him as best she could, “Do it! I want it all!” she urged. He gave her all he could in that orgasm bring her down so his hips met her butt sealing her in as he began to release his seed into her. Sakura, who had been teasing Haku to orgasm, watched as Tayuya’s skin bulged from the force of Naruto’s orgasm, the bulge fading as her belly swelled up. He came for 20 seconds in which she looked like she was 9 months pregnant with quadruplets by the time he was done, but Sakura knew that was just the first of many. She was ready for the rest… well almost the last would go to Haku she deserved to have Naruto… not exactly at his weakest but not at his best either. “Alright big boy it’s my turn.” she said walking up to him with authority Tayuya was completely out of it Naruto pushed her off and set her on the floor out of the spring and turned to Sakura who was pressing her chest against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “You’re eager today.” he said, she smiled back and flicked his nose playfully then she pushed him down so he was on his back. He let her do so and let her fuck at her own pace. She straddled him. She knew he was letting her be ‘in control’ but she didn’t mind it was just another part of him that she loved. She raised up her butt making sure she was right on target. She lined herself up then slowly sank herself down. Had she not used the stretching technique this probably would’ve hurt a lot… but with it she felt nothing but pleasure as she felt his dick spread her insides wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuddered when her vulva met his hips. She leaned back and looked at the bulge in her belly, “Oh god… this is so awesome when it doesn’t hurt.” She saw his smile fade and she leaned in and stroked his cheek reassuringly, “It’s fine we got this jutsu it’ll never hurt again.” she purred and his smile came back but was softer. She began to move, raising and lowering herself slowly at first then as she got into a rhythm she began to pound herself up and down her butt jiggling and wiggling while she pressed her chest against his panting as she rammed his dick into her depths. Eventually she had to lean back so that it would go smoother. Haku watched fingering herself wanting to be fucked by his dick and for her womb to fill with his seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura bounced on Naruto who would give small thrusts when she came down these small thrusts caused her to orgasm twice already. They went at it for a full minute when Naruto decided to change things. He sat up and using his hands gently placed her on her back and began to thrust. Each thrust coming to a watery slap, and each thrust made her squirm with pleasure. He felt his dick bulge, “Alright here it comes!” He warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura moaned, “Oh give me that sweet seed!” she purred, and he obliged. He slammed it in, cumming inside of her. Sakura watched her belly grow bigger and bigger. He pumped seed for 30 seconds and when it was over he pulled out. Like Tayuya Sakura looked like she was 9 months pregnant… and she enjoyed that she rubbed her belly a hope in her that one day she would have his child in there. But she wasn’t done, she got up her huge belly wobbling and some cum coming out of her still gaping pussy. “Not yet!” she said, “One more!” she turned and spread her ass cheeks apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto was surprised, but pleasantly so, “Alright Sakura one more.” He said and he walked forward, grabbed her butt and rammed it in. She moaned as she felt his dick spreading her asshole as wide as her pussy. His massive dick so large it was actually bumping into her filled up womb. As a result her pussy occasionally opened to spurt out a small amount of jizz. Her belly shrinking slightly with each thrust. “Let’s fill you up REAL good!” He said and he grabbed her butt, slamming and unloaded into her. Sakura arched her back as the cum filled her up flooding into her stomach causing it to press against her womb and then for it to start pushing out cum from it. Two streams of jizz one entering one exiting, it was something she didn’t know she could feel and it made her eyes roll up and she fainted as her mind was overwhelmed with the sensations she was feeling. He pulled out of her and carried her to the floor so she could rest. He then turned back to Haku who was standing up in the middle of the spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked up to her, her eyes going to his huge dick, “You know if you want I can shrink it down so it’s manageable.” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I want all of you, everything.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got close, “Sure but I don’t want to treat you rough… I want to treat you nicely,” he touched her cheek and she cooed at his touch, his rough hands on her smooth porcelain-white skin. “I touch you and I feel like I’m touching something that can shatter if I touch it too hard and I don’t want that.” His other hand reached for her butt, “I see you’ve started growing.” he said as he felt her butt. She blushed but nodded, he continued to touch her softly, with care. She gasped at his touch so light and so considerate. She loved it, she pressed her body against his, looking up at him with wanting eyes. He leaned in not sure of what he was doing and kissed her forehead. She flushed at that, he then reached down with both hands grasping her butt he bore her up so that she was positioned right above his dick. She placed her legs around his torso protectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her tremble and smiled, “Don’t worry we’ll take it slow.” He assured her, and he lowered her down. Haku shuddered and whimpered as she felt his dick enter her spreading her insides wide. She could feel his hot dick slowly pushing her insides apart. It hurt but it also felt good she bit her lip as she felt the head of his penis touching her cervix; the entrance to her womb. He looked at her, the silent question clear in his eyes, she shuddered, inhaled deeply and nodded. He pushed down with just enough force to break through her cervix into her womb, she felt the stab of pain as she lost her virginity. She stiffened and her legs squeezed his sides while her nails dug into his back but he didn’t bleed or feel pain. He stood there waiting for her to get used to it, it took at least 30 seconds for her grip to relax, “You ok?” He asked. She was silent then she pulled herself up using his neck and kissed his cheek gently. It was confirmation for him, “I’ll start moving.” He warned. She tightened her grip slightly but otherwise didn’t pull away, he began to move slowly thrusting in while slowly pulling her down and when felt his own dick head against his skin he pulled out. He would really have to thank Sakura for finding this technique. Haku was panting now as she began to feel pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To feel his dick inside of her spreading her, scraping her walls and sending pleasure signals throughout her entire cranium. She gurgled with pleasure and spoke, “Faster.” she moaned and he thrusted a bit faster. He didn’t go all out but was closer to his usual pace, his hips slapping lightly against her butt. She moaned and bit her lip reveling in the pleasure, “Yes, yes!” she keened. He thrusted faster and harder now his thrusts causing the water to ripple. He was at half of his usual pace, “Ohhhh fuu-u-u-uck!” she spoke her voice vibrating to his thrusting. She orasmed as he thrusted into her, the pleasure too much for her. But she held on grimly refusing to fall unconscious. She was rewarded as she felt his dick swell up she knew he was gonna orgasm and everything screamed to let him do it inside to fill her up and for his seed to be sowed into her wombs. But she pulled herself up and off his dick and his dick bounced as he came his seed shooting up high not reaching the ceiling but coming close and splattering down onto them and the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her as she lowered herself her butt pushing his dick so he shot into the water, she panted as he orgasmed for 30 seconds. “You didn’t have to do that.” he pointed out, “You could’ve used a jutsu to make yourself infertile this time.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “I know but I’d rather not right now I’m… very tired you are… amazing and… exhausting.” she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a sheepish smile, “S-Sorry.” he apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed his cheek, “It’s fine I just need to work to be able to catch up to the others I’ll be worthy of you one day…” She gasped then she slumped against and was breathing gently as she fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her sleeping face and getting up he created two clones with one gesture and had them tend to Sakura and Tayuya as he took Haku upstairs. Sakura, who had regained consciousness, sighed “He is too good at this, you help me get this cum out I want a round 2!” she ordered the clone who shrugged and began to help her deflate herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto set Haku onto the bed and pulled the covers over her, “Well good night Haku see you later.” he kissed her cheek and went down to tend to Sakura’s desires...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Chuunin Exams Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some time has passed and with it the start of the Chuunin Exams will Naruto and his comrades be able to pass this grueling test with unknown foes?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A month had passed since the events when Zabuza and Haku were brought by Naruto to Konoha over time Naruto had completed various missions with his team Sasuke was starting to catch up as was Sakura. However it would be a long time before they were on his level. Still the success had made him happy… something he never really felt before and it excited him. Naruto walked down the street heading to his house examining his wallet. He had been building up funds for food and clothes for Haku and Zabuza. “Naruto!” Speaking of, he looked up to see Haku running up to him, as per the course with those that spent time in Konoha in the month her breasts had swelled up in size as did her butt, originally she had thought it was going to hinder her but as most kunoichi find it barely mattered. But even amongst other girls her growth was rather… explosive within that month she had gone from flat to medium sized C-cups and her butt went from flat to 25 inches across. With how quickly she was growing he expected her to be even with Sakura within another 2 months. He smiled at her as she got close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Haku.” He said evenly he knew the other women were watching him they already quite miffed when he told them he wanted to not have sex with them as much. When asked why he told them truthfully, “I’m in love,” most scoffed but one decided to speak of her own feelings. Ino confessed her own feelings for him and because of that he allowed her to still see him if she wanted to. This further angered them but he honestly didn’t care because he understood what they saw him as… a living dildo, and he was not an object. But that was something for another time, now he was focused on Haku and how she and Zabuza were doing. “So what’s been going on with you two? I hope you’ve been integrated by now.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Actually yes just yesterday me and Zabuza have been cleared for active duty and we’re both official leaf Ninja. I'm getting my headband later today and I’ve got the rank of Genin at the moment!” She said, he smiled at her cheerful tones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was happy she was enjoying herself, “Glad to hear it.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi Naruto!” Naruto turned to see Kakashi walking up to him from behind, Naruto stopped letting Kakashi get closer, “Good I wanted to tell you something, I wanted to mention it earlier but you split before I could.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded “Sorry about that, wanted to go shopping.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shook his hand, “It’s fine, listen next month is the Chuunin exams, I think your three are ready to take it so if I were you I’d brush up on your skills you might find some challenges there.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “Would be a good time to introduce who I really am too.” He said, “I don’t need to hide who I am anymore.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked at him carefully, “I don’t think you should personally… but you are not helpless so it’s up to you I just hope the participants aren’t aware of who your father is he had alot of enemies.” Kakashi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto narrowed his eyes, “What villages will be participating?” He asked now concerned, but for an entirely different reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi folded his arms over his chest as he thought, “Let’s see, alot of them apart from here notable villages are, Sand, Grass and Sound.” he said, he noticed Naruto’s stern expression, “Something up?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto tapped his skull in a knowing way, “Isn’t Sound ran by that Orochimaru guy?” He asked, “One of the Sanin?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded, “Run by him I’m not sure I do know he was noted for founding it but nobody knows what he’s done since then.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boy rubbed his chin, “It looks like I’ll have to ask Tayuya about it.” he said, “Haku I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later.” he said and he kissed her cheek and ran off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku rubbed the spot where he kissed her and blushed, “I… wanna participate too.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked at her, “You’d have to do alot within a month but it’s possible you’d have to be tested separately for the most part though. On the finals though you’d meet up with him.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, “Really?” He nodded, “Well then I better work hard!” and she began heading home to get her headband and start her life as a Leaf Ninja.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Naruto-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto was heading for his home when he saw Ino appear in front of him he stopped and looked at her, “Ino? What’s up?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was blushing, “Hey Naruto, do you mind if I go with you? I’ve been feeling horny as hell lately and only you can satisfy me if it’s not too much trouble.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed but he had to admit he could use a decent fuck, he hadn’t for the past few weeks and his balls were getting heavy, “Ok come on but I have something to do first.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “Anything you want my love.” He felt a strange lurch in his chest at the word love but he ignored it. When he entered his house he saw Tayuya scrubbing the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went for her, “Tayuya.” he said she looked at him and saw his fierce expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quailed under the sudden intensity, “Y-Yes?” She said nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized how he must’ve looked and relaxed. He touched her shoulder gently and her tension eased slowly. “Sorry but there’s something I need to know. Does Sound have any plans for the Chuunin Exams?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, her eyes going wide at his sudden question, before she looked away nervously, gripping the mop tightly, “I-I… I’m not affiliated with them anymore so…” Her voice trailed off into a mumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his hand on her arm and she looked at him, his eyes were soft and his face imploring her to speak and she hesitated then broke, “I… Yes he... did?… At least from what I know from before being sent here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that she began to explain the plan, how it involved killing the Kazekage to take his place, how he would have agents hidden amongst the crowd and how he would trick Sand into the attack. Naruto summoned a clone and sent it to Sarutobi, he then hugged her gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flushed bright red at this as he whispered into her ear, “Thank you, if you want something just let me know.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several ideas popped into her mind and to her surprise none of them involved her leaving Konoha. She liked being here, and she liked Naruto though she wasn’t totally comfortable publicly admitting it. She actually felt like she had a family here. What little of her loyalty she had to Sound had just been thrown out with her confession. So she spoke her wish, “Let me take charge next time.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at that, “That’s it?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed away from him and turned to hide her red face as she thought of the other wish she wanted, which was to have him creampie her on her non-safe day, “Y-Yeah is that a problem?” She huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “No not at all.” he said, “I’ll do you after Ino.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino had been watching silently. She knew that Tayuya had feelings for Naruto, how strong she didn’t know but she wasn’t blind. She now knew that Naruto wasn’t sure about what love was after he had explained it to the women here, it helped illuminate why he kept turning away whenever she wanted to kiss him. She knew that because of this he didn’t see commitment the same way other people did, so she resolved to be his top bitch no matter the cost. Thankfully her list of competitors was much smaller thanks to Naruto talking to the women of the village but she still had to contend against Sakura, Hinata, this Haku girl and now Tayuya… possibly Anko but she wasn’t worried about her to be honest. Actually if Ino thought about it Hinata wasn’t really an issue since she was too shy to do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Naruto’s hands slide into hers and gently pull her deeper into the house, “Well then let’s get fucking!” she piped up enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “Just remember to use the stretching and contraception Jutsu please.” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted, at the second jutsu, “Fine.” she said, and they went upstairs while Tayuya worked out what she was gonna do when it was her turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino threw off her clothes as Naruto got out of his, she watched as he pulled off his pans and undid his shrinking technique. She herself had already done the signs for first the stretching technique then the birth control technique to prevent pregnancy. She watched as his small suddenly swelled up to its monstrous full size. As always Naruto’s dick and balls were still growing even now, and his dick now reached the 30 inch length mark, while going to 4 inches in thickness. His balls, when drained, were 11 inches in diameter. But due to lack of sex for a week they were now 13 inches in diameter over filled with sperm. Ino was mesmerized by the sight. She got on her knees and shuffled over, she stopped inches from his hips and raised a hand to cup his huge balls, they were bloated stretching his nutsac as a result, she hefted one slightly and felt it’s slight weight her eyes roaming over the large studded veins, “Haven’t done it in a while too busy with missions.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in and licked his sweaty salty nut, she sighed with pleasure as she withdrew her tongue, “God I love it,” she purred, “These big fat nuts filled with so much seed… I’d love to bear your children anyday.” She said, Naruto blushed at that he couldn’t get why Sakura and Ino kept saying that everytime they had sex. They both knew they were too young for that, but he had to admit ever since that session he had where he filled Sakura, Haku and Tayuya so much that their bellies were inflated, he was starting to be appealed to that sight. So much so that every session afterward nearly ended with the same scenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino caressed and stroked his balls with loving fervor with one hand the other stroking his dick. He sighed at the pleasure building up he could’ve sworn he felt his balls grow even bigger as if the stimulation was causing them to start producing sperm. Ino leaned in and kissed the big nuts and even closed her eyes and pushed so that each testicle was on her face. She felt their heat and weight. It was such a turn on for her that she orgasmed just from the action. She pulled away and sighed with joy. Naruto was watching her curious about this behavior, “You really like my nuts huh?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuddered, “I love everything about you, I can’t wait to get all your seed in me!” she moaned, she then got up and moved to his bed leaning forward she reached back and grabbed her pussy spreading her lips, “Fuck me.” she begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and obliged grabbing her butt he quickly shoved his dick in knowing she liked it rough. Ino smiled with deranged glee as she felt the dick sliding in, popping straight into the womb then pushing her womb up against her skin in a clear bulge. She reached down with her quivering hands and grabbed his dick, he sighed, “Yeah I’m still getting bigger I’m getting worried a bit.” He said with genuine concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino huffed, “I don’t care how big you get I’ll always be fucked by you at your best.” she said. He smiled approving of her eager nature. He began to thrust, his hips meeting her big butt while his huge balls swung up to slap her thighs. It wasn’t long before she asked to change positions she got onto the bed pressing her front down while thrusting her butt up. He complied, getting on and in a kneeling stance began pounding down into her. She loved it, she felt like she was being dominated. Her teeth clenched as she felt his dick start to bulge and she pushed herself up, “Fuck yes gimme all that cum!” she moaned and he slammed it in and pulled her up as he did her belly started to bulge as he began pumping in hot seed into her. Ino reveled in the feeling of her womb swelling up with cum, she would’ve loved for this to be the fuck to get pregnant but she respected Naruto’s decision she would have to be content with pretending this was her pregnant… for now. He came for a full minute by which time his balls actually shrank down by an inch. When it was finally over he pulled out, and looked at his handiwork. His bed was more or less covered by her belly which nearly hit the back wall as well as spilling out the sides of the bed onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a sigh of relief, as he stood up feeling the much lighter weight of his balls, “Thanks for that Ino I was really backed up.” he said. She just cooed as she rubbed her bulbous belly. He then decided to do something… risky he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She froze and raised a hand to where he had kissed. Her face turned bright red, “I figure I owe you one.” he said. It would be a moment that she would treasure forever. He left her in a state of pure bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto exited his room only to stop and looked to his left to see Tayuya. She was wearing very tight clothes for some reason. It hugged her breasts tight, so tight in fact he could see her nipples and areolas. A glance downward also revealed it gripping her pussy so tightly that he could see her labia quite clearly. “Come with me.” she said, and she walked off to her room Naruto obediently followed her. Now that he thought about it he had never been in her room before, he respected her boundaries and didn’t bother her when she was in it. The door was open and he looked inside. It was… different from what he thought, he had expected to see possibly straw punching dummies with his face on them with hundreds of shurikens and kunais embedded in them. Also that the room would be a giant mess barely organized or ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he came to a room that was clean, moderately organized and not a single picture of him. There was a podium with a music sheet and a flute, as well as an open closet showing off various outfits including her old ninja garbs. Apart from most of the fabric being a dull grey it was not what he was picturing at all. He took it all in and then noticed Tayuya was blushing as she watched him, “Uh… it’s different than what I thought.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flushed even redder, “S-So?” she said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just shrugged, “I expected tons of signs saying to kill me or something.” he said, he realized however he was digging a deeper hole, “Forget it let’s just do it.” he said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, “Then lie on the bed.” she said, he did as told getting onto her bed and lying on it back first, he heard the groan as she stood on the bed and walked over him. He saw the red markings emerging from her neck as it did her body began to change. Her breasts began to swell as did her butt he had to admit watching this was quite arousing. She smiled, “Oh you like that huh? Well maybe I should go… BIGGER!” She said.The markings began to cover her body, her skin darkening while horns began to emerge from her head. Her breasts and butt surging in size and soon her clothes began to tear from the strain. His dick was so hard it hurt, he didn’t think that watching something like this could be so arousing. Her horns finally reached their max size and her skin was that dark brown while her eyes yellow with the black sclera of that transformation of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her outfit was stretched by bust and butt ripping apart, the fabric digging into her skin. He felt a strong desire to see this happen again and decided to one day ask Anko about her body shaping jutsu. Then the great tear, her butt and breasts were freed from their confines; her breasts were massive if he had to guess as big as Anko’s… maybe even bigger. The pair of chocolate brown boobs bouncing down then up before settling. Tayuya stood there proud of her massive endowments and shivering with pleasure as she felt his dick gently brushing her labia. It had gotten so huge from his arousal she barely had to bend her knees to feel it. But she had to bend them in order to do what came next. She felt the dick bulging out against her skin as she lowered herself down. She came all the way down to the hilt, the dick head just below her ribs. She leaned in and stared into his eyes. He looked at her curious as to what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared into those beautiful sky blue eyes, so blue like the endless skies above. She couldn’t help what she did next, she leaned in and kissed him. In her mind she kept repeating the words over and over again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I like him, I like him, I like him!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> a shred of her pride prevented the word like from being turned into love. As she kissed him she inhaled deeply through her nose, imbedding his scent into her very being. Her pussy tightening on his dick, eventually she broke the kiss and breathed to get oxygen into her. Naruto laid there his heart thudding in his chest. He felt like his body was on fire and he felt a variety of emotions, confusion, lust, happiness and wanting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had felt those emotions with Haku and Hinata… Sakura more recently… he was almost scared of love; it caused him to be so… disorganized. But at the same time he wanted to understand it more. He had to ask her, “Do you… feel something for me?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed bright red, and looked away, “Sh-Shut up!” she said angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would take that as a yes he had heard of girls like this that like boys but acted as if they didn’t and were extremely hostile despite how they really felt. He remembered the word Shikamaru used to describe them, ‘Tsundere’ and according to him they were the most troublesome type. He just shrugged, “Ok just wanted to let you know if you did that it’s cute.” She went even redder at that and turned to face him her lips quivering, struggling to maintain its composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then lowered her head, her horns passing the side of Naruto’s head as her forehead pressed against his. She then whispered in a low voice, “Y-You think I’m cute?” She breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “I think you’re very cute.” She flushed again then she kissed his lips and sitting up she began to move, raising and lowering herself on his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t tell him, but she was happy that he called her cute. She never saw herself as a looker, especially considering her… former ‘companions’ who hated her as much as she hated them. That was nothing compared to how she felt originally, when she was forced under his care. She hated him and this village but she was also terrified, he had shown strength she hadn’t thought was possible and without Orochimaru’s cursed seal. He was like Orochimaru in that sense somehow all powerful and beyond normal human limits. But with time she grew to like him it didn’t hurt that now that she finally had an actual good looking body either. The sex became something she looked forward to… it made her feel like she mattered to someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to move even faster, her huge brown boobs bouncing wildly. Naruto was mesmerized by it. He hadn’t really cared about huge breasts but this was quite arousing… he definitely had to ask Anko about the size altering technique. He wanted to grab her butt and just pound her like crazy but he promised to let her do what she wanted. After a minute of this she stopped, “No… no, it doesn’t feel as good.” she said, she then got off his dick and she looked at him, “Fuck me!” she ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up, “Sure thing.” he said and he raised up his arms pulling her legs out. She squeaked as she fell only for his strong hands to catch her. He gently lowered her down and got to his knees and raised up her legs, her light brown lower lips leaking juices. He lowered himself down his dick easily penetrating her folds and sliding in. She shuddered as she felt his massive dick filling her up so easily. She had never thought such a person would exist with a dick this big she loved. No other dic could satisfy her now… as most women that got involved with Naruto soon found. It was one reason why the women that used to be with Naruto were so upset with him their partners just weren’t big enough for them. Naruto began to thrust, raising his hips only to slam back down with force it wasn’t long before he was slapping against her hips. But that was what she wanted, that slightly rough and wild fucking that this body could handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was moaning as her breasts waved around and around with each thrust, he leaned in and pressed his body against hers. She could smell his sweat, and feel it against her skin, she had to restrain herself to not lick said sweat. She felt her pussy throb each time she felt his monstrous balls slap her butt, she wanted him to cum into her and to keep going till he couldn’t cum anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes of pounding and position changing she felt his dick start to bulge. She looked at him, “Cum in me! Give it all to me!” she ordered. He changed so that she was in a sitting position facing away from the door. He gave a few hard thrusts then ended with a final strong thrust. She felt it his cum shooting into her womb, it was a safe day but she eagerly awaited the day he would actually give her his seed on a non-safe day. She felt her belly expand and found it was expanding more than it usually did. Part of her was happy that he would let out more inside of her. Part of her was worried that the stretching jutsu would hit it’s limit. He came for a full on 2 minutes occasionally thrusting in to urge out more. When he finally finished her belly was weighing down on the bed which groaned audibly and the backboard of the bed was covered. He sighed as he pulled out, and saw her face, her head tilted to the side, her tongue hanging out, and her eyes rolled up with ecstasy, he leaned in and kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked her hair, “Rest up.” he said and he got up and left summoning some clones to help empty her. He began his perilous journey to find Anko. It was then that he suddenly got a surge of information as the clone he had sent to Sarutobi dispelled itself; he frowned at the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Meanwhile Hokage Tower-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Third rubbed his chin after hearing the clone's explanation, “I see so they plan on attacking Konoha on the exams…” he said. He thought, “I shall make preparations to counter this attack but knowing him he more than likely has contingencies for such preparations. He may even have a spy here, which would make it doubly more difficult.” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto frowned, “It’s not Tayuya.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Third smiled, “I never said she was the spy.” he recalled, he then looked at Naruto, “You’ve changed.” he commented, “And not just physically, before now you were emotionally numb you didn’t want to feel anything and you were incapable of feeling anything either. You let yourself be used by the women to help with your own urges but now you are changing.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at him, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarutobi leaned back and inhaled on his pipe deeply before turning his head to blow out smoke, he faced Naruto. His face was serious, “What do you think about it?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at his hand and he could still see strips of Gato’s flesh stuck to them even though that was months ago. “Honestly I don’t know on the one hand I feel… scared of these emotions but on the other I want to know more I want to know what it means to love, to be happy… but I’m scared of the negative side, being angry, sad, or… well I can’t say afraid since I already am.” he explained. He looked at the Hokage, “How do you deal with it? You must feel it all the time with what you are.” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarutobi looked at him then he got up, “Come with me.” he said and he led the clone outside to the roof. He held out his hand to the village, “What do you see?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked, “The village,” he looked at the old man, “What do you see?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarutobi chuckled, “I see a village, I see potential, I see happiness, I see despair and most importantly I see hope. The village is under my protection my job is to protect it and guide the people to a better tomorrow to the best of my abilities.” he explained, “I see potential in all of the people here for good and for bad, it’s difficult to nurture and hard to steer people to the right path but my job is to try and show the people the path to goodness. I see happiness in the children and the families and the friends that binds everyone together. We are all part of something more and it’s because of that that we must fight for a better future.” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then looked at Naruto, “I see despair, despite my efforts not everybody is in a good place, and so they fall to despair, my job is to try and alleviate them of that despair but I’ll admit I’m not always successful but I’ll try with all my might to right the wrong.” He then turned to the village again a warm smile on his face, “And I see hope… hope that the future will be guided by the new generation… by you and others your age.” he turned to Naruto, “You are my greatest hope, you have potential I’ve never seen before, the village squandered your gift and I… I did not protect you as I should’ve done. It is to my shame that I was unable to fulfill your parent’s desire, I put the village ahead of you. I truly am sorry for what I’ve done.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto was silent, then he decided to speak the one thing neither wanted to talk about. “This attack is more than to just destroy this village isn’t it?” He didn’t want to talk about what the Third was saying it stirred a flurry of emotions. He wanted to confront those emotions but not now. He was afraid of what he would do if he did so now. “This attack’s probable primary goal is to kill you isn’t it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarutobi could see Naruto’s furrowed brow and saw the cold stiffness he understood and decided to leave it be for now… though perhaps this was among his final conversations with the boy. “It is probably the most important objective yes to kill me… but should it happen I am not worried I know a worthy successor will be chosen.” he said, “Naruto do not ignore your emotions and do not try to smother them, it will help you grow in future. You will find love and with it you’ll find the happiness you long deserve.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto frowned, then he turned to the old man, “One last thing for the Chuunin exams I have a favor to ask.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarutobi turned to him, “What is it?” Naruto gestured for him to come closer and he leaned in Naruo whispered in his ear Sarutobi’s eyes narrowed as he straightened up, “Are you sure?” he asked, Naruto nodded, “Very well should you make it far enough I will do so.” he said, “Now then rest up and study hard you will be tested to the best of your abilities next month.” he said, Naruto nodded and puffed out of existence. Sarutobi looked at the village once more, “Lord First, and Lord Second I hope I am doing the right thing.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Sometime Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stood with Sakura and Sasuke all three waiting for Kakashi, Naruto looked up to see Kakashi on one of the arches. “You’re late.” he said calmly. Sakura was close to Naruto while Sasuke leaned against a railing, his gaze fixed on the water stream below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s single eye creased, “Sorry about that, I had a meeting with the Third.” he explained. Sakura scowled as did Sasuke when they turned their heads to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto folded his arms over his chest, “Let me guess about the Chuunin exams right?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura and Sasuke were more alert now, “Right on, the exam will take place a week from now on the first of July to be precise.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “We’ve seen some Sand ninja’s earlier… and some Sound, well they didn’t but I did.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was silent, “Well don’t worry about that here.” he said and he gave them each a slip of paper. It read in the center were their names and below the names were the words, “I recommend the one with the name above to the Chuunin Selection Exam under my name, Kakashi Hatake.’ Kakashi looked at them, “Do not lose those if you do, you won’t be able to enter the exam.” he said, “Now then when the date of the exam comes, meet me at this building understood?” He showed them a photograph Naruto knew the building he had passed by it several times. “Till then brush up on your reading, your techniques and your wits you’ll be tested in ways you hadn’t thought possible before.” He warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “I wonder how far I’ll be pushed… to my limits? Maybe, maybe not we won’t know till we go.” he said, “Sakura you gonna be ok taking this exam?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, “I’ve been training hard myself! I’ve learned some new techniques to help out!” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stepped forward, “I myself have been training hard too I’m not gonna let you surpass me for long.” he said the last part looking at Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugged, “Well considering I haven’t seen my limits yet don’t know how close you are to doing that.” he said honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Smart mouthed punk mocking me are you?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Naruto looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up a hand, “Dude chill out I’m not trying to start something I just genuinely don’t know how strong I really am.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed, “Well maybe this will help you figure it out better, I’ll see you 3 in a week.” he said, and he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stretched his arms, “Well then Sakura wanna come over for some fun?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “As much as I’d like to, I wanna finish learning some techniques after the test though I’ll be more than happy for fun.” She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand briefly before leaving. Naruto looked at Sasuke then he turned and left, Sasuke went home without a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-One week later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto swallowed the succulent broth of his Ramen and set the bowl down. “Ah that was a good breakfast.” he stood up and got his clothes on and his headband. For once putting it on his forehead, Tayuya was standing next to him, “Alright Tayuya, be careful I don’t want you to get caught by your old… ‘allies’ just because you're helping us.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, “Hmph I’m not helping the village I’m helping…” her cheeks turned pink, “I’m helping…” she muttered the word ‘you’ weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and kissed her cheek making her entire face red, “I appreciate it all the same, well I’m off!” he said and he left his house heading for the exam building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tayuya watched him go and sighed, “Dammit does he have to be so fucking charming?  Not even Prince Charming is </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> charming!” she sighed. Then she remembered, and she slapped her cheeks, “Argh get it together! Those fuckers are here and it’s my job to sniff them out!” and she went upstairs to put on her old ninja outfit. Her mind going back to a week ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-One Week ago-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tayuya stood before the Third Hokage scowling, “You want me to pretend I’m a double agent all this time? Do you have shit for brains ya old fart?” she asked. “They’re going to know something is wrong if I haven’t responded in all this time!” she snapped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sarutobi sighed, “Yes they will notice the long isolation more than likely they have a spy that’s noticed who you’ve been with as well.” he said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tayuya folded her arms over her chest, “There is a spy here but I have no idea who it is. Orochimaru is the only person who contacts this person. I don’t even know if they are a man or a woman. What I do know is this spy is so well planted that he’s completely considered one of you.” she said, “You fucking idiots need to really investigate your people now.” she said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sarutobi sighed, ‘This girl is tiresome.’ he complained mentally. “Will you not help us in one way or another?” he asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tayuya scowled then she thought of Naruto, his smile and how he worked for the village so much despite how they used him… and she sighed her face softening for a second, only to harden again, “F-Fine I’ll help fucking geezer! I might know where some of our agents might be hiding during the tests.” she said. She then pointed at him, “But! Let’s get one thing straight! I’m not helping the village! I’m helping…!” she paused, “I’m-I’m helping someone else!” she said, “Got it!?” she huffed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sarutobi smiled, “Very well, I won’t press it any further thank you for helping us Miss Tayuya.” he said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She turned, “Fine whatever now get out of here! I got shit to take care of!” she huffed and she turned to head back to the house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He scratched his head, ‘From what I heard I got off easy as far as her insults went.’ he thought. He walked away lighting up his pipe to help ease his headache.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>-Present-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tayuya took her old headband… not since she had become his maid had she put on the headband… she didn’t want to really but she would… for him and </span>
  <b>only</b>
  <span> him. She grabbed and put it on, she then grabbed her flute and left to begin her task.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Naruto-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stood at the door with Sasuke, Sakura was arguing with Ino as they were surrounded by 8 others. They were in a large room filled with Shinobi from varying villages at the far back of the room was a greenboard. There were no adults, just the young entrants… well perhaps some adults were here. Ino’s teammates Choji and Shikamaru, Hinata and her teammates, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, and the last three he didn’t know. But looking at one of them he knew he was a Hyuga. He also knew the girl, Tenten. She was an older student and one of the few women in all of Konoha not attracted to him. She was also one of the few to actually use a shrinking technique like Naruto. But the guy with the bushy eyebrows was a mystery. “So you’re a Hyuga?” he asked to break the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hyuga gave a scornful “Hmph, anybody could see that, but it’s not you that I’m interested in.” he said he turned his gaze to Sasuke, “That mark on your back it’s the Uchiha clan emblem isn’t it?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke turned to him, “It is, what of it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hyuga gave a smirk, “At least one of you will be worth a challenge.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura having heard this couldn’t help but laugh but she held it back causing her to snort. Tenten turned to her “And what’s so funny slut?” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura’s temple throbbed, “Huh?! Don’t go talking big just cause you haven’t seen what Naruto can really do.” Naruto frowned at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba, Choji, Ino, Shino, and Hinata all thought the same thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What Naruto can really do?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kiba Shikamaru, and Choji had only seen Naruto fight once against Sasuke and he had lost so they hadn’t thought much of him. But what had Sakura seen that they hadn’t? It now made them curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hyuga and Tenten just scoffed, “It matters not, I doubt what he really has is worth it. Tenten, Lee let’s go.” he said and they walked amongst the crowd vanishing among them effortlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sighed and rubbed his head, then he noticed someone walking up to them, he was an older teen, with grey hair, wearing glasses, “Oi you guys.” he said, they all turned to face him, “You should keep it down.” Naruto looked at him, he was quite unassuming, he was trying to help too. But apart from that he found this guy to be rather… strange he didn’t know how or why. “So this is the infamous rookie nine that just graduated from the academy huh?” he said now that he could see them all. “This is not the place to fool around, this isn’t some field trip.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino scowled, “And just who the heck are you?” she snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to her, “I’m Yakushi Kabuto, look around you,” he said they did and saw that many were glaring at them, some with murderous intent. In particular there were three with Rain Headbands who looked immensely pissed off. Naruto just yawned at it, not really caring for them. “Aren’t you a bold one those are from Rain and they are known for having short tempers.” he said at Naruto, Naruto just shrugged, “Everyone is tense especially since this is right before the exam, it’s bad enough those from other villages talk about the women here. I’m only warning you so you don’t get picked on by them.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto again shrugged, “Let them talk. What matters in the end is your own skills not your words, though words can have an effect on people.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabuto blinked in surprise, “There’s a limit to how bold one can be before it just looks like ignorance.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at him, “Maybe but something’s just occurred to me.” he said Kabuto responded with a light ‘oh?’ Naruto folded his arms over his chest, “Is this your first time taking this exam? The way you talk it seems like you’ve done this a few times now.” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘When has Naruto been this sharp?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabuto chuckled and lowered his head slightly, the light shining so his eyes couldn’t be seen, “Ha ha, you got me there this is my 7th time taking the exam.” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura blinked, “Y-Your 7th?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabuto nodded, “The exams take place twice a year and this is my 4th year.” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked at him, “That would mean you know this exam better than anybody here.” he noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru scowled, “But we can’t ignore the fact he’s failed for 4 years either.” he pointed out, “this exam sounds too troublesome for my liking.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto turned his head to him, “What’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> complaining about you’ll ace this test more than likely.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru huffed dismissively, but Sakur was already looking at another angle. Kabuto looked up, “Well since you’re new I might as well show you cute little new kids some of the info I gathered in my 4 years.” he reached into his tunic and pulled out a large stack of cards, “With these Ninja Information Cards.” he said he held up some fanning the out they were orange with a circle in the middle with the symbol for Shinobi in the circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto had read about those, “Those cards are info gathering tools, they can only be activated by the owner's chakra. Anybody else that tries will get nothing.” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabuto nodded, “Indeed you use some?” he asked, Naruto shook his head, “You’re correct.” he crouched setting down the deck and drawing a card he held up the other side, “Right now it’s blank.” he set the card on the floor then began to spin it with his fingers as he did he held up his other hand in a sign, “but if pour in some chakra.” Suddenly the white vanished to be replaced with an image. The image was a map with numbers and the symbols of the villages above the numbers. Naruto recognized each symbol and narrowed his eyes as he saw that Sound only had 3 entrants. As Kabuto explained he scanned around for them. Eventually he found them, 2 young men and a young woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One had his face wrapped almost entirely in bandages with only one eye being visible, he wore a coat with long sleeves and a large fur ruff that extended back like makeshift hair. The other had more simple clothes but he had a face guard on his cheeks. He had black hair that spiked upwards and to the side. The girl was quite pretty, she had long, smooth black hair and like the second boy her clothes were more simple in design.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then heard Sasuke ask, “Do these cards contain detailed personal information of someone?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabuto nodded, “Yes is there someone you want to learn about?” he asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glanced at Naruto, “Yes,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabuto placed the card back and shuffled it, “My info is not perfect but everything i have learned I have burnt and stored into these cards. They include info on the nine of you as well.” the others looked shocked at that “Just tell me whatever it is you know about the people that interest you, I’ll look it up.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked at Naruto again, “Naruto Uzumaki.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other looked at him with confusion, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How can he not know his teammate?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> most of them wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabuto looked confused, “Um… aren’t you part of the same team?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke narrowed his eyes, “Just show me!” he snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabuto sighed, “Fine, fine,” and he drew a card he set it on the ground and spun it it then showed Naruto’s upper body that occasionally showed his side to only show his front again. “Let’s see several D and C rank missions… an A rank mission?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sighed, “It’s a long story.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabuto narrowed his own eyes in suspicion then returned to the card and noticed, “Wait, your capabilities are unknown?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugged, “I’ve never really had to use all my strength for a mission.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba stepped forward, “What?! Are you saying that during training sessions you were intentionally holding back!?” he snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “Yeah, pretty much.” there was a long silence, “Hey Kabuto do you have those three Sound Ninja?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabtuo frowned, “Not much unfortunately like I explained Sound is pretty new not only that but it’s also a poor nation so not much of their info has been shared to prevent other nations from knowing their true strength.” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto folded his arms over his chest, “I see.” he said he glanced at the three Sound Genin and saw they looked angered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘More than likely, they’ll attack Kabuto… shouldn’t be a problem if he’s been doing this for 4 years.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought and he saw them vanish and start moving in between the other entrants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Pretty quick but not that quick.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> despite how fast they were moving to Naruto they might as well have been snails. He held up a hand to Sakura and Ino and stepped back confused as they followed his lead. That’s when the second sound guy attacked, he leapt off a desk, one arm pulled back, 2 kunai appeared in his hand and he swung the kunai at Kabuto. Kabuto jumped back sliding to avoid the kunais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then the bandaged shinobi attacked he held up one hand in a ninjutsu sign. He then held up his other hand into a clenched fist revealing a metal object wrapped around his entire forearm. It began to vibrate and he swung his fist into a punch at Kabuto. Kabuto leaped back but the object vibrated more intensely. Naruto watched Kabuto’s smug smile only for it to fade as his glasses cracked then broke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sound waves…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he deduced, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘That is a tool that creates intense vibrations and a sound that can’t be heard on a normal human level.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kabuto fell to his knees, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Vertigo… should watch out for that.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired guy stepped forward, “Hey, you should put this into your cards, the one’s passing the Chuunin Exams is the Shinobi from Sound.” he said smugly. He glanced at Naruto with murderous intent but Naruto just stretched and yawned. His cocky gaze became one filled with anger, “You little punk!” He snarled and he held up his hand. Naruto heard the sound of air filling something and he saw strange holes at the palm of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He readied for a fight when there was a large explosion by the green board. “That’s enough you punks!” Naruto frowned as he heard the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “Oh god it’s Ibiki.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at him, “You know him?” Asked Ino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “Yeah he’s Konoha’s top interrogator, dude uses some pretty gruesome methods to get info from enemies he… asked me for some help with a prisoner.” he said. This caused all of them to look at Naruto with some apprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba spoke, “Wait you tortured someone!?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugged, “I wouldn’t call it torture I just did what I do to most girls.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura, Ino and Hinata quickly connected the dots, “Tayuya?” Sakura nearly shouted, but held it in at the last moment and it came out as a choked whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibiki glared at the back, “OI! Shut up and pay attention!” he shouted this caused them all to look at Ibiki. “Now then, you the ninja’s from Sound, you are not allowed to attack others unless given permission by an examiner and even then you can’t attack to kill! Any pigs that disregard this rule will be failed instantly.” he warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bandaged man looked at him, “Sorry it’s my first exam and I got a little over excited.” he apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto clenched his hand into fist he felt the urge to punch the punk through 10 walls. But he held his anger in check, the black haired guy spoke, “This exam sounds soft and easy.” he sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibiki ignored him “We will now begin the first exam of the Chuunin selection exam.” he said, he held up a piece of paper with a number. “Take a number and sit in the spot the number tells you to sit. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto scratched his head, “A paper exam of all things.” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Several Minutes later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sat down and noticed to his right that Hinata was next to him, he smiled at her as he listened to Ibiki’s explanation of the rules. It didn’t take much for him to figure out what the real purpose of the test was hidden in between the lines. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘So this test is really a test of our information gathering skills, I could easily ace it with my mini-clones… however this final question… if I’m guessing right I don’t really need to do anything at all.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he leaned back in his chair as he heard the clock counting down. When it reached 12:00 PM Ibiki shouted to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto relaxed as he thought of what to do… and realized now would be a good time to talk to Hinata seriously. “Hinata.” he said she glanced at him, “We need to talk.” he said, “If you understand, tap your pencil twice.” he said in a low voice. She paused then tapped her pencil on the paper twice. “Hinata, I want to return your feelings,” he closed his eyes as he spoke, “I’ve started to understand my emotions more, and I want to return your love with my own…” he lowered his chair down softly, “After the exam I would like to take our relationship to the next level… you understand what I’m saying don’t you?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata flushed but she did, before now Naruto had been holding himself back for her sake. But now he wanted to go further regardless of how she felt. If she didn’t ‘man up’ she would probably lose him forever. She would need to be bold if she wanted him to truly love her. It embarrassed her since basically he said he wanted to have sex with her… and while she would gladly give her virginity to him… she would’ve preferred to go a bit slower but he had waited long enough. “Very well Naruto… after the exam I will give you everything.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “I’ll do my best to make you happy.” he said she smiled at that and went back to the test.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-One Hour Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sat as Ibiki laid out new rules surrounding the 10th question. He was once again leaning back on the back legs listening. Some students of course began to get cold feet and left. But he was correct. The 10h question wasn’t a true question, not in the sense that he had been led to believe. No, the question was a test of courage who had the guts to keep going even with the odds being stacked against them. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, the remaining participants were wavering. So he decided to go for it, “C’mon Ibiki is that really the best you could do?” he said, all eyes turned to him, “it doesn’t matter what the 10 question is I’m not backing down even if it means I’m genin forever! A ninja doesn’t run from his task!” he shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such an outburst that those that knew him were surprised, but grateful for it. “Look at him talking brave.” Kiba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru sighed, “What a pain he had to go all bravado, didn’t he?” he groaned though in reality he was glad it was Naruto who said it, he didn’t know what words would’ve been best for this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibiki watched Naruto, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘That was unusual… but thanks to that nobody is leaving now.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he smiled </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What a weird kid.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he admitted, he looked at the assistants who nodded. “Well then for those that have stayed. Then for the first exam everyone here... “ Naruto closed his eyes to Ibiki’s dramatic build up. “Passes the exam!” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled as he heard a few pencils drop onto the desks. He heard the outrage of the 10th question and listened as Ibiki explained the true purpose of the exam. When he finished Naruto opened his eyes, “That’s a roundabout way of initializing that form of testing isn’t it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba looked at him, “Tch tough talk for you, you didn’t even try to cheat.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugged, “I know most of these answers anyway and besides it would’ve been very easy for me to cheat, look at your leg.” he said Kiba looked down and saw the mini Naruto flipping him off. Kiba stomped down and the mini Naruto leapt away. “If I wanted to I could’ve had 10 of these guys zipping around the room and you wouldn’t of been any the wiser.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red haired shinobi narrowed his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ve never seen a cloning technique like this… he’s… dangerous.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde sighed, “Ahhh well then since we passed I assume we can go?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibiki looked at him, “You could but you wouldn’t know where the next exam is would you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sighed, “Ok then where is it?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibiki looked at the clock, “Your examiner for the second exam should be here by-” it was then that something smashed in from the window a ball that unfurled as two kunai shot up holding up a banner. A woman stood there, a woman that made Naruto’s eyebrow twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, “Oh my god not you!” he said, as the busty purple haired woman stood in front of them behind her was a banner reading Second Examiner Mitarashi Anko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winked at him, “That’s right boyo it’s me! Mitarashi Anko!” she shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino and Sakura groaned, “Why her of all people?” they both moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto rubbed his neck, then he noticed that Anko’s breasts were significantly smaller than they usually were. “Did the old man tell you to shrink your boobs Anko?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the foreign shinobi looked at him, Anko flushed red, “Sh-Shut up you brat!” she shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibiki poked his head out from the side of her banner, “Anko get a move on.” he said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at him then looked at the students, “What the heck Ibiki 26 teams? What are you going soft in old age?” she taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes smiling, “The participants this year are quite excellent. I wouldn’t underestimate them if I were you.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anko huffed, “Well, the next exam will separate the wheat from the chaff for sure.” she turned to the examiners, “the next exam is tomorrow talk to your Jounin teachers for the rally point and time. That is all! Dismissed!” she said and they all left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibiki collected the papers as he did; he walked over to where Naruto had been seated and grabbed his paper he looked at and saw none of the answers were filled out. He gripped the other papers tightly, “That punk he actually didn’t even bother filling it out did he?” he said, “I believe it’s the first time in history that a person passes an exam with a completely blank test.” he remarked softly even though his temple throbbed with irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Following Day-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stood with the others at the fence with a chain and the words Forbidden Area on a sign there was even a seal on the sign. “So this is the Forest of Death? It’s bigger than I thought.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anko smirked, “Yeah the 44th training area, this is where the second part of the exam will take place!” she declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura looked at Naruto, “You’ve heard of this creepy place?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Heard about it, read about it, it’s a really punishing training area. It’s so punishing in fact that some aspiring genin have died while training in it. If we’re not careful we’re dead.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked at him, “You afraid of this place?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto glanced at him, “No I’m scared for you both I don't think there’s anything in there that can hurt me really.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kunai was thrown at him and he raised up his hand and caught it with two fingers he looked at Anko. “No bad but you’ll be dealing with surprise attacks from all angles not just in front. Don’t get cocky.” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at her as he tossed her kunai back, “Get on with it.” he ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked as she caught her kunai, “Oooh scary, scary.” she teased, “First things first,” she reached into her coat and pulled out a stack of papers the words ‘Consent Form’ was on the top. “Pass these around to everyone.” She instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura balked at the form, “Wait a minute you’re not really saying we’ll die are you?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anko looked at her, “I thought Naruto told you already if you don’t take this seriously you’ll actually die. These forms are to consent to the fact you may die; we're not holding ourselves responsible for any deaths.” She reminded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino looked at Sakura, “It’d be a shame if you died I’m not sure Naruto would be able to handle your loss.” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura knew Naruto couldn't because she had already seen him fly into a near berserker rage with Gato. He had slaughtered hundreds of men within seconds not to mention Naruto’s brutal near execution of Gato she was terrified of what he’d become if she died. She resolved to put her training in medical arts to the test. Anok spoke, “This test is a survival match.” she said, “You will have to fight not just the environment but each other as well.” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto half-listened to Anko’s explanation of the test as he glanced to the sound Ninja’s, they were all watching his team closely. He looked around at the other participants, most of them seemed rather ordinary compared to him and the other’s from Konoha. He focused on Anko as she explained the scrolls he listened carefully to her and with that information he began to formulate a plan. If he could get through this exam without killing anybody he’d be more than willing to. He waited till she finished then looked at Sakura and Sasuke, “As soon as we go in we’re gonna find the weakest teams amongst them all and see if they have the other scroll of whichever we get.” he said, “Preferably let’s avoid our own teammates and let’s try to avoid outright killing anybody as well.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked at him, “I refuse.” he said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at him, “Which part?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glared at him, “It seems there’s something you aren’t getting, even if we try to avoid killing others, that won’t apply to them. This isn’t a fantasy world where everybody goes off singing and dancing this is the world of the Shinobi. I thought I understood that at Tazuna’s bridge.” Naruto glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that Sasuke was right, “That’s why I said avoid our teammates, if I’m gonna kill anybody I’d rather it not be someone from this village.” he said, “Just because we’re shinobi doesn’t mean we’re heartless killers.” he mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anko looked at them, “You have a few minutes while we get the scrolls ready make sure you sign your form.”she advised. Naruto looked at his paper and signed it, with the consent signed he decided to walk around a bit, as he walked he saw Hinata and walked up to her, he noticed her bust and butt were noticeably smaller now. “Shrinking technique?” he asked as he approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him then nodded, “Father said to do so during the next few parts of the exams so as to not give the other villages weird ideas.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled, “Even if they did I wouldn’t let them near you.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flushed red at that, “Oh…” she was touched by his words, then she remembered, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small object she held it up, “H-Here.” He grabbed it and opened it. He saw a creamy substance in there. “It’s a healing salve sh-should you get injured it should heal you up quickly.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it and pocketed it into one of his upper vest pockets. “Thanks Hinata I’ll be sure to use it.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then he heard the shout, “Bring your Consent forms and we will hand you your scroll!” Naruto looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She blushed at the close proximity, “Be careful.” he said she nodded and resolved to make it through this alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the urge to kiss her but that might be too much. She would need a clear head, and he went to get his scroll. When he reunited with his squad mates he looked at Sasuke then held up the scroll. “Why me?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled, “I got a plan. I'll tell you when we’re in the forest.” he said. With that said they went to their assigned gate, gate 12. They stood there waiting. A Chuunin stood by the gate watching them carefully. Naruto stretched warming up his legs for the test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Anko shout, “Alright.” The Chuunin unlocked the gate, “Begin!” and he stepped back grabbing a door and he pulled it open, the other gate also opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto ran in as did Sakura and Sasuke and all three took to the trees, they began to hop from branch to branch rapidly. Naruto in the lead with Sasuke just behind him and Sakura keeping up. “So what’s your plan?” Sasuke asked. Naruto jumped down to a clearing and turned to Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up his hand, “Give me the scroll, I’m gonna clone it.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “You can do that?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “Yeah it took awhile to figure out but I can do it.” he said Sasuke tossed Naruto the scroll. Naruto held the scroll up then did a hand sign a puff of smoke and there were now 3 scrolls. He tossed one to Sakura and the other to Sasuke, “One last thing.” he said, he grabbed his kunai and put a scratch on his cheek, “The enemy may think of disguising as us so it’s best to mark ourselves they’ve only seen our faces before this exam so if they try to copy us they’ll copy us completely unmarked.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffed, “Wow thinking tactically are you?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugged, “It’s just a precaution you don’t need to use it if you don’t want to.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura pulled out her own kunai and made a cut just above her left chin bone, Sasuke doing the same with his own cheek. “Now then about finding others,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto paused, “We got company already.” he said. He made a hand sign and several mini-clones appeared. They disappeared as orange blurs, “ORA!” came the squeaky voice as a figure was thrown from a tree and landed at their feet. Naruto quickly pressed his foot on the intruder and glared at him, “A rain Ninja huh?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed down and the ninja gasped through his mouth piece, “S-Stop!” he begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stopped pressing but didn’t lighten up, Sasuke stepped forward, “Do you have the scroll?” he asked, the Rain ninja shook his head, “Then I guess we don’t need you.” he said. Naruto bent down and punched the ninja in the temple knocking him out instantly. Naruto then released his foot and threw him into the trees, 3 blurs grabbed the body then began to hop away with it. “That was rather soft should’ve just left him here.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugged, “No need to pointlessly kill someone when we can just scare them off.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffed, “Hmph if you say so.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at Sakura, “Sakura, you said you learned some stuff, what exactly?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, “Mostly healing techniques and I studied up on some herbal recipes as well.” she explained. “I also learned some genjutsus but unfortunately they require a bit of time to set up.” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “Hopefully we won’t need it,” he looked around, he couldn’t shake the sensation that he was being watched. A sensation he was correct on, a figure was emerging from the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared with a hungry expression at Sasuke Uchiha, and smirked, “Well time to get things ready.” They said and they jumped back to prepare for an attack.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>